My Hero Academia: True Heroes
by DatBean
Summary: Mira Kagemaru is a convict, committing a terrible crime for doing something he thought was right. But now he has been given a second chance. This is his story of how he became a true hero and a 'Beacon of Justice'.
1. Prologue

Superhuman.

A few decades ago that was a word that no one would ever think could be applied to the modern man.

But it all started with a glowing baby in Qing Qing, China. Ever since then, super-powered 'quirks' have been appearing in children all over the world, from generation to generation. And like that...

We entered an age of Superhumans.

Currently, around 80% of the world's population have developed their own 'quirk'. What was considered 'normal' has swiftly and ruthlessly been overturned. We can fly, teleport, or even stop time itself. We acquired all this power...

But no responsibility.

Crime rates soared through the roof. More and more people began using their miraculous power for selfish desires. Someone had to take up the mantle, and put an end to it. And eventually, someone did. An occupation that you'd only find in comic books had suddenly become a reality!

Superhero.

It's been 5 years since the legendary 'Final Battle' between the heroes and villains. Shigaraki Tomura, the successor of All for One was defeated and brought to justice by the hands of the current No. 1 Hero - Deku. And the world has reentered a state of balance and serenity.

But even with all this, villainy still hasn't let up.

And as a result, neither has heroism. Hero academies have been established around the globe, giving anyone the chance to reach their dreams of becoming a hero.

Anyone. Except me. After all...

Can a killer become a hero?


	2. Mira Kagemaru - The Beacon of Justice

**Mustafu Juvenile Correctional Facility**

It was a gigantic complex, holding some of the craziest, cruellest and outright evil kids you could find. The Musutafu Juvenile Correctional Facility, or MJCF, was built to resemble real prison life for the child inmates, though the environment was much more tame compared to the real thing. But, life in juvie was still absolutely boring, since all you could do was sleep, eat and study all day.

But one kid, though confined to his small room of a cell, created another option for himself.

Train.

"97...98...99...100!" A young man grunted, as he quickly completed his last rep of handstand push ups.

His name was Mira Kagemaru. Around 15 years old with jet black spiky hair. Though he wasn't overly bulky, his physique easily displayed signs that he had undergone some form of intense training. As he wiped the sweat off his face, he looked at himself in the mirror, and inspecting the serious face that stared sharply right back at him with dark purple eyes.

"It's not enough..." he panted, as he cooled down with an icy bottle of water. The bottle crunched in his hand as he squeezed it, "let's increase it to 5 sets of 150 pushups next time."

A loud knock on his metal door alerted Mira's attention. He opened his door to another boy,

about the same age as Mira, a little smaller and a lot less bulky, but still althletic. With messy curly brown hair, vibrant green eyes, and a huge contagious smile plastered over his face - he was Hayate Yuso. A jokester, pervert and Mira's best friend in the MJCF. "Sup Mira!" The kid beamed, "the cafeteria just opened up, wanna come with?"

"Sure thing Hayate" Mira replied, "just finished my upper body workout for today, so gimme a sec."

"How much this time?" Hayate asked.

"5 sets of 100" Mira replied nonchalantly, as he tossed his towels and clothing into the laundry basket.

Hayate almost slipped off the door he was leaning on! "Eh?! 100? Mira... dude, you've got to cut back on all this training, otherwise you'll end up all macho with a damn babyface!"

"No way. Can't stop, won't stop!" Mira exclaimed with a big grin, "besides, this training is important - especially for what I'm gonna do once I'm outta here."

Hayate shrugged, "well, don't say I didn't warn you, when all the chicks just look at your roaring muscles."

The two laughed, "I'll meet you there" Hayate stated, as he slid the door shut behind him.

Mira slipped on his dark blue MJCF jumpsuit, and closed the sliding door of his cell shut, ready to meet up with Hayate. But just after he left his cell, a slim hand quickly grabbed him from his collar.

Mira turned to see who the hand that dared touch him belong to. It was Jack, a lanky kid who was infamous here because he was one of the few people here going straight to actual prison once his sentence at the MJCF was finished due to killing his own parents. He had a face like a mantis, his bulging yellow eyes staring intensely at his prey. "Slave, bring all your lunch to cell 786" Jack accompanied the request with a smile that demanded respect, and fear, "please no sodas, my body gets bloated after one of those, ehheheehhe."

Mira stayed quiet, just staring at Jack with a dark intensity that made him flinch. Mira chuckled a bit, and just turned around to continue down the stairs. "Buzz off" he muttered.

Suddenly, a quick, stinging sensation sprung from Mira's back. Immediately he turned and saw his blue jumpsuit had a large red patch growing on the centre of his back. His eyes snapped to Jack, who cackling with blood dripping from his elongated fingernails, "you know, slaves are supposed to respond to their master's every request..." Jack's face deadpanned as he glared right back at Mira with a similar intensity, "do you want to find out what happens to those who don't?"

Mira sighed, unfazed by the threat. Though he really wanted to cave in Jack's face right now, he wasn't stupid, knowing well that attacking him now would just alert the guards, resulting in even more trouble.

So with no reply, Mira made his way to the cafeteria. "Remember slave, no sodas!" and Jack's horrible cackling continued, while Mira walked away gritting his teeth.

**MJCF Cafeteria**

Mira walked around with his tray of curry. He scanned the room for Hayate, spotting the boy standing and waving at him with a seat reserved.

"What took you so long?!" Hayate asked as a he shovelled down a huge spoon full of curry, "I almost thought you and Jack had another scrap or something."

"We almost did..." Mira replied, "but, I was able to get away without anything happening... this time."

Hayate saddened, "What happened bro? When you first got here, you didn't take any crap from Jack. But now it's almost like he's turning you into another lackey of his!"

Mira sighed before taking a big bite, "yeah, that was almost a year ago. I've got to get out as soon as possible, and fighting everyday with the next person who pissed me off isn't gonna shorten the 2 more years I got here. Besides, no way I'm I going back on kitchen duty."

Hayate teared up laughing, "I remember that, 'Aaaah the dishwasher's alive!' right?" he joked, causing Mira to join in on the laughter.

"Yeah" Mira replied, "I just wish there was someone I could just... escape all this." He poked at the rest of his curry and looked at Hayate, "I mean, you're great! But, if you weren't here, I don't think I could have lasted a week, let alone a year here."

"I feel you man, I do" Hayate replied, "but don't worry about anything, I'm sure something good will come our way, you know... karma and the universe and stuff."

"Right..." Mira said skeptically as he took his last bite, "well, I'm gonna head back to my cell now, Jack's probably already harassing someone else." And with a small smile on his face, he returned to his cell.

**MJCF Cells**

As he returned to his cell, Mira dwelled in his thoughts, reminiscing on simpler times.

It was all because of that.

**A month ago**

** Mustafu City**

It was the summertime, school had nearly finished and Mira was just getting ready for the holidays. More time meant more training, and he was returning home from his usual running route, taking a quick shortcut through an alleyway.

But as he reached a junction he heard something. It kinda sounded like a whoever was saying it was crying, but had no energy to cry.

"Someone... help me... please... anyone."

He moved towards the cry, walking down the other alley he never took. Eventually he could see a large grey car, windows tinted black, parked in a spot hidden from the public eye. The sounds of terror were now very prevalent. Mira could barely see that the source of the sounds came from a woman around her mid-20s. Her screams of fear and agony rang loud as she attempted to fight back her assaulter! 'What the fuck?!' Mira repeated in his head again and again. He wanted to do something, but his body was as still as stone, held back by his thoughts.

He was only 15, what could he do? Could he call the heroes? What if the guy saw or heard him and killed them both? Was he strong enough to fight? Sure he trained, but this was a fully grown adult, what if his quirk was stronger? Could he win?

"Help... me..." she mouthed, and Mira's heart was moved.

Instantly his body began moving on its own, as if it rejected all the fear and doubt that had been spewing from Mira's mind, and focused in on one simple thought...

"I GOTTA SAVE HER!"

He quickly picked up a metal pipe... and activated his quirk. A dark, shadowy matter began consuming the pipe, it twisted and lengthened to a sharp tip at the end; the metal pipe, had become a black blade.

Mira vaulted on to the top of the car hood, spotting the criminal, as he turned his evil face towards the boy.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed.

Fuelled by adrenaline and instinct, Mira rammed the blade straight through the car windshield.

CRASH! The sword pierced straight through the windshield... and into the criminal. Everyone screamed. Sirens wailed. And the police drove off... with Mira in the back seat.

**Present**

**MJCF Cells**

Mira's mood soured after reliving the memory, but just before he could enter his cell he received a forceful thwack to the side of his head. After slamming on to the floor he could see that the one who dealt out the punch was one of Jack's right hand men, a behemoth of a kid who look like a weird cross between and ogre and a gorilla. Jack stood menacingly behind the lackey, as he looked down at the dazed Mira. "Looks like you disobeyed me, slave!" Jack's face now displayed a crazy, untameable fury, and was probably exactly what his parents had seen just before they were murdered. "Allow me to teach you why that was absolutely the wrong choice!"

Jack's fingernails grew into sharp talons... he drew them back like an assassin readying his dagger for the kill, and...

"Inmate 999 Mira Kagemaru, get your ass over to the interview room!" a loud, commanding voice blared over the speakers.

"Looks like you're safe for now slave, your owners want you." Jack said, "you are a lucky one, I guess I'll give you a second chance." Jack's signature cackle filled the air, "but next time you try to be disobedient with me I'll kill you. Ehehehehhee!"

**MJCF Interview Room**

Mira entered the bleak white room - it was small, with only 2 stools and a large window screen protecting the interviewer from the interviewee. Across the pane sat a middle-aged man, oak brown hair and dark brown eyes, hidden behind sharp spectacles. He was overflowing was charisma, with a warm smile glued to his face.

"Good afternoon Mira. I'm Lt. Kebou of the Mustafu Police Department" He stated, but stopped, as he inspected the boy for a couple seconds. "Did something happen before you got here? You've got a bruise on your right cheek."

"Quit your babbling and hurry it up, old man" Mira hissed, annoyed by the mention, "what do you want with me?"

"Old man?!" Kebou replied, slightly hurt by the comment, but regained composure quick. "I'm sure you know why you're here. Unlicensed usage of a quirk and involuntary manslaughter. We may be living in a more peaceful time, but at the end of the day your actions killed someone. And now, you're stuck here."

"Tch. Is that why you're here, to kick me while I'm down?" Mira spat. "all I wanted to do was help! Who knows, by the time the damn heroes arrived, that guy might've had his way with her and killed her!" He erupted from his seat, and stormed up to the glass, "I tried to help... I tried to achieve my dream and look what happened. The judge and jury was merciless, they locked me away!"

"And just what was your dream?" Kebou asked.

Mira heated scowl turned to a bitter smugness. "Heh, might as well tell you. After all, it's not like you can increase my sentence just for dreaming." He sighed...

"Vigilante" he mumbled, "I wanna protect people."

"Why not just become a pro hero then?" Kebou inquired, growing more interested in the kid's story.

"No way, heroes aren't the preservers of peace and justice, just their own egos" He replied, "They don't care about looking out for the people, they only care about looking out for the news teams to boost their wealth and fame. I don't wanna be considered a part of those people."

Kebou placed a hand on his chin as he absorbed all the information. "I see, you believe that all heroes are only in it for government pay and fame, but you still want to be one."

"Ding ding, we got a winner" Mira mumbled sarcastically.

Kebou sighed. 'Just what kind of trouble must you have faced to end up like this?' He thought.

He stood up and approached Mira, towering over him and looking him dead in the eye, looking much more serious. "Mira you're only 15. You've still got your whole life ahead of you! When I got to the scene, I could see you had potential, the victim was completely unharmed by your attack."

Mira kissed his teeth, "what good is it praising me now?"

Kebou's smirk returned, "Mira, I'm here to help you, I want to give a second chance to achieve your dream! If you think that heroes are greedy gluttons, then why don't you become a true hero, a 'Beacon of Justice'?" Kebou's words were different this time. Instead of ripping Mira apart, they sparked something - a new flame not of anger, but of hope.

"Become the 'Beacon of justice'" A wide smile grew on his face as Mira repeated Kebou's words, his heart had been moved to action once again! "Fine... you've sold me, I'll take your second chance and use it to become a real hero, and expose all the fake heroes the world adores!"

Kebou's confident smile grew even wider, "well then, welcome to the 'Juvenile Rehabilitation Program', Mira Kagemaru."


	3. Second Chance! - Ace the exam!

**MJCF Interview Room**

"I've never heard of this before, what is the 'Juvenile Rehabilitation Program'?" Mira asked, oozing with curiosity.

"It is something that was only recently put into motion, so I'll explain" Kebou answered as he walk away from the glass to sit again. "The simplest way to explain the 'Juvenile Rehabilitation Program' or 'JRP', is a way for young offenders like you to regain their future by enrolling into the hero course in one of the few hero academies around the country that are part of the program" Kebou answered, "you'll be given one shot to pass their entrance exam, you flunk it, you're back in juvie. Unfortunately for you, the only school that's part of the program in Musutafu is U.A. High School, the best hero academy in the country, so it won't be a walk in the park."

"I see, so it's either freedom, or failure." Mira stated.

"That's right - you will also be receiving accommodation, utilities and training all under the MPD during your time before the entrance exam" Kebou replied, "well that's all I've got to tell you, once you leave here an officer will take you to another room to fill out all the required documents, then pack your stuff - you're leaving with me tomorrow morning."

"That's sudden, I won't even have time to say goodbye to Hayate" Mira answered surprised, "I'd feel like such an asshole if I just left without telling him."

"Actually, you can't tell anyone about this" Kebou said with a much more stern attitude in his voice, "informing other inmates about your new 'circumstances' could make you a target. I can't let you join the program if you're severely injured. Now on your way, you need to start packing" his confident smile returned to his face as he shooed off Mira.

**The next day, early morning**

**Cell 999**

Mira was almost done packing all his possessions he was allowed to bring to the MCJF, the last thing he was putting into his bag was his most prized possession - a shiny metal fountain pen engraved on it was the name, 'Sliver Shadow', it was given to him by his father, a hero by every sense of the word... at least according to Mira.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

A loud smacking sound was coming from the cell door, reverberating around Mira's tiny room, he moved to towards it, very slowly and cautiously, wanting to get close to the source of the irritating noise in order to cease it.

CLICK, CLICK... SNAP! And the door slid open.

The men standing in the doorway were none other than Jack, and his main subordinate, the same one that decked Mira across the face yesterday. "Well, well, well, I wonder why on earth one of my slaves is packing his bags, must be moving over to some new owners aren't ya?" The 2 began to laugh crazily, while Mira only stared, bewildered and angered, "So, where ya heading?" Jack questioned.

"I don't have to tell you anything, it's none of your business" Mira answered, remembering what Kebou had told him. But before Mira could even react, Jack already had his arm around his neck, in a sort of 'friend-like' way, making Mira even more tense.

"What do ya mean Mira? Aren't we friends? Friends tell each other everything!" Jack exclaimed, giving Mira his best 'friendly' face, scaring Mira a bit more.

"Why would I ever be friends with an ass like you?" Mira yelled, not buying Jack's act, "You know the officers are really gonna give it to ya for messing with cell locks, Jack" Mira stated, "Why are you even here?"

"You really think I give a rat's ass what those idiotic guards do? It's not like I'm going anywhere else!" Jack bellowed, tired off maintaining a 'friendly' act, but his face contorted itself into a more sinister smile, "well, I guess I'll give my favourite slave a little parting gift, wouldn't want to be a bad master". Jack snapped his fingers and the gigantic lackey made his way towards Mira, with slow, powerful steps, "snap him in two, slave."

The henchman only grunted to answer his master's response, and made a huge swing at Mira with his gorilla arms.

Though it was just as fast as last time, this time Mira could see it coming, he could anticipate it, and dodged it seamlessly. "You know Jack, I've been waiting far too long to do this to you" said Mira, giving Jack his own form of 'crazy stare'. A dark substance began forming around the pen and instantly the pen he was holding lengthened into a black baton, "At least my last moments here will be fun".

THWACK! Like lightning Mira's arm flew across the lackeys face, with the baton in the hand smacking said lackey hard enough to hear a loud crunch, instantly knocking him out.

Jack was startled, never in his life did he expect Mira to retaliate against him - Mira was his prey, a subordinate, a slave! His surprise turned to rage as he slashed at Mira with his nail-talons.

CLANK!

Wait...why was there a clank? Jack knew that his talons hit something, but where was the sound of flesh ripping? Or Mira screaming? Jack looked up to see... a knight, a black knight clad in an armour of darkness. Jack looked down at his claws - shattered- the claws that could once rip apart flesh were reduced to paper shredders. "Huh.. would you look at that, not even a scratch!" Mira mocked, a false surpsised look spread across his face, inspecting that area that had been slashed, "guess the slave's become the new master, Jack" Mira said, revenge complete and a satisfied smile spread across his face.

"S-S-SOMEBODY, SOMEBODY HELP M-" Jack tried to plea for help, but instead - THWACK! Jack was sent flying through the door and smashing straight into a table the cell hall.

"Thanks for the gift" Mira replied, and continued to pack his bag.

**Outside the MJCF**

"You know, you really shouldn't have gone so far with that fight, your lucky that you even had the leeway to claim self-defence" Kebou scolded.

"I know, I know, but... Jack was such an ass, he had it coming to him" Mira sighed.

Finally he was free! No longer having to wear the gross, itchy inmate jumpsuit but his regular getup, black T-shirt, blue jeans and white trainers. Although he knew this freedom could only be temporary, which further fuelled his determination. "So where will I be staying?" Mira asked eagerly.

Kebou replied, his voice losing charisma each second, "well..."

**Kebou Household**

"When I said you would be receiving accommodation, utilities and training under the 'MPD', what I actually meant was me" said Kebou with a hint of shame in his voice.

Mira shrugged, "well, it still beats the jail cell I called my 'room' for a year", "so what about this 'training' you said?" he asked.

Instantly Kebou handed Mira an encyclopaedia of paper, Mira was almost struggling to hold it up, even with all his training. "You've got a month until the U.A entrance exams, so I jammed in as many exercises and lessons as possible to get mind, body and quirk ready" Kebou informed. Mira was quiet, just staring deep into the massive stack of paper, "What? You already getting cold feet?" Kebou asked, with a teasing grin.

"Nope, not even a bit" Mira replied with an excited smirk growing, "I'm already pumped!"

And so it began - Mira's training regiment consisted of: a 5 AM wake up, followed by a 10km run for a warm up; then some basic anaerobic exercises to build up more muscles; a quick 2 hour sparring session with Lt Kebou to sharpen Mira's form and techniques - a short lunch - then studies on hero history, laws and procedures, and finally rest. The novel-like stack of papers Kebou gave Mira detailed the specific exercises or techniques Mira was going to work on each day and the topics he was going to study.

This was Mira's life at the Kebou Household. To him, it was perfect, all aspects that one could stumble on had no room in Mira's hellish regiment.

**2 weeks into training**

**Kebou Household**

Mira had just completed his anaerobics and was preparing to spar with the ripped lieutenant (to Mira's surpise), "now that we've spent time working on your technique and form, I want to spend the next 2 weeks working on building up your quirk's strength" Kebou suggested, "but first I need to see what you can already to with what you've got".

"I'm gonna need an object then" Mira replied, confusing the lieutenant, then he explained, "the way my quirk, Shadow Matter works is by forming around an object that I am holding, so I can freely mould the base object into a new object as long as the shape of the base object is still intact."

"I see, so you can probably make a hammer from a stick, but not make a vase from that same stick" Kebou stated, causing Mira to cringe a little at his strange analogy. "So, what would you say are your limitations to your quirk right now?" Kebou asked.

Mira wondered, after thinking over it for a while, he found an answer. "Endurance, Shadow Matter is a quirk that's as strong as I can image, but because I haven't used it much, the longest I've created an item and maintain its form for is around 30 minutes, for my Black Knight Armour I think I can only maintain that state for about 10 minutes."

"Then we'll focus on that for the remaining 2 weeks" Kebou replied, throwing Mira a wooden stick, "I want you to fight me in your Black Knight Armour while using a Shadow Matter weapon".

With a quick nod, Mira stood still holding the wooden stick and focusing himself. Soon after a jet black substance began oozing from under him, and enveloped him - the Matter quickly began working around Mira's body, lengthening, hardening and overlapping wherever it needed to. It took a while, but eventually it was complete, and Lt Kebou stared at the black knight that was Mira Kagemaru, brandishing an abyssal black sword, in both awe and caution. "Since the 'incident', I've always dulled the edges of my swords when fighting against others, so you don't have to worry about getting slashed" Mira said.

They begun sparring, Mira going in for quick short slashes, but Kebou's footwork was incredibly precise, and with it he easily evaded each strike. With each slash, Mira's body groaned in discomfort, he felt his stamina plummeting fast.

The sparring session only lasted 10 minutes due to Mira's time limit, leaving Mira in a sweaty, exhausted heap, while Lt Kebou hadn't even broken a sweat yet. "So... we... definitely need to... work on endurance" Mira panted.

"Don't worry, I know exactly how we're gonna improve that quirk of your" Kebou answered, a devilish grin appearing on his face, "from this point on your gonna train, while maintaining the Black Knight Armour and when we spar you'll have a weapon out too, with different weapon each session to work on your range if tools to use".

Mira nearly fainted at the thought, he could barely maintain the armour as is, and now Kebou wanted him to maintain it 24/7! However, he kept it cool and put the armour on again, immediately moving into a starting stance to start up sparring again. He knew this was never going to be easy, this was just another trial, another trial to overcome and get one step closer to being a true hero.

**4 week after training started**

**Kebou Household**

Mira woke up, and deactivated his armour. Today was the day - the U.A. High School hero course entrance exams were today!

He raced downstairs to see Kebou preparing breakfast, "Lemme help with that" Mira asked, moving plates and other utensils to the dinner table.

Kebou turned to face him, "Mira, you should be really proud, you're nearing the end of your rehabilitation" Kebou said with the same warm smile, he showed Mira when they first met. "Even if you don't pass the exam, I'll be sure to put in a good word for you back at the MJCF, surely it'll reduce your remaining sentence."

"Thanks, Kebou" Mira replied while stuffing himself with food, "but you won't have to do that - I'm not going back to the MJCF... I'm heading to U.A!", he stood up and prepared to head out, "and there ain't nothing in this world that's gonna stop me". Before he could leave Kebou plantted a hand on his shoulder, and presented him a long object, wrapped in cloth.

"Good luck Mira" said Kebou, "you better ace this, it took me an entire night for me to make that training regiment!" Both had a good laugh, and Mira took the gift and left the estate, heading towards the prestigious school.

**U.A High School**

It was immense. Everything was huge - the myriad of advanced training facilities to the main campus's right and the almost infinite row of student dorms that made up Heights Alliance to U.A's left. But the most grand spectacle of it all was definitely the main campus, the 4 crystal blue buildings towering over all the students, connected by 4 corridors.

This was it - crunch time - Mira's entire future was decided by what went down within this esteemed academy.

Thousands of students from thousands of middle schools piled into the campus, some were eager, others were trembling; some people were doing some last minute test prep, while others were secretly training their quirk for the practical section. Mira felt like he was out of place since he wasn't in a middle school uniform, after all, he stops going to school a year ago.

He couldn't help but look up at the huge blue build as he approached the doors. 'Woah, I'd only seen U.A on TV, but never in my dreams did I ever imagine it to be this bi-' but before Mira could finish thinking, he got clotheslined by what felt like a very feathery arm.

"Ow! Jeez" Mira exclaimed after slamming onto his butt. He looking up, ready to annihilate the one who dared to sabotage him before this important event, only to see..

A girl!

The girl in question was apologising like crazy, her silky blonde hair and pair of stunning snow white wings flapping through the air as she bowed over and over again. "D-don't worry, you don't need to apologise so much " Mira said, slightly flustered, definitely not prepared for this situation, "I just wasn't looking where I was going that's all". The girl looked up and Mira got a pretty good look at her slim freckled face with cute, teal eyes, making Mira feel even more awkward.

"No, I should have kept my wings closer, I was just overexcited" the girl replied in a sweet, gentle voice, "I'm really really sorry!" She brought out her hand to help him up, "by the way, I'm Angel, nice to meet you"

Mira accepted the friendly gesture, "Mira Kagemaru, nice to meet you too."

"You're not in your middle school's uniform, but I assume that you're also partaking in the entrance exam?" asked Angel.

"Y-yeah, my middle school finished earlier" Mira replied, knowing it would probably be best if he didn't explain his current situation to a stranger he just met.

"You must be from out of the city then, since no schools in Musutafu finish that early" Angel responded, receiving many quick nods from Mira as he went along with the false story.

**U.A High School Main Hall**

Eventually, Mira and Angel made it to the hall for the introductions and sat down among the sea of students.

Once everyone had settled into the hall, the doors automatically shut, and the chatter of hundreds of kids was stopped instantly - by techno music. The kind of music that arose from the 80s that you only hear in terrible night clubs nowadays. A blinding light filled the dim hall for a split second, as all the lights focused to a man standing on the centre stage.

He was a tall, slender man wearing knee high boots with black leather pants and a studded jacket with a high collar, he had blond hair that was styled in such a weird way it made him look like a cockatoo, complete with orange sunglasses that looked like they never came off his face; he also had a strange speaker-like device attached around his neck. He took a deep breath...

"HELLO POTENTIAL PROSPECTS! THE NAME'S PRESENT MIC, AND I'M HERE TO GIVE Y'ALL THE RUNDOWN ON TODAY'S EXAMS!" The sound was almost deafening, completely overpowering the terrible techno, Mira knew about Present Mic's quirk, Voice, but again his expectations were smashed to pieces by the reality that was U.A High School, "AHEM! AHEM!" Mic coughed, "sorry, sorry, I'm always like this when introducing myself to the newbies" earning multiple annoyed glares from many students.

Present Mic began, "So here's how the exam is going to work - you'll all be split into 2 groups were each of you will have to face our 2 radically rigorous tests: a practical and mental exam" he continued, "The practical exam is a straight forward classic of the school, robots are attacking the city, where are our beloved heroes? They need to save us!" Mic proceeded to fake scream nearly blowing out everyones eardrums and getting more disdainful glares, "sorry... each robot is worth points based on its size, smallest are worth 1 point and larger ones are 3 points - however be careful! A giant super mega Ultrabot will be roaming the streets! If you come in contact with it, the best option is to run! However, defeating it grants 100 points, its the ultimate risk for the ultimate reward! This section will last for 30 minutes so you better be quick!"

'Interesting, so this side of the exam will focus on how much we can already do with our quirks as well as being an easier way to examine physical abilities' Mira thought to himself amongst all the whispering, 'what about the mental section?'

Mic carried on, "as for the mental section, it's a brand new part we've added to the entrance exams to help people who want to enter our hero course but don't have a quirk that's especially tinkered for combat, you'll be doing it one at a time - however, the actual conditions of the test are a secret... and the group that does it first is forbidden from telling the other group anything about it as well as telling each other what you did after you've completed it".

The whispering quickly transformed into panicked chatter, after all, they were being tested on something they couldn't prepare for - a daunting challenge.

"Okay, okay settle down" Present Mic pleaded to no result, "please... BE QUIET!" the sudden yell instantly silencing the hall, "ahem! Well, before we begin, allow me to reacquaint you with our school's motto... Go beyond!.. PLUS U-"

"ULTRA!" The entire hall roared which was followed by excited cheering. Soon after all the examinees left the hall and made their way to their respective sections, leaving a saddened Mic, "I didn't get to finish saying the motto".

**U.A High School Ground Alpha**

Mira was part of the group that were doing the practical exam first, along with Angel. He changed into a tracksuit bringing along the object that Lt Kebou gave him, a wooden bo staff, while Angel wore big brand sports shorts and trainers and a T-shirt with an open back for her wings.

There was a timer slowly ticking done from 5 minutes above the gate - in 5 minutes, Mira would begin the test that would dictate wether he stayed a free man, or returned to the MJCF.

"You ready Angel?" Mira asked, turning around to see a slightly pale Angel, swaying slowly like she was ready to faint, "w-woah! Now's probably not the best time to faint" said Mira catching her just as she stumbled back a few steps.

"Yeah... I guess all the nervousness I was holding in finally spilled out " Angel joked weakly, "don't worry, it's all gone now, so I can focus on the test... I think".

The timer reached it's final 10 seconds, everyone got ready, Angel's spread her wings out and Mira's Shadow Matter had already begun forming around him.

5... 4... 3... 2...1 ... BEEP! The alarm went off and the gates opened.

Instantly examinees flooded the false city streets of Ground Alpha, spreading out and battling any robots that caught their eye. Fully armoured, Mira found a 1-point robot, with surprising speed, it charged at Mira, preparing to strike, but Mira easily sidestepped the attack and with quick, clean cut, halved the robot with the longsword he formed from the bo staff. Adrenaline was already pumping through Mira, as he and his sword danced through a pile of 1 pointers slicing through each of them, removing their tops from their bottoms. All the training he did with Lt Kebou was worth it; he felt much lighter and he could maintain his Black Knight Armour for day now!

'If I keep this up, I'm sure I'll pass the practical!' Mira thought.

However, Mira was too busy severing 1 pointers to notice that a 3 pointer was charging at him from behind, it outstretched its bear-like metal arm and prepared to strike him, Mira saw it, but it was too late for him to react! The bot swung its massive arm down, then, the 3 pointer froze, then it just, slumped over and fell to present multiple projectiles lodged deep in its back, completely destroying its circuitry, the projectiles - looked like feathers. Mira looked around, and spotted someone hovering right above him, it was Angel, her arms crossed and a smile on her face, "I can't have you dying before the test is even over Mira!" She yelled.

"Thanks for the save!" Mira yelled back, and threw his sword at her! Instinctively she dodged his attack, and the sword planted itself in a 3 pointer that had leapt of the ground and nearly struck her in the back. Both started laughing over saving each other from their own ignorance, then called it even and split off in separate directions.

**15 minutes later**

Mira felt like he had nearly been around the enter area, he lost count of how many robots he had destroyed. THUMP... THUMP... THUMP, the ground began shaking all around Mira - he, looked up and saw... metal, a large hulking mass of metal - the Ultrabot.

Soon a loud scream of terror was in the air, on instinct Mira made his way towards where the Ultrabot was walking, his memories of the 'incident' filling his brain again, "I've gotta help them" Mira muttered making a dash towards the Ultrabot.

Once he reached the street the huge bot was walking down he instantly saw the problem, multiple examinees were fleeing from the bot, unable to stop running from fear that they wouldn't be able to hide in a building or alley way without getting crushed under its hydraulic presses for feet.

But before Mira could make his move, another person had already zoomed pass him, Mira watched the mystery man as they nimbly ran through the crowd until they were practically under one of the Ultrabot's foot! And it was coming down.

"Hey watch out!" Mira yelled as he tried to run in, but it was too late. CRASH! As the powerful foot slammed down on the asphalt, seemingly crushing the mystery examinee.

But then a portal appeared near the top of one of the buildings near the Ultrabot, and the examinee fell right out of it! As the examinee fell out of the portal, their hood that was masking their identity fell back, revealing a boy with curly brown hair, vibrant green eyes and a goofy smile on his face. Mira couldn't believe it, many people had portal quirks in the world but this one, that appeared before him was his best friend from the MJCF, Hayate Yuso.

Hayate made a friendly waving gesture to Mira before landing on the forearm of the Ultrabot, then climbing up the robot to its neck were tons of wires were. Hayate began crazily pulling out wires by the handful, until the robot collapsed to onto its knees, unable to move.

Hayate portalled to Mira and said, "that my good friend, is how you deactivate a robot - the Hayate way" the friends laughed and hugged each other after reuniting.

"But first, lemme finish the Ultrabot" Mira suggested, pointed out the fact that although the machine couldn't move its legs, it was in fact still functional, to his friend's disappointment. As Mira moved nearer to the robot it swung one of its hulking metal arms at him, but it never reached him, as in almost an instant he had separated it from the main body. The stubborn robot attempted to hit him again with the other arm, yielding exactly the same result. "Let's make this quick" Mira muttered, holding his blade in front of his face and focusing himself before the bot. The longsword began to glow with a dark purple hue, Mira opened his eyes, his special move complete.

With a single slash, in a perfect vertical cut, the robot split apart, in wiring sprawling out of the bot everywhere, as Mira named his move quietly, "Half-Moon."

BEEEEEEP! That was it, the 30 minutes were over and the practical assessment was over.

**Outside Ground Alpha Gate**

"So, you were also accepted to join the JRP too?" Mira asked, receiving eager nods from Hayate.

"I wanted to tell you, but Lt Hopu told me not to tell anyone, and we were leaving the next day" Hayate explained.

"Same here dude" Mira replied, "so you got a different MPD Lieutenant?"

Instantly Hayate went into a relaxed trance, as he sighed, "yeah... Lt Hopu, she was amazing! She trained me, fed me and she had the most banging body!"

Mira cringed, "really dude? I bet she's probably at least twice your age - you know, this is exactly why none of the female officers ever went near you back at the MJCF".

"What can I say bro?" Hayate joked, "I was born to be a lover."

"Whats this about MJCF? MPD? Officers?" A new voice entered the conversation, a voice Mira knew well.

Hayate, oblivious, turned and said, "hey, you should know it ain't polite to stick ya nose in other peoples... business" he paused for a second, completely in entranced in Angel's pure teal eyes, causing Mira to groan in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh... I'm sorry" Angel said," I shouldn't have been listening in on you con-", but before she could finish, Hayate had already started.

"Oh my, oh my... GOODNESS! She's a Goddess, sent straight from heaven!" Hayate exclaimed, startling and confusing Angel, and after clutching her hand, Hayate continued give her his best 'love' eyes, "my Goddess, would you give me the honour of being yours forev-" but before he could finish, Mira ended it with a swift chop to his neck pressure point, completely knocking Hayate out of the matchmaking.

As he dragged his unconscious friend Mira said, "Im taking this dumbass to the bathroom to give him a little 'wake-up call', we'll meet you at the mental exam later" leaving a slightly confused Angel to make her own way to the next stage of the exam.

After 'waking' up Hayate (with a freezing bucket of water), the boys made their way to the mental exam room. On there way they happened to go past the group that already did the mental exam. "Hey Mira! Lets talk to them, maybe they can give us a couple deets about the mental exam!" Hayate schemed.

"They probably won't" Mira sighed, "everyone here is trying to get into one of the best schools in the country, I doubt they'll want to ruin their chances".

Hayate went up to one of the mental exam group members and asked, "hey man, I was just wondering how was the mental exam? Was it difficult? Maybe we could get a couple details about how it worked?" He pleaded.

The guy scoffed, "Ha, fat chance I'll risk my placement here by doing that" earning Hayate a quick 'told-you-so' nudge from Mira, but then the guy adopted a more pessimistic attitude saying," now the practical exam is the only thing that's going to get any of us into U.A now though, because that mental exam... it was hell, hell incarnate, for every single one of us". Mira looked around to see that everyone in the group had a despairing look to their faces, confirming the guy's point.

"I see" Mira said, "well thanks for the info" and the duo walked of to face 'hell'.

**U.A Mental exam waiting room**

When Mira and Hayate arrived, a few of the examinees had already done their exam, and they had exactly the same look of despair on their faces like the other group did.

Angel was one of those students, Mira instantly noticed and came up to try to comfort her, "was it bad?" He said.

"Oh you have no idea" Angel groaned, "I've never failed a test before! This feeling is pretty weird."

"Don't worry" Mira consoled, "you did great on the practical exam, I saw you, zipping around helping people who were overwhelmed. Those teachers definitely must've taken notice of that."

Angel smiled, appreciating her new friend's comforting words, "thanks. I would like to help you, but I can't" she explained. A staff member came in and asked all examinees who have completed their test to leave the premises, Angel made a goodbye wave to Mira, who reciprocated, "I hope I'll see you again Mira" she said closing the door behind her.

"Same" Mira muttered to himself.

"Why didn't you say she was already taken Mira?" Hayate jeered.

"Oh shaddup" He replied.

After hours of waiting and seeing many leave crestfallen even including Hayate, but a few leaving happily, Mira was happy to see that the test wasn't going to be impossible, but he still pondered over what the test would consist of. Sadly he had no time left to ponder as it was his turn next - and he entered the room.

**U.A Mental Exam Room**

The room was completely grey, with a couple of windows to let in some natural light. It was nearly completely empty, except for one thing.

He was a white creature that seemed to resemble a hybrid of a dog, mouse and a bear, about up to Mira's hip in height. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and a black waistcoat and pants, with orange lace ups which bothered Mira as it seemed to contradict his entire 'smart' aesthetic. He was sipping from a teacup while Mira entered the room, but placed the cup down on a single brown table once the door closed, and he begun to speak. "Hello young man, my name is Nezu, and I am the Principal of U.A high school, I will be the one conducting your mental assessment examination", and a slightly chilling smile grew on Nezu face, "Now, let's start! But first, do you know the rules of rock, paper, scissors?"

Confused but still compliant, Mira answered, "yes I do, but what has that game got to do with my mental exam?"

Nezu chortled, "surely you should realise by now, 'that game' IS your mental exam!" He continued, "the only condition is that you beat me once, we can play as many times as you want, and you can do anything you want, as long as you don't touch me in anyway or visibly cheat, you'll have 5 minutes, beat me and you pass."

Mira mouth was hanging, there was no way he could have prepared for this, a game of rock, paper, scissors against one of the smartest minds in the world? No wonder, that guy called it 'hell', his chances of passing were already slim!

"Sure" Mira said, "let's start!" And Nezu started his stopwatch, and raised his fist.

"We'll go on 3, ready?" Nezu asked, Mira nodded. "1, 2, 3!"

Both hands were rock, Nezu chuckled a little, "did you know, around 80% of human males choose rock as their first choice! Ready to go again?" Again, Mira nodded, "1, 2, 3!"

This time Mira lost, as he went rock again, and Nezu went with paper, "around 92% of human males choose rock again as their second choice after hearing that statement... again?" Nezu asked raising his hand-paw.

They continued again, and again, and again. Nezu besting Mira with a draw or loss over and over, with his completely accurate calculations. It was madness! And Mira could tell Nezu was enjoying it. He truly was a monster hidden under a cute face, but with only a minute left, could he win?

It was a desperate plan, but he had an idea. "Ok Principal, let's go again" Nezu nodded and raises his fist, "but first, lemme tell you something, I am going to go rock this time, that's all I'm saying" Mira stated, and raised his fist.

The statement threw Nezu off, as all his choices he made in the games so far were based on the statistics that began when he first gave Mira the rock statistic, but Mira just wiped it all clean by giving him a statement. Now all Nezu needed to do was decide...

Was Mira telling the truth or was he going to lie?

Nezu auickly analysed Mira, his sweat saturation, pupil dilation and his hand formation for any clues that could help him make a winning choice - but Mira's poker face was too perfect, no signs of planning to lie or tell the truth could be found on him. So, Nezu had to do the one thing he hadn't done in a very, very long time... guess.

"1, 2, 3!" Nezu yelled placing his hand down choosing scissors. Mira put his hand down choosing...

Rock.

An instant wave of relief overcame him, he dis it! He completed the mental exam, and with seconds to spare. "Well done, Mira Kagemaru" Nezu said giving him a small applause, "you one of the few people today that had bested me with wit and resolve alone, I hope I'll be seeing you at the end of these holidays!".

**2 weeks after exams**

**Kebou Household**

It was here. The letter, that controlled Mira's future was here.

It was silent, Kebou wanted Mira to just 'open the damn letter already' but Mira was reluctant. He didn't want to find out if he failed.

If he did, he'd have nothing left. He'd have to return to the hellhole that was the MJCF. The though chilled him to his core. So he just kept staring at the sealed letter...

So Kebou opened it instead.

After a quick scrap, Kebou wrenched the letter off Mira and opened it, reading the main letter to himself. Without any comment or reaction, he handed it back to Mira.

Mira saw that there was a strange device within the letter, after fishing it out, it immediately turned on, and started playing a hologram with a man standing with his back turned.

"Hello there! If you're listening to this you've applied for the U.A Hero Course, a very prestigious and well managed course at one of the best schools in the country" the voice sounded familiar but Mira couldn't remain where he had heard it, it continued, "U.A looks for specific types of people when conducting their picks for their hero courses, so sadly not everyone can get in."

Was Mira the 'specific type'? Had fate decided to cut his last string of hope? These thoughts swelled within Mira's brain, but he kept on watching.

"But you're not 'everyone'. You're, well... you! And you are exactly what U.A have been looking for! Need I say anymore! It's time for you to go beyond... Mira." As the hologram man said that he turned around, showing his messy unkept green hair, and determined green eyes with a smile across his freckled face. It was none other than Deku, and alumni of U.A High School and the current No. 1 Hero.

After many hardships and trials, Mira was finally a free man. The path towards his new dream had finally been opened.


	4. Quirky Football! Pt1 - Welcome Class 1-A

**2 weeks later**

**Kebou Household**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm rang, and Mira awoke instantly, almost like he was already awake, too excited to get more sleep - after all, today Mira was going to U.A.

He quickly changed into his brand new school uniform: a white dress shirt with a bright red tie, covered by a grey blazer with dark turquoise trimmings on the top of the shoulders and the lapel; he also wore dark turquoise pants with white trainers - his own choice there.

He zoomed down the stairs with his black suitcase, and Lt Kebou already waiting for him.

"You know you really should have gotten more sleep, your nearly late!" Kebou teased.

"I know! But I just couldn't!" Mira exclaimed, " I am literally attending hero school today, how could I not be pumped!?" "Plus your breakfast sandwiches are super good" he added.

"You're right, they are" Kebou agreed, then sighed, "you've done amazing Mira, you're at the final step now of your rehabilitation"

Mira looked at him, slightly confused, "I thought the final exam was the last bit, what's the last step?"

Kebou raised a hand to Mira, for a final goodbye handshake, "becoming a kick-ass hero." Both men smiled as Mira gracious took the shake, and hugged each other as a silent goodbye.

**Oustide U.A High School**

Thousands of successful entrants stood outside the legendary U.A Barrier, the unique security system that only let in U.A students and teachers, as well as and special guests as long as they all had ID.

Mira made his way up to the crowd, finishing his sandwich, he couldn't help but think 'Did Hayate pass? What about Angel?' while he was fired up for this new school life, he definitely knew it would be even better if at least one of them got in with him. But his doubts were quickly dashed as a loud and familiar "MIRA!" filled the air, and someone quickly latched onto him.

That person was Hayate, who was also wearing the same uniform as Mira, rocking bright yellow sneakers for his footwear; accompanied with Angel, wearing the standard uniform, altered with 2 long holes in the back for her wings and a dark turquoise skirt instead of pants with slightly expensive looking black low heel shoes. "You nearly had me there bro! I almost thought you hadn't made it!" Hayate cried.

"C'mon Hayate" Mira replied, tearing his best friend off him, "there's no way in hell that I wouldn't have made it if your here." Angel giggled at the comment, and Hayate gave Mira a light punch to his shoulder in offense.

"I guess I got to see you again Mira" Angel said, beaming with a sweet smile. Mira nodded, but before he could reply, the gates of the barrier opened and 2 people stood before the students, Principal Nezu and Present Mic.

Nezu cleared his throat and began, "welcome new students! You have persevered through countless struggles, and shown us all that you have the potential to go beyond! I hope your 3 years at this establishment will be beneficial to your development into young adults in this ever-changing world!" The crowd cheered, ready to start their new school life.

"Alright!" Bellowed Present Mic, again receiving dagger-glares from the students, "we'll separate you all into small groups, and some of our amazing second years will give y'all a terrific tour of the school! Please make your way to your classes after so you can chill with your new classmates and meet your homeroom teacher!"

**Inside U.A High School**

The tour was spectacular, everything in the school was so hi-tech: interactive working desks in all the classrooms, the state-of-the-art gyms that had advanced sparring bots, even all the clubs the school had received decent budgets, enough to acquire the best tools to help them.

**U.A High School Cafeteria**

The cafeteria was huge, and thanks to being run by the Cooking Hero, Lunch Rush - a wide array of foods from many different cuisines were being served: Japanese, Chinese, French, American - you want it, it was probably already there.

**U.A High School Sports Training Grounds**

The huge grounds gave lots of room to play many different sports, football, baseball, Mira even noticed they had a superball court. Right next to the sports grounds, were the multiple training grounds that simulated potential scenarios a hero will encounter, Ground Alpha is based on natural disasters (floods, earthquakes, etc.) where the land can be unstable and hard to move through, Ground Beta is based on the City, with tall buildings and narrow alleys everywhere, Ground Gamma is the industrial area, were explosive substances containers and pipes are everywhere training quirk usage and awareness.

**Student Dorms: Heights Alliance**

The student dorms were also pretty massive, each building housed only 1 class, yet it still towered over everyone. There were enough rooms for each student which all came with en-suites, there was even a small spa room with saunas and jacuzzis. The living room provided ample space for everyone to get together and chill, with a large TV too.

Once the tour ended, the trio were speechless, this place had - everything! They made their way to the reception near the entrance to find out what class they were in, to find out that they were all in the same class, 1-A.

**1-A Classroom**

Once at the classrooom, after staring intensely at the menacingly huge door, the gang decided to enter.

The room was pack with about 11 other people - some talking to others to develop new circles, while others stayed out of the mingling, deep in study or thought. Soon after entering the room, the three heard a loud gasp, followed by a girly squeal, as someone raced up to Mira and Hayate, exclaiming "it's them, it's them! The ones that took down the 100-pointer!"

The excited girl had snow white hair tied back in a ponytail, and snow white skin, but her skin didn't really look human-like, it appeared to be hardened almost like it was an exoskeleton instead. Looking down, you could see that her slim legs had demarcated joints resembling that of an insect, as well as her hands and fingers. She stared at Mira and Hayate with her 4 eyes with scarlet pupils and light pink sclera, though her second pair of eyes were much smaller and placed near the front of her temples. Though she still had many human features across her face and body, Mira couldn't help but think that she resembled a spider, but unlike the creature many are afraid of, she didn't seem all too scary at all, but rather friendly, maybe a bit too friendly. "Sorry" the spider-girl apologised, "I get a bit 'intense' when meeting someone for the first time" she brought out her hand, "I'm Yokina Kumori, pleasure to meet ya!" Both accepted her honest gesture. But as more of 1-A came over to check out another student, a hulking mass made its way over to the duo.

He was much taller than Mira, about 6'7", and definitely much bulkier. His dark red eyes stared condescendingly down at the two, through his long, wild dark orange hair as he said, " so these are the two grunts that beat that measly 100-pointer huh? Well... don't get big-headed for doing something like that, if I encountered my one, I would have destroyed it easily... alone."

"But ya didn't now did ya big guy?" Hayate jeered, earning a fearsome glare, "oooh, Mira I think someone's a bit jealous!"

After some quiet chuckles arose from the rest if the class, the mammoth immediately grabbed Hayate by the collar and pulled the boy up to his face, "You trying to pick a fight?" The behemoth beckoned, but Mira intervened fast to stop it escalating.

"He just made a joke man, you need to back off" he warned separating the two.

"Eh? You think you can tell me what to do? Damn sidekicks..." the bully replied. Mira was quickly reminded of Jack through this guy, they were both irritatingly arrogant, but this guy seemed to be a but less intellectually capable than the cunning Jack.

But just before the large kid could raise his fist up, another voice appeared, breaking the tension and coming from behind Angel.

"Excuse me? I need to get through, I have a class to homeroom" the feminine voice asked. Angel quickly stepped aside, understanding immediately who was behind her, and the woman stepped through. "Please boys, don't start a fight on your first day, now get to your seat everyone, homeroom is starting."

Everyone sat down, Mira getting a good middle seat next to Hayate and the window for daydreaming. Angel was sat at the back of Mira's column, since she didn't want her wings to obscure others. Even with everyone sat down, the rest of the students noticed, that 2 of their seats were unoccupied.

The homeroom teacher looked to be in her mid -20s, with bright red hair and eyes, she had a cheerful smile spread across her face as she inspected her new class. She was a Pro-Hero, someone who received payment from the government based on her heroic performance - currently in her hero costume, which consisted of a 1 piece skinsuit, covering her entire body up to her neck, the suit was split into 3 portions vertically, with each portion being filled with a different colour, red on her right, blue in the middle and yellow on the left. Just above the centre of her chest was a medallion with a three-headed hydra engraved on it - each head had a pair of different gems embedded within them, rubies on the right head, sapphires on the middle head and topaz on the left head.

Many of the students in the class got excited, knowing exactly who the person before all of them was, but Mira didn't since he wasn't a big fan of heroes. She started, "Welcome Class 1-A, I'm Red Hedra and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year, you can call me Ms Red. I'm sure most of you here already know 'us' as Ms Hydra, but just to be sure, allow me to introduce 'ourselves'."

'Us? Ourselves?' Mira thought deeply, not understanding what she meant. But he soon found out, as Ms Hydra closed her eyes and quickly, her hair changed colour from a bright red, to a deep blue. She opened her eyes, revealing they to had changed colour.

"Good morning everyone" she said, in a monotonous, apathetic manner, "I'm Ms Blue" she sighed, "cause Red is such a simpleton, she forgot to tell you that she'll also be teaching you Japanese, while I'm teaching maths."

Blue did the same thing as Red and closed her eyes again, this time her hair changed from a deep blue, to a striking yellow. "Ahahaha! The name's Ms Yellow kids! I'll be your science teacher this year!" Yellow seemed to be way more unhinged compared to the other two Hedra's. I crazy smile grew on her face, as she said, "alright, now that introductions are complete! I wanna see what us three have to deal with for the next 3 years! We're going outside!"

The class was excited, what were they going to do first, if they're going outside, they must be getting ready to do some training - Mira was already about to jump out if his seat.

"When I call on ya name from this register please make your way to ya dorms to change into your gym kit." Yellow stated, "then make your way to the fields."

"Hayate Yuso! Yokina Kumori!" Both the goofball and the spider stood up and silently exited the room.

"Okoma Yaiju! Angel Sora!" The brutish boy that confronted Mira and Hayate stood up and left the room with Angel. 'Sora... where have I heard that name before?' Mira wondered.

"Taro Mitaru! Omamori Komaeda!" Both boys rose up and moved out. Taro appeared to be 'perfect', with silky light purple hair that went down to his jaw, and never below. The stern look his silver eyes gave through his crystal-clear glasses, gave Mira the impression that he was super serious, or just really uptight. Omamori, on the other hand, seemed to be really chill. Like... REALLY chill, as if he really didn't have a care in the world. His black hair was messy and his facial hair was growing rampantly, giving him some stubble across his lightly tanned face.

"Oh yeah miss, you can just call me 'Oma'" Oma stated, his dark brown eyes staring off as he left.

"Satori Hatai! Satoru Hatai!" The twins stood up simultaneously, both looked like the male and female counterparts to each other. With bright red hair and hazel eyes. Satori had two long pigtails that reached past her shoulders, while Satoru had a much more resevered, keeping his fluffy hair cut short. The sister appeared extremely confident and amiable compared to her stoic brother, who was emotionless.

"Fukuro Shisen! Sei Kinzoku" Fukuro definitely was the most muscular of all the girls, she looked like she had undergone muscle building training her entire. She had a tomboyish look, with short black hair that kinda resembled a raven, her focused red reticule-eyes gave a powerful glare to everyone. But Sei, Sei was... a one-of-a-kind. The man was entirely metal, but it didn't look like a metal-skin quirk. He was a robot! The tiny pistons he used for muscles and the intricate wiring that acted as his veins and arteries could be seen from the small gaps in his plating. His face was human like, but he had no nose and his eyes glowed a dark blue. Mira stared at him in awe as he exited, 'I have a robot as a classmate!' He thought.

"Daigo Jikan! Kusaki Yakuso!" Daigo looked, pretty average - average height, no signs of physical training with curly white hair and bright topaz eyes. But Mira was wary, acknowledging that Daigo must have someone special in order to be here with him.

Kusaki had a mystical and gothic appearance to herself. Her long hair had a smooth purple gradient from periwinkle the top to violet at the tip, like a flower petal which complemented her stem-like pale green body.

"Shin Yume! Mira Kagemaru!" The last boys stood up and both left the classroom. Shin had dark blue hair, black eyes and a VERY confident smile spread across his face, making Mira think of only one word. Eccentric. SUPER eccentric!

Outside the room and on their way to the dorms, Shin turned to Mira dramatically and asked, "lets hope I'm not too stunningly brilliant out there, right?" Mira shook his head and silently walked away from Shin, scolding himself for always making the right predictions, at the wrong time.

**U.A High School Sports Grounds**

Mira made his way over to his class in his new gym kit, composed of his own black trainers blue pants and a blue shirt, the shirt had 'UA' on it in large white font, and the 'A' went all the way down to the bottom of the pants, the sleeves also had a bit of white at red. The shirt was reversible turning into a white shirt with a blue 'UA'.

"Alright ladies and gents!" Yellow started holding a duffel bag, "we're gonna have a little team building competition today! The way we've decided to do this is by... having a game!" as she pulled out a football from her bag.

The whole class stared at her bewildered, they all thought they would be doing some actual hero stuff today, not playing sports. "Ms Yellow, no offence but... is there any point in doing this?" Taro requested, pushing his glasses up, "we're in the hero course, I'm sure we all expected to do something that would aid us in our goal of becoming Pros."

Yellow snickered, "did you seriously think that on the first day I was just going to start off with getting all of you to fight robots or simulate hostage scenarios?" Taro remained silent, "hmm, thought so... I first need to see what you're all capable of doing and where your weak points lay." A crazy grin grew on her face and she continued, "we're gonna do a 7-a-side football match - unlike actual football though you may use your quirks however you like, just don't kill anyone! Ahahaha!"

It all made sense now to 1-A. Sports are a good way to build teamwork, and by allowing them to use their quirks, creativity and general control can easily be assessed, "a genius move" Taro stated defeated, "sorry for being so forward, I should have known that U.A always knows what their doing."

The class was split. White Team: Taro, Kusaki, Satori, Oma, Fukuro, Shin and Okoma. Blue Team: Satoru, Sei, Yokina, Daigo, Angel, Mira and Hayate.

Mira could see that Satoru and Satori were both dissatisfied by the results of the team arrangements. "Miss, me and Satoru work way better together, so how come we got put on different teams?" Satori asked.

"Oh sweetie! I know that you two have great compatibility" Yellow answered, putting two fingers together, "so I want to see what you two can do as 'individuals'" moving the pair of fingers apart as she concluded her analogy, and left the disheartened Satori to her own devices.

Blue team huddled together.

"Okay" Sei said, with his computerised human voice energetically, "tell me all of your quirks and I'll arrange our formation that will best utilise each of us!"

After quickly going through the ways everyone's quirk works, Sei started up his software, "beginning Battle Formation Compatibility Software." His eyes began to flash like a blue strobe light and Sei remained quiet and still for a couple seconds, then awakened from his computing trance, "alright I got it! Satoru, you'll be in goal. Yokina and I will be in defense. Mira, Angel and Daigo will be midfielders, and Hayate will be our forward."

With each team's formation complete, the game could start with the Blue Team kicking off. "Okay everybody!" Yellow screamed, "lets see your Plus Ultra!" And the whistle blew.

Hayate took the ball from Mira and speedily began moving up the field. Okoma's large body provided a decent barricade against the attack, but Hayate responded by sinking into the floor with his portal quirk, and appearing again from behind the behemoth. "He has a portal quirk?!" Okoma raged.

"That's right! A hundred points to Okoma!" Hayate responded, "now... catch me if you can!" Immediately he began zipping from one point to another - no one from the White Team could stop him. He broke past the midfield, then the defense line, and eventually made it to Taro, the goalkeeper.

"Take this!" Hayate yelled as he blasted the football into the top right of the goal. But, Taro was already there! And he caught it with ease. Hayate kissed his teeth and ran back to his side of the pitch.

"Now we counter-attack!" Taro threw the ball to Fukuro, who didn't move once she received it. She stood still and scan her environment, seeing Okoma running down the left wing, with her reticule set on a point, she punted the ball, and it flew across the pitch, too fast for Angel to even attempt to intercept it in the sky - the ball flew 90 metres and landed, right next to Okoma!

"Alright!" He bellowed, "I'll break em apart!" Soon his body began to swell, and increase drastically in size, he went from 6'4" to about 7'6", his heavily tanned skin went from light brown to a dark crimson, and his dark red eyes glowed orange. After he gave a furious war cry, and began his charge. Though he was huge, his speed was insane! He zoomed past Daigo, shoving him off the pitch easily - Sei and Yokina both tried to defend against him but he was too powerful, and his charge broke through the duo's defense like a battering ram.

One on one with Satoru, Okoma began to take his shot at him, but a nearby Satori tried to intervene, putting a hand out.

"Wait! Don't shoot yet!" She warned, but Okoma didn't take notice, and fired the football, leaving a small sonic boom behind it. The ball zoomed across the pitch and was caught by Satoru - however, he wasn't instantly overpowered by the shot, at first he seemed to be struggling to hold the shot at bay, but eventually the ball wore down and stopped spinning, like all its energy had been sapped from it.

An angry Satori confronted the monster, "you big idiot! I was trying to tell you! Satoru has a quirk that weakens anything he touches, so it doesn't matter how powerful the shot is, if he can catch it, it's not getting past him!"

"You can't tell me what to do, piss off" the monstrous Okoma growled, and walked away from the fuming Satori.

Play resumed and Satoru threw the ball high up into the air, which was caught gracefully by Angel who held it with her legs, she proceeded to glide across the field with her snow white wings, leaving most of the White Team unable to defend against her. But soon something caught he leg, pulling her down and dropping the ball. It was a vine! Sent up with incredible accuracy from Kusaki, once the ball fell, it released her and receded into the earth. Kusaki attempted to pass the ball to Shin, but a thin, black wall appeared in front of him, and the ball rebounded of it to Mira, who deactivate the quirk and let the blade of grass fall to the floor. His experiment worked, he could use Shadow matter on objects he had touched recently, but wasn't currently, though is was much harder to maintain and didn't have a large range.

He began his move and dribbled through the midfield with skilful coordination. Eventually he encounter Oma, blocking Mira from the goal. Mira couldn't force his way through, but with a quick feint he got around him. But, before Mira got away Oma got a tap on his right shoulder, shrugging afterwards and letting Taro handle it.

Mira was through. Taro readied himself and Mira noticed that he was already in the spot he was thinking about shooting in. He pulled his leg back and took his shot..

And missed! Soon he felt his balance shifting backwards, causing Mira to fall right on his butt, leaving the ball to roll of the pitch. Mira sat there, confused and embarrassed - he was certain he was going to hammer that football, but, by some cruel twisted fate he flopped quite an easy shot, and slipped over for additional awkwardness.

"Hahaha! Nice one Mira" Okoma taunted, pointing an orge finger at his victim, "If that's how you took down the 100-pointer, then I guess it really wasn't that big of a deal!"

Angel came over to help her crestfallen friend up, "don't listen to him," she said sending out a helping hand.

Mira nodded, taking her hand and lifting himself up, "we'll wipe that dumbass smile off his dumbass face soon enough." And the two made their way back to their side.

Play resumed and the ball was given to Satori. "You wanna see what I can do Ms Yellow!" She exclaimed, "then I'll show you." All of a sudden she started moving extremely fast across the pitch, even though she was in the defence, all of the sudden she was already at the halfway line, before the Blue Team could even respond!

"Was she always that fast?" Daigo asked shocked, "why would she be a defender if she had a speed quirk?"

"I don't think it's a speed quirk" Sei answered, "I checked the school database, her quirk lets her amplify the properties of anything. She most likely used it on herself."

"He right Satoru?" Daigo asked, looking to the goalie and getting a couple nods back."so she's amplified her speed and strength!"

"What can we do to stop her?" Sei wondered, "Dammit! She's already at our midfield line!"

Satori passed the ball the Shin, panting due to the penalty of using her quirk on herself, "that's... all... I can do... for now."

"Do not fret Madame, I shall spin your inelegant spectacle into a stunning sight!" Shin responded, "with my... BEAUTIFUL ILLUSIONS!"

'Maybe I shouldn't have passed to him' Satori wondered.

Suddenly, dark blue smoke began forming around him, and all of a sudden, there was another Shin with another football! Angel, Daigo and Yokina tried to each tackle one of them, but one of Shin easily and quite impressively danced around Angel and Yokina with precise dribbling. The other Shin exploded into blue smoke with a POOF! Once Daigo touched the football with his sliding tackle, leaving him coughing and wheezing, while shin was through on goal.

Shin made another clone, and both simultaneously took the shot. The pair of footballs sped through the air, each going in opposite directions. "I'll get the right one, you get the left!" Sei commanded, and both attempted to block their respective shots. The balls approached, Satoru punched it with his fist, Sei blocked it with his foot.

POOF! Both footballs exploded into smoke! And with the goal keeper-less, Shin blasted his real shot into an open net.

"GOOOAAAL!" Yellow screamed, "that's 1-0 to the White Team!"

"Oh I truly am brilliant!" Shin stated, "Did my Illusions stupefy you?"

And with that, the first half ended.


	5. Quirky Football! Pt2 - The start line

Morale for the Blue Team was critically low. Satoru and Sei blamed themselves for not noticing the third football; Yokina and Angel blamed themselves for their inability to stop Shin; Mira blamed himself for messing up and giving the White Team a counterattack in the first place.

Hayate, annoyed with his team's melancholy spoke up, "what's with all these long faces? We haven't even lost yet!"

"Hayate..." Satoru replied, "none of our attacks have even fazed Taro, if it keeps up like this, we WILL lose."

"Then let's change it up!" Hayate argued, to everyone's surprise, even though they were losing and most of them couldn't think of anything to help beat the White Team, Hayate face was still overflowing with hope and confidence.

"We just need a plan, anything that can help us get back to the same level as them. I've got something that I've been working on, just focus on passing it to me!" Hayate said getting ready to re-enter the field, he turned to his team, "we've just gotta give it our all, Miss said she wanted to see our 'Plus Ultra' didn't she?"

The gloom in the group faded as their confidence was revived. As the team made their way onto the pitch, Mira glanced at his friend, with a deeper respect. 'I gotta hand it to him' Mira thought, 'he always knows what to say at the right time.'

The second half began with the White Team's kickoff. The ball was sent to Satori who again bolted up the pitch with amplified speed, leaving the Mira and the attackers in the dust. She was just about to pass the defence when - she halted abruptly, and looked down to see a small, sturdy, white web tethering herself to the ground.

"I'll be taking that!" Yokina said, snatching the stuck ball from her web trap with ease. "It'll dissolve in a couple minutes!" With a cunning smirk on her face, she ran off and sent the ball to her teammates.

The Blues showed excellent teamwork with their passing play, making subtle but effective pushes forward, then passing it to another comrade close by. Even Mira, whose passes weren't that accurate (to his surprise), benefitted from this system, and eventually the ball got to Hayate, who portalled in between the Whites's defence.

'If I can't score against you normally, then maybe I'll have to add a bit of flair to my shot to throw him off!' Hayate schemed. The plan was ready in his mind, he struck the ball, and used his portal quirk on it! It whizzed through the air, portalling to the right, then left! Then flying straight at Taro!

And straight into his left hand.

"Wha- but... BUT HOW?!" Hayate sputtered, "no-one could have known that the ball was gonna be portalled in that direction!... 'cept for..." Hayate's eyes lit up, stumbling upon a logical realisation.

Fukuro initiated the attack again with a perfectly accurate long ball to Monster Okoma, dashed down the right side of the pitch with only 2 targets on his mind - the goal, and the one blocking his path, Mira.

"WITNESS MY POWER! MIRA KAGEMARU!" Okoma exclaimed, Mira ran up to the beast preparing to defend against the charge - only to receive a brawny, dark blue arm slamming right into his side, and flinging him up into the air, as Okoma pressed forward.

"Aaaaargh!" Mira screamed out in pain, as his body smacked the grass, the hit from Okoma felt like it nearly crushed everything on his upper left side. The entire class came over to check up on him.

"Alright! Alright!" Yellow said, blowing on her whistle hard, quieting down the commotion, "Okoma, that's a yellow card, if we weren't using quirks you'd easily be sent off."

He grunted stubbornly. "What do you say now?" Yellow asked him giving him a very unsettling stare.

Okoma flinched, "...sorry..." he muttered.

Ms Red came out and asked, "Mira are you alright?"

"Y-yeah" Mira replied getting up slowly, "he didn't break anything, the pain will stop eventually."

"Great!" Yellow said, "the ball will go to the Blue Team with a free kick."

As the White Team were returning to their side, Hayate grabbed the Blue Team together. "I've figured out Taro's quirk guys!" Hayate whispered excitedly, "he can read minds! The only way he could've known that I was gonna portal the ball in that area was if he already knew what I was thinking."

"That makes sense. Welp, guess we've got no choice, since we ain't got any other ideas" Daigo responded, "I've got a plan, but we've only got one shot at it." He looked at Angel, "and I'm gonna need you to help me Angel"

"M-me?!" Angel stuttered, "I mean, sure! I'll try my best to help us score!" Everyone huddled in, and Daigo began whispering.

Just before Mira was about to take the free kick, he felt a tap on his shoulder, "erm, Mira?" He turned to see Yokina, looking at him with concern, "what is that weird red 4 on your right shoulder? I only noticed it now when you were about to take the kick."

He looked at the spot Yokina was pointing to, she was right! There was a weird, rigid, dark-red shape on the back of his sports top, drawn in the shape of a 4. Mira was pretty sure that it wasn't there when he put it on at the dorms, so where did it come from? A memory gave Mira a good idea - maybe that was the exact spot that Oma had tapped him - if so, it was the cause of all of Mira's misfortunes: the bad passes, the clumsy dribbling, the terrible shooting!

"That's it!" Mira yelled shocking Yokina, "sorry... you solved it Yokina!" He smiled, "if this shirt is what's causing all of my problems, then..." and Mira flung his shirt away, displaying his chiselled torso he acquired from all the training he did with Lt Kebou, making Yokina's snow white skin, turn a bright pink, staring in awe and disbelief.

Yokina returned from her shock, "well, that's what friend are for" both laughed and she ran back to her position.

The now topless Mira took the free kick well and the ball was sent up to be caught by Angel, who glided over the Whites again, however this time Hayate was with here on the ground, portalling Kusaki's vine snares away.

She was one-on-one with Taro, the ball was released from her grasp, as she prepped her shot, 'think of cute things! Anything apart from where I'm shooting!' She thought to herself as she blasted the shot at Taro.

"I don't need to read your mind to tell where this shot is going" Taro responded, moving to the area where the ball was heading, "your body language is enough." The ball was heading right into his arms - he was ready to catch it...

And Daigo appeared out of nowhere! Looking very flustered, as the ball headed in another direction and straight into the goal, while Daigo fell onto the floor.

**20 seconds earlier**

Angel was soaring towards Taro, little did the White Team know, that she was carrying a friend along with her, it was Daigo! Like a magic knight flying across the sky on his mystical pegasus, Daigo and Angel zoomed towards goal.

"It's a good thing that I take my little siblings for ride ever now and then" Angel said, "I'd never be strong enough to do this if I hadn't."

"Definitely" Daigo replied, "just remember not to think about the plan when your shooting" Angel nodded in response, and took the shot.

Just as the shot was seconds from reaching Taro's hands, Daigo activated his quirk. Immediately the world froze. Everyone was paused, Hayate using his portal, Yellow cheering - time had ceased, but Daigo could move freely. He dropped down from Angel's back and bolted towards the football. "I've only got 5 seconds to do this!" He reminded himself, once at the football he headered it in the opposite direction the ball was travelling. It didn't move, but Daigo knew it had absorbed the force he applied to it. Suddenly, he reeled and convulsed, groaning in pain, as the world thawed out and time continued, the ball flying into the goal to Taro's surprise, and Daigo collapsing in front of it.

**Present**

The Blue team had scored, but at what cost. Daigo was practically having a seizure next to Taro, as Ms Red again came over. "Oh my, he's going to have to go to the infirmary. I need someone from the White Team to take Daigo."

Oma raised his hand and came over to Daigo, giving the unconscious boy a piggyback, and walking off to the infirmary.

"Dammit! When he told me about his quirk, he didn't say anything about such a severe knockback" Sei stated, "there must've been another way to score!"

"Your right there probably was" Hayate replied, "but we were desperate, and Daigo wanted to do everything he could to help us win, now we gotta give it everything, we can't let his efforts be in vain!"

The game continued, 1-1. The 2 teams fought hard to try to push through or hold back. Taro kept on saving shots easily; nothing could get past Satoru; Kusaki's vine traps and Yokina's web trap, ended many 'successful' attacks; Sei and Satori were great at pushing the ball up from defence, with his robotic muscles and infinite stamina, and her amplified physique; Fukuro's passes always hit her mark, and Mira got his mojo back, with stunning dribbling and passes; Okoma's strength was uncontested charging through everyone at the blink of an eye, while Angel's ability of flight gave a her an advantage of never needing to contest with anyone; Hayate's portalling made him significantly faster that anyone else and Shin's illusions were great at confusing his opponents.

The two teams were at a stalemate - in every single way.

There was less than 10 minutes until the end of the game. Shin gestured to Fukuro, "please give me one of your beautiful passes madame!"

"Ya better score Shin!" Fukuro yelled, blasting the football over to Shin, "and I ain't no 'madame'" she mumbled.

Once the ball was in his possession, Shin smirked, and began his intro, "I hope you are ready! Be blown away by my most spectacular illusion!" He kicked the ball up in the air - instantly, a large dark blue smoke cloud consumed the football...

And thousands of replica footballs erupted from the cloud as it began to dissipate, "MYRIAD! ILLUSION!" Shin announced as his super move sent all them towards Satoru.

"Woah woah woah!" Sei screamed, "that's a lot of balls!"

The sea of balls swarmed the attackers, many of them poofing into blue smoke, but the sheer quantity was too large for them to make a difference. They had all reached the defence!

And Yokina stood there, an excited smile spread across her face, she squealed, "yess! I finally get to try out my own move!" She drew her arm back and took a stance as if she was about to throw a frisbee. The balls were approaching, if she couldn't stop them all now, they were all going to overwhelm Satoru.

"Haaaa! Hunter's..." Yokina swung her drawn back arm around, releasing from her hand a huge spider web, "WEB!", both ends stuck quickly to the lightpoles near the edges of the field, the web was towering, about 10 feet high!

"Noo!" Shin sobbed, "my gorgeous illusion, halted by mere threads! How inelegant!"

All of the footballs got caught in the net, poofing immediately after making contact with it, it took a while for them all to disappear, but eventually Yokina felt the real football make contact with the web, which she gracefully snagged from it. "You guys got this!" Yokina screamed pointing at the 3 attackers, a wide grin on her face "I gotta remove this web."

This was most likely the Blue Team's last chance to score and win. The trio began their final assault. Mira gained the ball from Yokina, and quickly began pacing up the field. Okoma was blocking his run, "you won't get past me Mira!" Okoma grunted. Mira didn't answer, he already knew what to do - he kicked the ball upwards, high above Okoma's head. A black shadow engulfed it, twisting and hardening, into a boulder! The rock dropped instantly, Okoma put his hands up ready to catch it and show off his power!

But the boulder never landed, instead what landed was a regular football right on his face, bouncing off and landing behind him, to the feet of a chuckling Mira, "dude, it's just a football, it ain't that heavy" he ran off leaving a raging Okoma.

"MIRA KAGEMARU!" Okoma roared.

The ball was sent to Angel, who this time was actually running on the ground, however her wings were providing great defence to her charge, blowing defenders away with mighty wingbeats.

"Those 3..." Yellow mumbled to her sisters, "they've got something alright" her iconic smile growing on her face seeing the potential.

"Hayate!" Angel called out as she lobbed the ball towards him. Once received, Hayate portalled through Satori and Kusaki, and was through for the final showdown against Taro.

"Okay mind-reader" Hayate said, a cunning smile growing on his face, 'read THIS!' He thought.

Hayate pictured Lt Hopu in his mind, her curvaceous figure wearing a highly immodest bikini giving seductive eyes. His nose bled a little mid-thought.

"Aaaah!" Taro screamed disgusted, "how vulgar! He's too close! The image is too clear!" Taro deactivated his quirk, and relaxed knowing he wouldn't have to stare at 'it' any longer. But now he had lost his main defence and couldn't tell exactly where Hayate was going to shoot. But he could read body language, as he did with Angel. Hayate took the final shot... but Taro read it! He dove in the right direction! The ball was on its way to reach his gloves...

And another thin black wall appeared near the goal. The ball bounced right off it and landed right into the goal!

Yellow blew the final whistle, its was over! "Victory to the Blue Team! 2-1!" She exclaimed.

The Blue team celebrated! Happy cheering erupted from all of them! Hayate clamped himself onto Mira again "We did it buddy! We did it!" He cried. Sei gave the entire team a bear hug, which was pretty uncomfortable since it felt like they were getting trash compacted.

The White team made their way over to the Blues to congratulate them. "It was a great match" Taro said, "I never would have thought up something... so obscene! A genius move!" He pushed up his spectacles acknowledging Hayate.

Okoma brooded in the back, staring at Mira with intense fury, "I'll crush you next time Mira" he mumbled.

"What did you do to get Taro to react like that anyway?" Mira asked curiously.

"Oooooohh... it's probably best if you don't know" Hayate answered and the two friends joined back in with the cheering.

"That was a wonderful game everyone" Ms Red said, "you all showed us that you have a good understanding of your quirks, it looks like some of you have found ways to improve it, with super moves, but the things that impressed us all the most was your teamwork and how you all covered each other's weaknesses."

"Looks like its gonna be a fun 3 years with this class!" Ms Yellow stated.

"Your introduction day is over everyone, you can all just make your way back to the dorms now." Ms Blue informed.

**Heights Alliance**

"That was great!" Sei exclaimed, relaxing on the couch "U.A is so amazing!"

"I know right!" Satori said, "to be honest, I thought we'd just do boring introduction lessons."

Amongst all the chat, Mira approached Oma who was just watching the TV, appearing to be in his own world. "Sup Oma, how's Daigo doing?" Mira asked, acquiring Oma's attention,

"He's doing good, he'll be back tomorrow, but for now he's sleeping at infirmary."

Mira sighed, relieved to know his classmate was ok, we continued, "I just wanted to know, was it you who put that red 4 on my shirt? I wanted to show it to ya, but it vanished after the game."

"Oh yeah dude" Oma replied coolly, "that's just how my quirk, Gambit, works. I touched you with my left hand when you ran past me and my quirk was activated - you see, my quirk has the ability to change somebody's luck, for better or worse."

"In my case - worse, definitely worse" Mira added and the two laughed.

"You gotta admit, you falling flat on your butt was kinda funny though" Oma said.

**A couple hours later**

Most of the other students returned to their rooms to unpack their stuff and decorate their new rooms, Mira didn't have much so he just stayed downstairs, laying on the couch.

'It's all so crazy' he thought to himself, staring blankly at the ceiling, 'I thought for sure that I was just going to go to some deadbeat high school after finishing my sentence at the MJCF - and, now I'm here! Learning to be a hero with my best friend at one of the best hero academies in the world.'

Soon a head introduced itself into Mira view, he looked, seeing it was Angel's, "I just finished unpacking, you wanna see?" She asked.

Accepting the offer, Mira followed Angel into her room. It looked like the general room everyone got:

Immediately after entering there was a wardrobe to the left, filled with expensive clothes, and a glass sliding door at the end of the room that leads out to the veranda, with a yellow desk with a lamp that was filled with stationary just before the glass door so she could do homework and get a nice view of the school. And the en-suite bathroom was immediately to the right once you enter. To the right of the desk and behind the bathroom was a king sized bed with a bedside table and lamp. And finally next to the bed was a shelf attached to the wall with tons of photos and storybooks.

Once in the room, Mira looked at her desk, seeing a super high-end laptop, with the word 'Sora' engraved on the front in italic silver. Something clicked in Mira, he was wondering where he had heard the name 'Sora' before and he remembered, "Angel?" Mira asked, "Is your dad..."

She sighed, sad at her friend's revelation, "yes..." she walked over to her shelf and took a framed photo off it. It was a family photo with Angel as a little kid standing proudly next to a large man with neat white hair and dark blue eyes in the centre. He was Mamoru Sora, the owner and CEO of Sora Industries, one of the largest technology manufacturers in the country - they designed TVs, computers, even aeroplanes!

"Woah.." Mira uttered. But suddenly Mira was shocked to see that tears were welling up in Angel's eyes, "wait, what's wrong Angel?"

"I'm sorry," she replied, wiping her eyes "I just... I... really don't like people knowing about that." She slumped onto her bed, "In my old school, many knew about my family, so I had many 'friends', I thought I was being a good friend by helping all of them out with 'favours' like getting candy or some tech... I was just being used. And once I realised this and started to say no - then they all left."

Mira came and comforted his friend, hugging her, he whispered, "Angel, I promise, you ain't a piggybank, you're my friend - and I'll always treat you as such."

"Thanks Mira" she responded softly.

"Hey Angel! come down stairs we're all going to get dinner at the- eeeeek!" Mira and Angel turned to see Yokina staring at the two, red in the face. Immediately she walked out the room embarrassed, "oh my god! it's the first day and you two are already couple!"

Angel separated from Mira and chased after her yelling, "it's not what it looks like! We're just friends!" Mira clenched his chest, feeling the pain of being friend-zoned.

He chuckle to himself, and got up "this is it... my hero academia! Lets make the best of these years!" a content smile spread across his face as he joined 1-A downstairs.


	6. Costumes!

**Author's Note**

I decided to give the costume descriptions of each student their own chapter since I felt it would be a bother to both you and me, if I did so in the next chapter. So here ya go! Some characters will get their costumes described again in the story though.

**Mira**: A black jumpsuit, holding a wooden bo staff on the back with metal strips of flexible grey steel running down the oustide of his arms and legs and across his body to reinforce his real costume, the Black Knight Armour.

**Hayate**: An orange gilet, over a black long-sleeved shirt, black baggy pants and black and orange boots. With a utility belt containing many tools that can help in fights or rescuing. His gilet has a logo on the top left of a H going through a portal.

**Angel**: A bright white and gold breastplate at her chest with chainmail at her lower torso and golden feather-like shoulder-guards with a pair of golden bracelets. Her lower half consists of a long white skirt that hides her left leg but shows the white leg armour she wearing on her right.

**Okoma**: A stretchy dark orange bodysuit with a large space down the centre to display his hulk-like muscles, lion's fur runs along the edge of space reaching his collar to give off a 'mane'.

**Yokina**: A pink bodysuit with pink running shoes connected to the suit, patterned with a white spider web across her entire body beginning at the top left of her chest. She also has two oink web-launchers at her wrists, that take some of the webbing she produces from her palms and stores it in compressed capsules for slinging.

**Taro**: A black trench coat, over a navy blue turtleneck shirt and black pants with black boots. He has a silver visor, tinted black over his face to prevent villains from telling whose mind he's reading.

**Oma**: Blue trainers, jeans and a white hoodie, very casual! His hoodie is styled with a large spade on his torso, with the 4 suits patterned across the sleeves and over the hood. He has special green (good luck) and red (bad luck) gloves that improve his luck when using his quirk.

**Satori**: A white battlesuit patterned with red arrows with a light blue outline pointing upwards on her arms chest and legs.

**Satoru**: A red battlesuit patterned with white arrows with a light blue outline pointing downwards on his arms, chest and legs.

**Kori**: A dark purple long sleeved shirt and skirt with black tights and heeled boots. With a purple mask with dark blue lenses over her eyes.

**Sei**: He's just naked to be honest, but he has a sweet mouthplate, like Optimus Prime.

**Daigo**: A silver jumpsuit with a timer on his right wrist and a medicine pouch on his utility belt for if he ever uses his quirk for too long. He has a bright blue V on his chest, representing 5.

**Kye**: A red jumpsuit, with orange elbow and knee pads, patterned with a small thick red line from his pecs to his orange utility belt. And diagonal orange lines across his forearms and red combat boots, with red gloves with orange knuckles. And a red mask that goes over the back of his head and eyes leaving his hair, nose and mouth free.

**Kusaki**: A dress like costume, with a black, bark like vest, with indigo flora insignia etched over it and a black leaf-like skirt with violet flowers all around it. She has a belt that holds many different seeds for different uses, and vines entwined around her arms for battle and capturing.

**Fukuro**: A black jumpsuit with a bulletproof vest, black combat boots and a black cloak around her, she has a holster belt that holds 2 pistols and tons of ammo (rubber and metal bbs). She wears a black mask over her face with 2 red tinted lenses.

**Shin**: A dark blue tuxedo with a bright red bow tie and pointy black dress shoes he has small jets in his sleeves so he can propel the blue smoke he creates, widening his range for illusions.


	7. Recommendees! - Enter Kye and Kori!

**The next day**

The two best friends walked out the dining hall, "I can't believe we nearly missed breakfast!" Mira said with an annoyed look at his friend.

"I can't believe we have to get up so early" Hayate yawned, "just for a bite to eat."

"Well maybe you should have, I don't know... GOT UP AT THE RIGHT TIME!" Mira exploded at the boy.

"Dude chill, unlike you I don't usually wake up at 6 in the morning" Hayate replied shrugging a cheeky smirk.

"Really dude?" Mira groaned, "let's just hope we aren't late to class."

"Erm... excuse me?" an unknown voice spoke up from behind the duo.

He was a tall kid, about 6'2", with dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes that gave a warm glance through black spectacles. "Do either of you know where the classroom for 1-A is?" He inquired with an accent foreign to the two.

Mira and Hayate gave the guy a confused look, "yeah... we're on our way there now" Hayate replied.

**1-A Classroom**

As the three entered the classroom, Mira asked, "did you need to speak with Ms Hydra? You could have just gone to the faculty office."

But before the kid could reply, Ms Red said abruptly, "there he is! Here's our second 'missing' student!" She shifted to Blue, who stared at Mira and Hayate blankly, "nearly starting a fight on your first day, and tardiness on your second boys? You need to pick it up, get to your seats then."

Once sat down, Mira noticed the other student standing before the class. She was about the same height as Ms Hydra, with dark blue hair, thought her stare was a cold as ice with her royal purple eyes. Scorn was spread across it, as though she hated everything, Mira could feel her contempt from near the back of the class!

"Alright you two" Ms Red began, "introduce yourselves to your new classmates!"

The boy stared first confidently, "sup everyone! I'm Kye Ignatus, a recommendee, you can tell from my accent that I'm not from here like you lot... I'm from the U.K, so coming to a school in Japan is pretty awesome to me! I hope my three years here will be full of great memories!" After his quick introduction he walked over to his seat in front of Mira.

'His Japanese is pretty good for a foreign student" Mira thought watching his new classmate, 'he seems cool - but what about her...' her turned to the girl still standing.

"I'm Kori Esupa" she stated apathetically, and made her way to her seat.

The entire class was shocked 'really? That's all?!' They thought.

Now class 1-A was complete, their education could commence. The typical day was quite simple:

They had 2 hours of general studies, like learning English with Present Mic or reading literature with Ms Red and doing tons of boring maths equations with Ms Blue or watching Ms Yellow conduct crazy experiments (most of which ended with explosions of course). And an hour of creative studies like art, music even sports!

But after a lunch break, the real learning began...

Hero training!

**U.A Boys Locker Room**

Mira opened his costume case. An eager grin spread on his face as he stared at his own hero costume. It was black boots with a grey jumpsuit, which had light armour under it for decent defence, with metal strips spread across the arms, chest and legs, 'they got the right colour, I asked for a sturdy, light and flexible material for those strips' Mira thought as he slipped on his suit. He stretched and did a few small jumps, 'It's a good fit, not that heavy and the strips don't obstruct any movements!' he smirked flexing his arms, "it's perfect!" He stated.

"Looking good hero!" A friendly voice said behind Mira, it was Hayate. He was wearing an orange gilet, over a black long-sleeved T-shirt with black baggy pants and black and orange boots, and a utility belt. His gilet had a logo on the top left of a H going through a portal.

"Not bad yourself Hayate" Mira replied, "the support companies got my costume down to a tee!"

Hayate smiled warmly at his friend, "woah I never thought I would see the day! it's good to finally see a big, stupid grin on your face dude."

Mira looked at him shocked, and then replied with a short laugh, "yeah... I guess it is."

"Nice 'costume' Mira" Okoma sneered walking over to the two. He wore a bodysuit along his collar that appeared to be made out of lion pelt, with a large gap down the centre of his torso show off his massive muscles and lion fur lining the edges of the suit and collar.

Hayate was going to confront the bully, but Mira put an arm out, and chuckled at Okoma's sarcasm, "oh, you haven't seen nothing yet..." as his Shadow Matter formed around himself lengthening and hardening into a knight's armour. Okoma stared, mouth agape at the dark figure, who stared back at him with a smug grin.

**U.A Campus Grounds**

The two halves of the class had met up again and Angel approached the two in her own costume:

She was wearing a bright white and gold breastplate with chainmail at her lower torso and golden feather-like shoulder-guards, with a pair of golden bracelets. She had a long white skirt that hid the bright white armour that she was wearing on her left leg but showed off the armour that she was wearing on her right one.

"Guys!" Angel said sweetly as she ran over to the two, "you both look amazing!"

"And you look just as stunning as always, my Goddess!" Hayate flirted, reaching in for a kiss and getting knocked out again my Mira's swift neck chop.

"And we'll be back... later... you do look good though!" Mira yelled, dragging the collapsed Hayate off the bathroom.

"...thanks" Angel muttered, a tiny blush appearing on her face.

**U.A Training Ground Alpha**

Class 1-A walked proudly towards their hero course mentor through the disaster zone, wearing their incredibly awesome hero costumes! Satori made her way over to Sei, slightly red, "Erm, Sei?" She asked, "I was Just wondering... where's your costume?" the entire class stopped and looked at the two, many of them surprised that they never noticed!

"Well... I'm a robot" Sei replied nonchalantly standing free with his steel body gleaming in the bright sun, "I don't have any 'features' that require obscuring with clothing, so I just decided to go with this! Trust me, I'm sturdy enough. Though my creator, Dr Sakusei, did give me this neat retractable mouthplate!" He pointed to his mouth and two sheets of steel slid across his jaw and covered his mouth, to most of the classes amazement.

The hero course mentor for 1-A was a man, around 6 feet in height with messy long dark hair, unkempt facial hair and half-opened black eyes; he looked pretty exhausted, like he wanted to be somewhere else right now - wearing a black long sleeved shirt and pants that were tucked in to his boots. However, everyone knew exactly who he was just by noticing the grey scarf that was wrapped around his neck. It was Shota Aizawa, the Erasure Hero - Eraserhead.

"You all need to get here sooner, wasting even minutes is highly irrational, especially in a rescue or combat setting" Aizawa stated, receiving a "yes Sir!" from the class. "Introductions are also a waste of time, however the Principal wants me to... I'm Mr Aizawa and I'll be your Hero Course mentor for your three years here." He mumbled.

'He sure is enthusiastic about this' Mira thought to himself.

"Now that intros are done" a chilling smile appeared on Aizawa's face, as he took a remote out of his pocket "how about I throw you all into the deep end already?" He pressed a button, and sirens began to screech! Soon, the ground began to shake violently, dirt and rocks started to jut out of the ground and buildings toppled over.

"It's an earthquake!" Taro exclaimed. Soon after the devastation, a large stampede of small blue robots started to make their way to the group of young heroes. Everyone got ready to defend themselves, taking up their battle stances - but the bots scattered!

"Not everything coming towards you is always out to attack you" Aizawa said, reprimanding the class for that action, "I don't want to see that happening again, it's highly irrational. You might as well drop out right now if you think you'll do it again, even on reflex" he pointed to one of the blue robots still fleeing the area . "Those are 'Civ-bots' and it's your job to get them all to safety..." a loud thumping noise arose from where the Civ-bots were running from, "from them" Aizawa finished, as he pointed behind him to tons of Ultrabots coming round the corner and making their way to 1-A.

"The 100 pointers?!" Many from the class exclaimed. Mira and Hayate were the only students that took one of those down, so a lot of the class were thinking 'could I do the same?'

"Heroes faces trials like this on a daily basis" Aizawa informed the class, "now... it's your turn."

"Angel, lets form an aerial team and search for some of the Civ-bots from the skies" Sei requested, Angel nodded and both took flight, with Sei blasting up into the air with his rocket feet.

Hayate, Taro, Oma, Satoru, Daigo, Kusaki and Shin formed a ground team to help look for more Civ-bots. Kori ran off to deal with it on her own, and the rest charged into the fray - ready to fight.

Yokina webbed the legs of the Ultrabots with her launchers and stuck them together; Okoma and Satori broke through them all with terrifying strength; the new boy, Kye flew through with his feet ablaze! Melting the giant robots with spiral flames jetting from his palms.

One bot was about to slam its arm right down on Satori, but before it could an arrow whizzed through the air, embedding itself in the robot's arm joint and detonating! "Thanks!" Satori yelled at the distance Fukuro, who responded with a thumbs up.

Mira grabbed a broken piece of railing, creating a black longsword out of it. He leapt up at an Ultrabot, his blade glowing a dim purple, "Half Moon!" He yelled as he slashed the blade vertically, and the mega-robo split in two with a perfect slice. As he jumped through he moved towards the others, halving them all with his special move. After the fifth slice, he landed and ran round a corner to take a quick breather, "so my limit with 'Half Moon' is only five" he said to himself panting.

He looked up and watched his classmates take down all the bots. Okoma was monstrous, in form and mind, and was easily ripping through them all. However, in his frenzy, he didn't notice the Ultrabot right behind him, sending both its machine arms down at him. Mira tried to run over as fast as he could, "Okoma, watch out!" He screamed.

A red blur raced towards the scene, "HIGHFIRE... SMASH!" slamming right into the attacking robot, and punching straight through it! "Full power!" A flaming Kye yelled, successfully saving Okoma from a crushing strike. He landed, molten metal flying everywhere as the robot melted into a gross clump. His flames vanished from his body as he made his way to Okoma, "you alright man?"

Okoma shoved him onto the floor, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" He roared, with an intense fury in his glowing eyes, locked right onto Kye, "I COULD'VE HANDLED IT! I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP - EVER! ESPECIALLY NOT FROM A FLAMING BASTARD LIKE YOU!" He swung his massive dark blue fist at the still completely shocked Kye on the ground - but before the fist could make contact, Okoma immediately reverted to his normal form! Grey cloth wrapped around him, subduing the furious boy, "Grr! What is this? Why can't I use my quirk?"

Eraserhead walked towards the mess holding his grey scarf, his now glowing red eyes staring at Okoma with the same ferocity that Okoma gave Kye. "Our first lesson and you're already making me use my quirk?" Okoma turned to glare at the one responsible for his situation, instantly switching to terror once he realised who did it, "Highly irrational. Don't you know I have dry eyes!"

Meanwhile, the ground and aerial teams were doing a good job rounding up most of the Civ-bots. They split into groups of 4 and 5 with Angel helping out Hayate, Oma and Kusaki - while Sei aided Taro, Shin, Daigo and Satoru.

Angel spotted a group of Civ-bots moving through a block of broken buildings. "Found three more over here!" She called out to her group, and the 3 started to follow her. She dove down into the alley where the bots were moving. "Gotcha!" She said smiling as she scooped up the three bots. Their flashed red screens changed to a calm light green, as they made happy beeping noises, "awww, that so cute."

"Nice! I think those are the last ones!" Hayate stated, "lets get back to the-" but before he could finish, a piece of wall from a building next to Angel broke of and fell towards her! "Angel! Look out!" Hayate yelled pointing above her head. She look up, and put a wing up in front of herself...

But it never landed. Angel opened her eyes and removed her wing to see the section of wall floating in midair!

"Move." A cold, commanding voice ordered from Angel's left. It was Kori, her arm outstretched and her dark blue lenses on her purple mask glowing. Angel moved out of the way, feeling like some unknown force was pushing her to a new position. The glow in Kori's eyes disappeared and the rock suspended in the air dropped quickly.

Kori walked silently through the group, emotionless. As she passed Angel she spoke up, "erm.. thanks Kori!" But Kori gave no response, not even acknowledging Angel's gratitude.

"Huh... wonder what's her problem" Hayate asked.

"It must have something to do with 'them'" Kusaki replied.

"'Them'?" Hayate asked confused.

"You've never heard of the Esupa Cult?" Kusaki answered, surprised at her classmate's lack of knowledge, "while everyone in the cult adopted the surname 'Esupa', the only two in the cult that had telekinesis quirks were the leaders, Kara and Konnor. The Esupa Cult was notorious for doing terrible 'battle rituals' to produce members with powerful quirks. Eventually the leaders disappeared." her attitude saddened, "if she really was their daughter, it must've been a terrible childhood. And I can only imagine how it must of felt to be label as a 'child of villains'."

"Woah.." both Hayate and Angel muttered, shocked and amazed at Kusaki's surprisingly large knowledge of such a macabre topic.

"The mission is complete" Aizawa voice rang through the speakers around the training grounds, "all of you make your way to where we started."

"For your first time doing anything like this, you all did pretty decent, I definitely saw the teamwork that Ms Hydra told me about. Well done" the class lit up after receiving good feedback, but immediately died back down as Aizawa continued, "but... that doesn't mean that you don't have room for improvement."

"Okoma, Satori" the two jumped as Aizawa's tired eyes locked on to them, "you both have amazing power but that doesn't make you invincible, be more aware of your surroundings, you're not always gonna be in a situation were someone has your back."

He then switched over to Angel, "same goes for you" to which Angel apologised, slightly red with embarrassment.

"Kye, I saw you use up all your power with that one attack. A highly irrational strategy, even if it was to protect someone" Okoma shook with anger after having to remember the moment, "heroes always try to avoid putting themselves in compromising situations whenever possible, so try to tone it back a bit." Kye nodded confident, taking his mentor's advice to heart.

"And what I've said applies to all of you. Now that you've had your first taste of hell, you can all make your way back to your dorms now." Aizawa stated, and the class made their way out the training grounds, successfully completing their first hero course lesson.

As Mira began to exit, he felt a hand land on his right shoulder, belonging to Aizawa, "actually, I have something I need to talk about with you specifically." The two made their way to one of the alleys. Aizawa began, "Mira, the way you dealt with the Ultrabots, was with your special move right?" Mira nodded silently, wondering where this was going, "well, I'm gonna be blunt with you. A move like that, will never work in the hero world."

Mira stood there completely stunned! 'Half Moon', a move he had worked hard developing and mastering with Lt Kebou had been shattered to pieces by a single comment. "B-but... why?!" He sputtered.

"Well an obvious reason is, it's too lethal. If that move can cut 3 tons of steel like butter, then imagine what it would do to a human."

"Why does that matter?!" Mira replied angered, "the people I'd use it on are bad anyways! Rapists, murderers, terrorists... THEY ALL MAKE ME SICK! If they're ready to take lives from innocent people they should be ready to lose their own!"

Aizawa gave Mira a very stern look, instantly silencing the fuming child, "they may commit many disgusting atrocities... but they're still human. And if we start taking lives, we become no better than the people we spend our time bringing to justice. If you truly believe a move like that will bring any justice to this world... then you might as well pack up your things right now." Aizawa walked off, finished with his feedback. 'He's definitely 'his' son alright' He thought.

**Before the exam**

**Kebou Household**

"Hey Mira, how much do you know about physics?" Lt Kebou asked.

Mira replied confused, "not that much, but I get by in school."

Kebou chuckled, "really? I thought you would've loved it, since it applies so much to your quirk."

"Eh? How so?" He asked.

Lt Kebou thought, placing a hand on his chin, then replied, "well if you think about it, solid matter is just energy in a condensed state. Therefore, you must be condensing energy from your surroundings to produce Shadow Matter!"

Mira stared at Kebou, dumbfounded that he never thought of why his quirk works the way it does. But then an idea popped into his head. "Hmm, what if, I can find a midway, between energy and Shadow Matter?! Surly that'll power up my quirk even more!"

Lt Kebou smiled, "we've got two weeks, better get to practicing then."

**U.A Training Ground Alpha**

Mira stood their for a few minutes, reflecting on Aizawa's words... and snapped.

"DAMMIT!" He screamed, slamming his fist into a broken wall, causing it to crumble before him - and he walked back to his dorm, utterly defeated.

**Heights Alliance**

After cooling down a bit, Mira returned to see most of the class chilling in the living room. Most of the girls were chatting with each other, Oma and Taro were in the middle of an intense game of chess, Okoma was probably brooding upstairs and the rest were sitting round the TV. Hayate noticed him coming and yelled, "dude come over! Its the Superball National Championship Final!" Mira raced over to get a seat. Superball was Mira's passion, he absolutely adored the sport.

Superball was a recently new sport, that set itself apart from the classics by being one of the only sports out there that gave the players full usage of their quirks. The court was small and boxed like a squash court with one large hole on two opposite sides and a big red line that halved to two areas.

The rules were simple - it was teams of 4, you scored points by throwing the ball into the opponents goal or by hitting one of the opponents body, a body-shot earned 2 points and a goal earned 5 points. After 20 minutes whoever had the most points won. The ball was extremely bouncy and fast, so it was really hard to see or catch without accidentally getting hit by it and conceding a point.

Though quirk usage wasn't completely limited, there were rules on it: you couldn't use them across the red line, or to block up the goal so the ball can't land in it, if you can cover your body with your quirk it will prevent the receptors from triggering but you can only cover up two parts of your body (each leg and arm each counted as one).

Everyone in the dorms were rooting form their city's team, the Musutafu Minotaurs, as they faced off against their rivals, the Fukuoka Falcons in the finals.

The group watched on, both teams gracefully evading and deflecting the ball with their quirks and physical strengths. The lead went back and forth, at one point the Falcons were in the lead, then the Minotaurs - 5 seconds later, Fukuoka had gained a 10-point lead on Musutafu! Fukuro, who was with them, looked at Kye, "Is Superball this awesome back in the U.K Kye?" She asked.

"Well, football will always be our national sport but, I'd say Superball's a close second nowadays!" Kye responded.

The game was close, but the Minotaurs landed an impressive quadruple body-shot in the last few minutes and had won the National Championship. They all celebrated "Haha!" Hayate laughed, "Fukuoka didn't stand a chance!"

"Everyone!" Satori announced, gaining everyone's attention, "some of us are gonna be going to the mall tomorrow, so I thought that maybe it'd be a good idea to get everyone to come, you know, to get to know everyone a bit more!" Almost everyone (except Okoma, who was upstairs) agreed to come. Tomorrow was the weekend, so they were free to do whatever they wanted (as long as they got back before their 8 o'clock curfew). Everyone, except Kori, who just sat there on the couch, quietly reading her book and ignoring everything and everyone around her.

"Kori? You're gonna come too right?" Kye said, placing a hand on her right shoulder. Instantly Kori turned, her royal purple eyes glowed as she looked at him - soon, Kye was flung across the room! Though he wasn't touched by anything, it was like a force had just grabbed and chucked him towards the stairs!

'Guess that's a no...' the rest of them thought.

"Gotcha..." Kye replied, half-dazed, "don't make contact with Kori... ever."

**Mira's room**

The bright moon illuminated Mira's dark, dull room. He lay on his bed, absently staring at his ceiling and listening to the cicada's midnight chirping. He mind wondered, and he reflected back at his confrontation with Eraserhead. 'If you truly believe a move like that will bring any justice to this world... then you might as well pack up your things right now...' he couldn't stop thinking about it.

'I worked so hard on that move!' Mira whined to himself, 'and there's no way I'm gonna just abandon it, so that leaves me with two choices: leave... or improve it.' He sat up, staring hard at himself, "errrgh! But how do I do that?!" He exclaimed, scratching his head frantically. He sighed, "guess I gotta do what I'm good at... train!" He smirked eagerly.

The next day

Kori, Sei, Shin and Hayate came down to get some early breakfast. "Mira, are ya down here? You weren't in ya room" Hayate yawned, "I got up early this time, so let's go ea-"

"Wait!" Sei interrupted, "who's that outside?" He pointed to the back yard, where Mira, wearing his U.A gym kit, was currently striking at a black training dummy with a dark sword, the way he struck it seemed weird though, it appeared as though his slash had missed but the dummy still got hit by something, they couldn't even see the blade after he swung and a strange sound could be heard faintly even though the group were a good distance from Mira.

"Hey! Mira! What're ya doing?!" Hayate yelled, but Mira was in mid swing! The sudden yell from Hayate threw Mira off, and his outside swing with this blade released a dark, shadowy energy in a crescent-like shape, and it was making its way over to the spectating four.

"Oh shit!" Mira yelled, completely stunned at the situation that had arose, "look out! Get away from it now!" He warned. The crescent zoomed across the air, closing in quick on the others. Instantly Kori stood in front of the other 3 and activated her quirk, halting the attack. Suddenly the shadow bursted, with a BOOM! Kori winced a bit, the glow in her eyes instantly fading - and the four were pushed back to the glass door that split off the backyard, with the resulting intense air pressure from the explosion!

Mira ran over flustered, "crap! Kori I'm super sorry, it was an accident - please don't punt me like you did with Kye yesterday..."

"Hey! You nearly killed us too!" Hayate added pointing at himself and the other 2. Mira braced himself, ready to accept Kori's wrath - only to hear the glass door slide open, and she left the dorm in her usual no-response attitude.

"What was that?!" Taro yelled, as he and the rest of the class ran into the living room panicked.

All of 1-A's eyes were on Mira, as he ran his hand through his hair and looked up into the sky, he smiled a bit, "well... I just got stronger."

**Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall**

The mall was immense. An outside mall with 3 levels which held hundreds of shops. The majority of them sold items that were specifically made for mutants, which made it a highly populated area all year round. The place also had tons of places you could go to have a good time, cinemas, arcades, restaurants and even karaoke!

Class 1-A (minus Kori and Okoma) moved along the busy crowd on the long yellow bricked walkway, excited for the day. Kye looked around in wonder, he seemed more like a tourist than a foreign exchange student.

"Okay! Let's all meet back at the entrance before we leave." Taro ordered.

"Woah, what are you - Class President?" Hayate joked, receiving a smug smirk from Taro.

"Actually... I am!" Taro exclaimed, pushing his glasses up in pride, "me and Vice President Sei must've been the only ones who paid attention to Ms Blue when she told us to apply."

"Dang!" Hayate muttered clenching his fist hard, "her voice is just so... boring! Pay attention? I can't even stay awake in maths!"

The class split up: Angel, Satori, Yokina and Shin were going clothes shopping (though Shin was shopping alone since 'no-one can bare to witness his true elegance for too long'); Taro and Satoru were heading to the bookstore; Oma, Daigo and Fukuro bolted straight to the arcade and the rest, carried on looking for fun.

"So what's the plan bro?" Hayate asked, getting bored from just walking, "maybe we should've just joined Oma and Fukuro."

"We can do that later" Mira replied, "how about a movie guys?" He asked, Kye and Sei gave Mira the 'sure!' shrug, and Kusaki zoomed right up to him.

"A horror movie! That would suffice" Kusaki exclaimed, Mira could see she was really hyped up for this, "we have a multitude of options: 'The Silencing', 'Bump in the Night 2', 'Murder Storm'!" As listed she counted the movies, getting more and more excited after each movie.

"Wait they made a sequel?!" Kye stated shocked, "'Bump in the Night' was sooo good! Let's go watch that!"

"Hmm" Sei was wondering, "Dr Sakusei never let me watch horror movies, though I found trailers on the internet and they looked fascinating! So sure!"

"I really don't mind" Mira stated, "I haven't watched a horror movie in years, let's hope there all still decent, you two will have to give us a quick rundown on 'Bump in the Night' though."

Hayate looked at each of them as they talked about how pumped they were for the movie, with Kye and Kusaki giving a short synopsis as they made their way to the cinema. 'Crap! I hate horror movies, and from how those two are describing it, there are probably gonna be tons of jumpscares too! I've gotta persuade them to watch something else!'

"Wait guys" Hayate said interrupting Kye and Kusaki's summary, "what about that new 'Quick and the Quirky' movie? Car chases, explosions and superheroes! Can't say no to that."

The four in front turned with a skeptical look on all there faces, "you wanna watch a trashy car action movie that has way too many sequels, over the sequel to a literal masterpiece of horror media?" Kye asked completely stunned.

"Nah, Hayate's just scared of horror movies" Mira replied with a smirk directed at Hayate.

"NO I'M NOT!" Hayate reacted, "ahem, I mean, you have no way to prove that's true."

"Yeah I do" Mira replied, his smirk turning into a cunning smile, "let's go watch the movie guys! Oh... you don't have to watch if you don't want to dude, but you said you ain't scared, so it shouldn't be a big deal."

'Crap! He's got me!' Hayate thought panicking internally, 'I can't back down now!'

In the meantime, Angel, Satori and Yokina were whizzing round a boutique, trying on tons of new outfits and helping each other find clothes that were cute and chic.

They had just finished and were changing back into their casual clothes in the changing rooms, and were chatting through the thin walls that divided them.

"Aah! That was great!" Satori sighed, "I haven't gone shopping with friends in a really long time."

"Yeah, I barely ever used to go clothes shopping back home, let alone with friends - I didn't think it would be so fun!" Yokina replied.

"And we all found stuff we liked" Angel replied, "we had to through so many other places though!"

They all laughed, "but it was worth it, this place's clothes were all so cute I couldn't decide!" Yokina added.

"Yep, and a girl needs to look cute... especially you Angel, if your gonna wanna impress Mira." Satori joked.

"Eh?!" Angel replied red in the face, she forgot that when Yokina ran out on the two that one time, Satori (Angel's room neighbour), was leaving her room as well and heard what Yokina said about Mira and Angel being a couple. "Satori!" She whined.

"Sorry, sorry" Satori replied as the two laughed and left the rooms, "I think Yokina's already waiting outside, so let's go and catch up with her."

As the two made their way towards their friend outside the boutique, they noticed another person, wearing a hoodie, jeans and trainers all black, with his face obscured by the hood. The figure bumped right into Yokina, knocking her over as she quickly looked over and apologised, "sorry, I-"

"You should watch were your walking... freak." The hooded man stated in a nasty, belittling tone, staring down at the spider girl as if she was literally an insect.

"HEY!" Satori yelled at the man, "don't you dare talk to our friend like that!" The man turned to the two girls, giving them a good look at the face that was hidden under the hood, he had a large scar across his face, from the top of his face that crossed his left eye, something about him seemed - off. Or even...

Villainous.

"Heh" the man sneered, "this is a free country, I can say whatever the hell I want, and I definitely ain't gonna stop just because some high school bitch told me not to."

"You bastard..." Satori mutter, she was absolutely ready to deal out an amplified punch straight to this man's filthy mouth - but Yokina intervened.

"Satori, don't." Yokina stated, placing a snow white hand in front of Satori, "let's just leave him alone."

"Heh, smart choice" the man replied, and slinked off quietly.

"I hate asshats like him" Satori said, glaring daggers at the hooded man.

"Are you alright Yokina?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, don't worry" Yokina replied, "it's nothing I can't handle."

"Well, we aren't gonna let that guy ruin our day!" Satori exclaimed, to the other two's confusion, as she pointed to a text on her phone, "the rest of the class are having an okonomiyaki party!"

Glasses clang, as the class sat round a giant frying table, where a large robot stood round the stove and prepared the huge pancake. Taro talked about an interesting book on quirk genetics he found with Satoru, while Oma and Fukuro talked about their hellish endeavour beating a decade old high score. Mira joked about how his group were nearly kicked out of the cinema cause of Hayate's screaming (to Hayate's displeasure), and the three girls talked about their encounter with a 'creepy hooded figure' before they came over.

The massive okonomiyaki was complete, and the entire class enjoyed their feast, ripping it to pieces in minutes. "Huh, I didn't think this could be so tasty! With the whole 'fried cabbage pancake' thing you guys told me about. Man, Japanese food is awesome." Kye said, munching contently on his piece of the meal.

"You really are a tourist aren't ya" Daigo joked.

"Speaking of which, how come your Japanese is so good Kye, I wouldn't expect that many people in the U.K to be speaking the language in day-to-day life." Yokina inquired, as the entire class focused on him, interested in their foreign friend.

"W-well" Kye replied getting slightly red in the face, "I... really like anime."

'Eh? That's it?' Everyone thought, surprised at the response.

"Really!" Daigo exclaimed, his eyes sparkling, "which ones? I'm a huge JayJays fan."

"I've heard of JayJays but I've never really watched it" Kye replied, "I really love shows like St. Seiya and Dragonorb though."

"Watch it." Daigo commanded, with a fiery glow in his eyes.

"Hehe, I'll get to it eventually" Kye responded, "but yeah, I spent a lot of time learning Japanese because I eventually wanted to be able to watch it raw, also I wanted to visit this country for a while and I felt that learning the language would be important."

"So how long have you been learning for?" Yokina asked.

Kye's face went even redder, as he scratched the back of his head and looked down, "5... years."

"What! You started when you were ten?!" Satori exclaimed.

"Japanese is not an easy language to learn, you must've learnt how to read and write in kanji and hiragana too, it would've taken an extensive amount of time... impressive" Taro commended.

"Well I had a lot of time to practice - most kids my age were outside, practicing with their quirks... but, I was quirkless for a while." Kye added, "I actually only received my quirk when I was 13!"

'What!' Mira thought, 'he only had 2 years to work on that quirk and he's already gotten it to that level of power! No wonder he's a recommendee'. He thought back to Kye's Highfire Smash, 'he's probably even more amazing than a typical recommendee'.

"What training did you do to get your quirk to that level?" Taro asked staring intensely at Kye.

"Oh, it was insanity! My uncle and auntie put me through hell. You see, they're both heroes that are really famous around the country, the Storm Hero: Tempra and the Red-Hot Hero: Magma. All that quirk and combat training we did helped me whip my quirk into tip-top shape!"

'So cool!' The class thought as they stared at the boy, starry eyed.

The sun was coming down, painting a bright orange in the sky as the class began leaving the mall, "Phew" Hayate sighed, "I'm stuffed, we even have leftovers for the two 'edgy' ones."

Mira and Kye were walking out, behind to rest of the class, when all of a sudden, a loud scream could be heard behind them. They turned around and spotted a man dressed in all black, running from a woman who was flat on the ground, with a purse in his hand.

"Oi!" Kye screamed, "get back here you purse-snatcher!" He began to give chase to the hooded man.

"Hayate!" Mira yelled, instantly getting his attention, "Kye's chasing a criminal, I'm gonna go help him, you help that woman and call a security guard!" Hayate nodded, and Mira dashed off.

Kye had chased the assailant, zooming through the hundreds of people still swarming the area, the hooded man turned into a dark alleyway with no one around, Kye ran in...

THWACK!

Kye laid on the ground, completely dazed from the surprise attack. "Heh." The hooded man chuckled, as he and two other similarly dressed henchmen made their way over to the downed student, "You ain't safe now. Ya know, kids these days are getting way too arrogant, thinking they're superior to everyone around them! Guess we gotta discipline ya and teach ya to keep the hero stuff to the heroes!"

THWACK!

Instantly the hooded man fell to the floor, his large left-side scar on his face revealing itself under the black hood. He looked up to see the one who dared to attack him. "Like hell you will, asshole." Mira said, cracking his knuckles and taking up an offensive stance.

The other two came in to strike at Mira, but the blows were being evaded easily, as she side-stepped each attack, parrying one and dealing a powerful punch to the stomach of crony no. 1.

Kye came too, and saw Mira protecting him from in front. He was getting pushed back, the remaining two both used their quirks, both bulking up into goliath-like physiques. The punches were much harder for Mira to avoid, and hurt much more when he did get hit. The larger of the two landed a hit that almost broke Mira's arms as it flung him into a pile of trash. "Just give up! If ya back down now and ditch ya friend we won't have to pummel ya into the ground!"

Mira rose up from the trash pile, "No way, I'll never back down." He was in enormous pain, but he knew things could end up much worse if he gave in now. 'Let's put what Kebou taught me into practice again!'

He brought his right fist back, and charged dark energy around it. The one of giant goons pressed forward, ready to crush him. Mira ran towards him with, getting closer to the monster before he could bring his arms down, Mira slammed his dark fist into the goliath, a wave of darkness flowed around Mira as the giant got blasted straight into the wall at a turn in the alley. Mira stood there for a second, completely stunned, panting and exhausted. But he returned to his fiery determination. "As long as I'm standing, and my arms are working, I'll defend anyone who needs my help!"

"Heh, I'll commend ya resolve kid. But, you're way too weak to beat me now!" the scar-faced man bellowed as he charged Mira. A stream of flames zoomed past Mira and engulfed the villain.

"It's a good thing he ain't alone then!" Kye yelled, his body covered in bright red and orange flames, "you've pissed me off, I'm gonna scorch you!" He flew right up to the criminal, "Highfire... Smash!" His red hot fist smashed straight down on the villains head, slamming him face down onto the floor and leaving a small crater in the concrete.

Kye reverted to his normal state, now also exhausted, "crap!... Mr Aizawa told me... not to do that!"

"Ya should've listened" a menacing voice said as Kye was grabbed by a muscly arm and put him in a powerful armlock. "Ya know, I could break ya neck right now if I really wanted too, heh, guess I'll be one of the few villains notorious for killing hero students huh?" The grin he gave Kye was chilling, he was serious. Evil... pure evil, is the only word that came to mind when Kye looked at him. "Now... were's ya friend gone?" Scarface asked, looking around and noticing that Mira was no where to be seen, "heh, guess he really did give up on ya huh?!"

"Why don't you look up jackass!" A voice yelled, and said 'jackass' looked up - it was Mira above him holding something, it wasn't his usual longsword, it looked more like a...

Scythe, a black scythe with a nasty, long curved edge. Mira looked down at the criminal. "Have you a taste of my new move! Black Crescent!" He swung the scythe down and the Shadow Matter attached to the rod he was holding had flung right off! It flew straight towards the two in a glowing black and purple crescent.

"What is that?!" The shocked Scarface exclaimed, however in that brief period of fear, Kye lit up with his remaining energy, causing scarface to lose his grip on him.

"Let's end this!" He yelled as he brought his leg up to Scarface's stomach, "LOWFIRE! SMASH!" The firepower from the kick sent the villain straight up into the air, and made contact with Mira's Black Crescent, resulting a loud BOOM and the villain flew straight back down to the ground, making an even bigger crater in it.

Both boys sat on the ground, completely out of energy. "Did... did we do it?" Mira asked, stilled prepared to fight mentally, but definitely not physically. Scarface was completely unconscious back in a less threatening normal human size, the other villain Mira hit with his strange attack was also still unconscious and back to normal. But the last henchmen was no where to be seen, they both knew he must've ran off as soon as the fight got serious.

Mira pulled out his phone, making a call, "yo Hayate... yeah, we did it... bring the guard over to the alley near..."

The guards arrived, and had sent the two criminals off to the police, they also noticed that Scarface was in possession of Yokina's wallet (which she only noticed was gone once everyone was splitting the price of the meal). Mira and Hayate got a serious scalding from the guards. But eventually it was all over, and Class 1-A made their way back to U.A, their day out over.

Later in the Musutafu alleyways, the final crony was trudging along the alleys, resting behind a dumpster to hide from the police. Or maybe...

Someone else.

"Did you get an ID card?" A low, menacing, digitally vocalised voice asked next to the dumpster. He was a tall man, very stocky wearing a long black hooded robe over his body, you could only see the black mask he wore with a long yellow visors and speaker around the mouth section of it.

The henchman stood up instantly, trembling in fear, "n-n-no Master Lancer" he muttered, "th-th-they were too strong.. the other two both got caught."

Lancer was silent. The silence was tense, though the henchman was clearly breaking from the pressure, Lancer's aura was too overwhelming. "That's a shame - we lost 'three' good men for the cause" he stated coldly.

The henchman looked, fear and terror spread across his face, "t-t-three?" Instantly a large red spike extended right out of Lancer's robe, and impaled the henchman.

"Yes... three." He replied nonchalantly, walking away silently from the blood pool forming before him, as the henchman fell to the floor - limp.

"Night Hood doesn't need failures" he muttered.

**A couple days later**

**1-A Classroom**

The class had just finished an lesson with Ms Red and were leaving for lunch. "Actually Mira and Kye can you please stay here, I would like to have a word with the both of you."

"Oooh, someones in trouble!" Hayate jeered as he left the room.

"Shaddup" Mira replied.

"We'll meet you at the cafeteria later" Angel added, receiving a nod from Mira.

Once the three were alone, Ms Red came up to the two. "I'm sure you both know exactly why I'm talking to you right now. What you two did was both stupid and highly irresponsible! If you two had gone any further with that fight, we probably wouldn't even BE talking right now." Both boys apologised sincerely and told her they'd never do it again.

Ms Blue came out and sighed, "at least wait until you get your Provisional Hero Licenses first, then you can at least fight crime legally (with a hero)."

Ms Yellow suddenly appeared, "but don't think you two are completely of the hook yet, we've all got a spectacular punishment for you to reflect upon your idiotic actions! Ehehehe!"

Ms Red returned, "you two will both write a 10,000 word essay about the importance of hero laws and their impact upon superhuman society today. I want it. On my desk. On Friday. Capeesh?

"Noooooooooo!" The two exclaimed, completely defeated by their teacher.


	8. We are Night Hood - Corruption within

**Outskirts of Musutafu**

The orchestra played their beautiful symphony as hundreds of very well dressed people ate and chatted amongst each other in a marble ball room. They were the higher end of society, the rich and famous. CEOs, lawyers, politicians, royalty!

The man who organised this was, T.P Wyatt, a successful American businessman who earned his fortune with a luxury car company, 'Wyatt Motors'. And though his cars were great... his personality and ethics - were not.

Definitely not.

"Oh Wyatt!" A large and pompous woman called out to him, "you would not believe the day I had! Three of my management staff quit today! Three!!" She squealed, "they were saying something about being 'underpaid and overworked', how preposterous! Right?"

"Of course!" Wyatt sneered, "back in my day there was only ONE manager... the boss! Control was absolute! Anyone who tried to step up were sacked on the stop! I doubt those commoners even worked hard enough to deserve a raise!"

"Oh you devil!" The woman replied, "though, that is what we all love about you. Your willingness to go any distance, and trample over anything that obstructs you - all for the sake of profit!"

"Ohoho you flatter me" Wyatt said, "all I can say is that a convenient change to a inheritance will can take someone very, very far."

The two chuckled loudly, but their laughter was silenced - by the shattering of glass.

A black cloaked figure now stood before the crowd, in the centre of the room. All eyes were fixiated on his sliver mask, with red lenses obscuring his eyes. "Mr Wyatt! Looks like you've got a nice party going on around here!" He jeered to the silent audience, "harsh crowd huh? Well I'll cut to the chase and tell you why I'm here."

"You are all scum." He stated, his joking manner replaced with a stern cold voice, "dirty CEOs, crooked lawyers, corrupt politicians, useless royalty! You're the lowest of the low... but in society you stand right at the top! Well, we've decided to take that from you."

"You're all hostages, anyone who tries anything will bring hell on earth to all of you. You will give us all your valuable belongings, and Mr Wyatt..." the mystery man pointed at Wyatt, "where's the damn safe?"

There was silence.

And the crowd erupted into laughter! "Ohohohoho!" Wyatt was nearly tearing up, "YOU, one person, thinks that you can bend all of us to your will! Parents these days have really softened up on their children!" His face turned from pinkish-white, to bright red, as he screamed angrily, "GUARDS!!" About 20 large bodyguards assembled in the room, "APPREHEND HIM NOW!!!!!"

"Wow" the masked man sighed, as the small army of guards charged towards him, "guess you guys really would be begging for hell, wouldn't you?"

A thick black smoke was released from out of his cloak, it filled up the large ballroom in an instant, the guests' mocking laughter became desperate coughing and wheezing, as their lungs begged for air. "Dammit!" One of the guards coughed, "I can't see shit in this smo-"

But before he could finish his sentence, he felt a large sharp object pierce his lower torso. He looked down to see a large red spike straight through his gut, and as it retraced, the guard fell to the floor - his life faded.

"Pitiful" Lancer mumbled from behind the dead guard, he walked of to continue his slaughter, "useless guards die uselessly."

Screaming and terror swarmed the room as guests ran around aimlessly, trying to find an exit - only to find a black cloaked figure, and then - darkness.

Another one of the guards was slowly walking through the smoke, pistol in hand. He noticed two yellow glints through the smoke and pointed, pressing on the trigger.

But it didn't fire. In fact, the guard noticed he couldn't even move his own hand anymore! He couldn't even move his own body! He was stuck, staring at the bright lights as they got closer.

The black hooded figure, looked to be about 5'5", most likely female from her dark outline, and wearing a lime green snake mask with bright yellow lenses that were currently glowing. "I'll be taking that" she said as she snatched the gun from the frozen guards hand. She brought her mask to the bodyguard's ear, "you shouldn't bring weapons if you're too scared to use them" she whispered jokingly and then slammed the butt of the pistol across the guards head, who frozen body soon slumped over, unconscious.

Wyatt walked away slowly and quietly, his legs trembling, the screaming had died down and now Wyatt knew he was all alone - and that he was next. "Boo!" The silver masked figure appeared and Wyatt screamed in terror, falling over and trying to crawl away from the menace.

"W-w-who are you?!" He cried out, tears gushing out incessantly.

"Night Hood" The cloaked man replied, he pointed to himself "but I'm not Night Hood." The smoke started the retreat and flow right back into the man who had released it, giving Wyatt the air to gasp in terror, and a view to witness it.

"WE are Night Hood" he added, as he stretched out both his arms and revealed that Wyatt was surrounded by at least 50 other black cloaked figures, staring at him with their unique masks. Hundreds of bodies were scattered around them - all unconscious... or dead.

"So..." The leader continued, glaring at a pale-faced Wyatt, "where's the damn safe Wyatt?"

"D-d-d-down the stairs a-a-and by the golden knight statue, i-if you pull its left middle finger, the door will open! The code is 2113!" Wyatt sputtered quickly.

"Thank you Wyatt" the Leader mumbled as he made his way towards the door. Just before he left, he turned back to the snivelling Wyatt grovelling before the gang of cloaks, "one more thing" he added, "before you all come and help... don't forget to take out the trash guys" he said as he closed the massive marble door.

Immediately the other cloaked members closed in on Wyatt and grabbed him, he tried to scream but his mouth was clasped shut and then...

Everything went dark.

Outside the now silent manor, the group walked out and made their way towards the woods near the mansion to escape, each of them carrying massive loot bags (of well... actual loot).

Everyone was excited, they had just completed another successful mission, which meant more exposure to the media - the world would eventually come to know Night Hood.

"Woah! We really hit the jackpot now didn't we Hazer!" A skull masked man exclaimed excitedly.

"I already know exactly what I'm gonna do with my cut" a jackal masked woman added, "I've been eyeing this gorgeous necklace for-"

"Enough you two" the silver-masked Hazer replied, "never forget the reason you joined us. We steal not for our own gain, but for the weak and impoverished to thrive in a world that has abandoned them. The moment we forget that - we become villains."

"But funding is an essential part of an organisation" Lancer added, "without it, we can't prepare for our missions, some of our lives depend on our cuts that we earn from these heists, so shouldn't some cash be saved for us?"

Hazer stopped walking and turned halfway to lancer, his silver mask shinning in the moonlight, "of course my allies deserve a reward for helping with our missions, but remember that none of you joined Night Hood for monetary gain. You all joined because my ideal resonated somewhere deep inside your hearts! A world where everyone can live without the fear of sleeping on the streets, and begging just to get a bite to eat forever."

"He's right you know" the jackal-mask stated as she punched skull-mask on the shoulder. "I can't believe my mindset was almost completely like those pompous asses for a second."

"Super, duper sorry Hazer!!" Skull-mask replied, rubbing his sore right shoulder.

'Fools, the lot of them' Lancer thought, 'money is power... without it, the world doesn't function. To just give it all to homeless crack-heads and drunkards is absurd!! But... it doesn't matter to me. I've been embezzling money from the off-shore bank account since i joined Night Hood!' He looked up at his leader, "But-"

"Lancer, back off" the snake-masked member stated, "Hazer's word is final."

'Damn you, Viper' Lancer thought giving her a death stare under his mask, 'you may be his right hand, but you have no authority over me!'

"Hey!!" A clown-masked man interrupted, "Scouts are saying that heroes are beginning to make their way onto the scene... we gotta bounce!!" And the fifty dashed into the dark woods, their mission complete.

**An Apartment**

After depositing the haul, the members of Night Hood split off back to their normal lives. The door opened to a dark, small apartment, and two members entered in.

They turned on the light and colour flooded in. Though the apartment was small, it still looked cozy. The living room was large with a soft blue bed sofa, and large TV. At the back of the apartment there was a kitchen that was connected to the living room with no walls, displaying to everyone its sleek marble counter, with two large windows on either side of the kitchen showing off the large building outside the apartment, Musutafu City University.

The two that had entered were Viper and Hazer. "So... where's the money going this time, Yuu?" Viper asked as she removed her mask, revealing a smooth face with long bright green hair that looked at Hazer with bright yellow eyes. She was Iwani Hebine, a cool and friendly university student currently studying Psychology at the MCU.

Hazer's real identity was Yuu Fumei, another MCU student in his final year of a Economics course. He took of his mask and ran his hand through his messy sliver hair as he looked back at Iwani, with bright blue eyes.

"Well, we'll provide some funding to homeless outreach programs through our false company name like we've always been doing; give a bit to some soup kitchens around the city, and then give to charity, Little-light has been doing good recently so maybe there" Yuu muttered as he slumped onto the couch, thinking hard about what to do with the rest of their prize pool.

"Hmm, doesn't seem like that's the only thing bothering you" Iwani added, as she sat down next to him. "C'mon, spill it Yuu."

"I don't know" Yuu mumbled, "you might not really get what I'm worrying about."

"I'm a PSYCHOLOGY student Yuu" Iwani stated, pouting as she crossed her arms, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's up."

"Fine..." Yuu sighed. He looked down to the ground, "I feel... like there's something bad going on within Night Hood. Like, some evil is corrupting the organisation, and slowing pushing many of us away from our goal."

Iwani paused, "so, do you believe that we're going to abandon you?" She asked.

Yuu turned his face towards her, both gazed into each other's eyes, and Iwani could see the truth spread across Yuu's face. It was that he believed, it was that he knew.

"I see..." Iwani replied, "Yuu, do you remember how we first met?"

Yuu's eyes widen for a sec, he nodded, "yeah..."

**Two years ago **

An 18 year old Iwani sat in the dark alleyway - dirty, starving... and lonely. Hiding herself from the public eye, though she knew she didn't matter to them. She was just another homeless person scattered around the city, suffering from life's cruelties.

All of a sudden, two large men emerged from the crowd, "oioioi! Lookee what we got here!" One of them said in a low grumbly voice as the pair made their advance on Iwani.

"Oh, poor thing!" The other sneered, "if ya looking for a place to stay, why don't ya come with us girl?"

They started grabbing her, Iwani wanted to scream for help, but she was too tired, too hungry - she was powerless. 'What are they gonna do with me?' She thought, 'is this it for me?'

A cloud of black smoke encompassed the three, Iwani instinctively covered her mouth while the two men coughed and hacked. Soon the sound of fight arose, with sound of two hard punches, and two people falling to the ground. A hand grabbed Iwani's arm and pulled her away quickly, almost flinging her right out the smoke. After a while of running, Iwani noticed the smoke was flowing back into the person pulling her along!

After running for a while, the duo stopped to rest, and Iwani was able to get a good look at her savior. He was a shaggy silver haired guy that appeared to be the same age as her. Once he recovered from the event, he looked up and Iwani looked into his calm, bright blue eyes.

"You alright?" He asked, he looked back down the alleyway they sprinted down, "they'll wake up eventually, but I think we got far enough from those two."

"I'm fi-" Iwani was about to replied, but a loud rumbling noise erupted around the two, and Iwani's face turned a pale pink.

"There's a burger place right round the corner from here, Let's get a bite to eat." The mystery man said, turning to head over to the restaurant. But Iwani quickly grabbed his arm before he left, "huh? Do you not want burgers?" He asked confused.

Iwani shook her head, "no it's not that. I just... don't want anybody to see me like this."

"I see" he replied, "I'll go fetch what you want and I'll bring it back here for you okay?" She nodded slowly and the boy walked off.

Iwani slumped down burying her head between her legs as she pondered, 'why? I'm just a random homeless person, I doubt even heroes would've taken notice of what was happening to me a couple minutes ago - so why did he protect me?'

After minutes of dwelling on what happened, the rustling of a paper bag caught her attention as she looked up to see the guy holding a food bag for her, "you didn't tell me what drink you wanted, hope you like cola."

Iwani thanked the man for his kindness, she opened her bag, and the smell of fast food flooded her senses. She hadn't had meal in weeks, let alone something as luxury as fast food. In mere minutes she devoured everything! The man stared stunned, as he was only half way through his burger, "guess you were really hungry huh? Oh, I never introduced myself, I'm Yuu Fumei, nice to meet you."

"I'm Iwani Hebine, nice to meet you too." She replied quietly.

"So Iwani" Yuu asked, sipping on his soda, "what's your story? I've seen tons of homeless folk, but your way too young to end up here."

Iwani's face saddened, as she looked down and sighed, "well... i've only been on the streets for about 2 months now. 6 months ago my mother married a new man. He was much more wealthy and he seemed nice when I met him for the first time - but, after the marriage..."

Yuu could see tears welling up in Iwani's eyes, "I see, someone with power uses it to harm those around them again" he kissed his teeth, and muttered, "despicable."

"Even though he hurt both of us, mother still stayed by his side, even supported him in 'punishing' me from time to time" Iwani broke down and wept, "I just couldn't take it anymore! So I left, after I froze the bastard and took all he had on him."

"Froze?" Yuu asked, as Iwani wiped her tears and pointed to her eyes.

"It's my quirk" her eyes glowed a bright yellow, "anyone who stares at my glowing eyes is unable to move anything as long as we keep eye contact." The glow faded, and Yuu instantly began to move again.

"Woah, that felt super weird" he added, surpised, As she smiled a bit.

Iwani's smile disappeared quickly as she continued, "eventually, the money dried up, and I had nowhere to go... so, the THIS became my home." As she stretch both her arms out to display the bleak grandeur of the cold, dark alleys to Yuu.

"Damn - life is so cruel" Yuu mumbled, he looked to Iwani, "I really enjoy spending time with people like you, everyone needs someone to talk to from time to time, and well - you guys need it the most in my opinion."

He stood up, and clenched his hands tight, as he yelled up, "IM GONNA FIX THIS DISTORTED WORLD!!!" As he sent out a hand to Iwani, "and I'll start with you. Iwani, do you want a new home?"

Iwani stared at Yuu, she couldn't help but see that, amongst the gross darkness of these alleys, something about Yuu was...

Glowing, or even...

Shining! As bright as the sun that beamed down on the earth. Tears again trickled down her face as she sobbed, with a smile, "y-yes, yes! I would like that so much!!"

**Yuu's Apartment **

The apartment was small, but cozy. The living room was large with a black sofa, and a small TV. At the back of the apartment there was a kitchen that was connected to the living room with no walls, with a marble counter, with two large windows on either side of the kitchen showing off the large building outside the apartment, the Musutafu City University.

"It's not much, but it enough to house two people" Yuu stated, "the bathroom's the door on the right of the kitchen, you can shower there, I'll leave some clothes on the counter for you." Iwani nodded and walked right over to the bathroom.

She left the bathroom, relaxed and refreshed - the feeling of warm water trickling down her had almost become foreign! She took the clothes that were left on the counter and put them on. While she dressed, she thought, 'an hour ago I smelt like a dumpster, and was near death from starvation - and now I'm here, clean, fed and happy.' She walked up to one of the windows, and looked at the large historic building.

Yuu came up behind her, "yep! That's my uni" his sudden statement startled her as she jumped, "woah, sorry" he said quickly.

Iwani smirked, and the laughed, "it's fine... I was planning on going here too before I left home" she looked to Yuu, "what are you studying?"

"Economics" he stated proudly, "that was my original plan to change the world - but now I feel like taking action to solve this problem as soon as possible."

Iwani stared at him again, seeing the same light she saw in the alley, "Yuu, I've decided" she stated, "you've done so much for me in such a short time. So, I wanna help you, I wanna change the world too!... I'm not that strong, but I'll do anything to help achieve your dream!"

**Present day**

**Yuu's Apartment**

"Hehe, to think that meeting you that day was what founded the beginning of Night Hood hehe" Yuu said smirking, "and after all that you were able to attend MCU the following year too! That helped us gain members from both sides of the financial coin."

To Yuu's suprise, Iwani warmly embraced him, "I-Iwan-"

But she had kissed him on before he could finish speaking, Iwani had kissed him! Though Yuu didn't expect this, he didn't mind it, he actually knew he had feelings for Iwani and was happy she felt the same. The two kissed passionately for a couple minutes, their love for each other being displayed openly for the other to accept. Afterwards, Iwani leaned away, and looked at her partner, "it wasn't just that, I wanted to remind you that - even if all the others left you, as long as your sparkling, golden ideal stayed pure within you, I would stay by your side - and well, I can say for sure that it's still pure alright."

The two laughed happily. "Iwani, thank you" Yuu said, "thanks to you, my goal is still strong in my heart even after these couple years."

"Right, and never forget that Yuu" Iwani added, "cause I'm not the only one who relies on that ideal, all of Night Hood does."

**Somewhere in Musutafu**

Lancer was walking down one of Musutafu's many dark alleys, in his usual silently menacing manner. He stopped at a wall with a green brick lodged in the centre of it. "Lancer" he stated in his digital voice, and placed his fingertips on the green brick. A portion of the wall retracted in on itself, and moved to the side to present an entrance, going downwards.

Inside, the base was huge, tons of members were using the myriad of computers: monitoring security cameras, hacking into company accounts, and contacting important people. Gear and tech was all on one side, like grappling hooks, smoke bombs and night vision goggles or non-lethal weapons like, staffs or sleeping dart guns. But the most prominent thing was the large metallic hologram table in the centre of the base, where Hazer and others created 3D plans on how they would deal with their target and acquire the cash.

Lancer walked past it all and went into another room, where two other members stood, one was wearing a viking helmet that obscured his eyes with grey lenses, while the other was wearing a red shogun mask, with crimson lenses. "You sure took your time huh Lancer?" The viking called out.

"I'm the only one that decides when things get done Raida" Lancer bellowed, and mumbled "only me and that fool Hazer." Lancer looked to the other, "you tagging along with this plan too Shogun?"

"Yes" Shogun replied, in a thick traditional Japanese accent, "change will never arise with Hazer in control, we need a powerful leader, one who will force the world to change, not persuade it."

'These two are some of Night Hood's strongest members, with them on my side, Hazer will fall, and I will be the one the rise to his throne!' Lancer thought, chuckling to himself quietly, "now... here's the plan - to destroy Hazer." Lancer began.

**The next day**

'Dammit, stupid villains, stupid essay! Ms Red even wanted us to write it out instead of type it!!' Mira thought angrily as he made his way to the shops to stock up on stationary for the gigantic essay he had to do.

"Alright" he said as he pulling out a shopping list, "i need: 20 pens, 1 stack of paper, maybe pencils if i want it to look neat? Then I'll need like 5 erasers."

While he was thinking aloud, he wasn't looking were he was walking as he bumped into someone, he looked up to see a couple, a shaggy silver haired man and a bright green haired woman, "sorry man, I wasn't looking where I was walking" Mira apologised.

"Don't worry, just be careful next time" Yuu replied, and they all walked off.

"Hey, I think the kid dropped something" Iwani whispered pointing to a white plastic card on the ground. Yuu picked it up and noticed it was an ID card for U.A High School, for Mira Kagemaru, a first year hero course student.

"He's learning to be a hero huh?" Yuu said curiously, he turned around and yelled, "hey kid!! You dropped something!!"

Instantly Mira froze, and checked his pockets noticed something was in fact missing, and ran over to the two quickly, "oh my god I'm such an idiot" Mira stated, "thank you for picking it up" he took back his ID.

"Eh, it happens to all of us" Yuu said. He and Iwani walked off, he yelled, "see ya later! Future hero!" Mira smirked, and walked off to buy his supplies.

**Night Hood Base**

Yuu and Iwani, adorned in their Night Hood gear had made their way down into the base, where Lancer was talking to the other members about their next plans.

"We're currently making endeavours to acquire a U.A ID card to plant a false student into the establishment and acquire some of their state of the art tech for future operations." Lancer said, but before he continued...

"We can't do that Lancer, U.A is not a target for us" Hazer replied, "we only target those who abuse their power, so I'm gonna have to shutdown your plans."

Lancer slammed his fist down on the table, to everyone's shock, "dammit Hazer! Why can't you see that this is for the good of Night Hood!" Hazer yelled, "if you think this plan isn't worthy to carry out, then what do you have in mind?"

All eyes were on Hazer, as he slowly walked towards the table, and put up two fingers, "hehe, I'm glad you asked Lancer. I got two words for all of you..."

"Sora Industries."


	9. Burning Love! - Kye’s got a crush!

**Cafeteria**

Mira, Angel and Hayate had just grabbed their lunch from the Cook Hero, Lunch Rush and headed over to Kye's table, but they noticed something was unusual.

"Mira, what's he doing?" Angel asked, "isn't he usually half way done by now?''

"Yeah" Mira replied, "he seems kinda - distant."

"I'll go ask him" Angel stated, walking over to Kye.

"Hi Kye" Angel said gleefully, though she was surprised when Kye didn't respond in his usual cheerful manner. In fact, he didn't respond at all! "Kye?" She asked.

Both Mira and Hayate joined the two and saw that Kye was staring off into the distance. They sat with him and soon others from 1-A joined the table, the group stared amazed at the stoic Kye, wondering just what he was staring at. At that moment Satori noticed that he was staring at a girl from across the cafeteria.

A wicked grin grew on Satori's face as she started, "So, who's the lady friend you're staring at Kye?"

A pillar of fire erupted from Kye's head as soon as the question left Satori's mouth, "I DON'T KNOW HER!!!!" kye yelled, his face as red as the flames jetting from the top of his head.

Panicked, Angel threw a glass of water on him, instantly putting him out.

"Thanks, I needed that" Kye said as he cooled down, though his hair was still steaming.

''But seriously who is that girl?" She gasped, "do you like her!?" Satori asked the nervous kid, heart-eyed.

"Which girl where? Is she cute!?" Hayate stated getting from his chair frantically looking for the girl in question.

Now everyone was staring over at the girl, she had dark blue hair and bright blue eyes, with a bright beaming smile spread on her cute face.

"Woah.." Hayate muttered, "she's perfect."

"I know" Kye added, "I've been wanting to talk to her ever since I saw her."

"Then why don't ya?" Yokina asked.

"I can't - what if I make things awkward?" Kye exclaimed.

"Fine" Satori replied "me and Angel will go and talk to her for you."

"Wait… What!?" Angel and Kye both exclaimed. Angel sighed, and the duo made their way to the mystery girl.

The moment that Angel and Satori started talking to her, Kye looked down and went slightly pale. "Oh my god, I'm going back to the UK! Guess my time here at UA has come to an end!" Kye muttered, though he said it in English so no-one understood what he said.

He looked up for a second and made eye contact with the mystery girl, looking straight back down again immediately. Angel and Satori came back a little while later and came to Kye with an excited smirk on their faces.

"Kye" Satori stated, "we just got you that girl's number! Her name's Lorie Ayers, from class 1-B, she really nice."

"Yeah, and it turns out she's a transfer student just like you" Angel added.

"Really? Where from?" Kye questioned.

"That's something you've got to find out yourself!" Satori replied jokily as she handed a small note over to Kye.

**Heights Alliance**

**Kye's room**

Kye was on his bed, phone in hand, wondering what to say to the mystery girl. At that moment, a knock at his door interrupted his deep thinking.

"Kye? It's Satori, can I come in?" she asked through the door.

"Sure, it's open" he replied.

She came into the room and sat on a chair near the bed. Staring at the boy as he groaned, scratching his head crazily as he wracked his brain for a good starting message.

''You haven't messaged her yet, have you?'' she asked him, pouting at him.

''How could you tell?'' he asked as he sat up stunned.

"Believe me, it was pretty obvious" she pointed to his phone, "you have no messages sent on the chat yet" she stated.

"I just can't think of anything that doesn't sound weird" Kye said slightly embarrassed, as he fell back onto his bed.

"Then let's work on this together then" Satori replied.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said with a cheerful smile on her face.

Over the next few minutes, they formulated a text that would be perfect for the situation, after the message was sent, Satori left Kye to his own devices, glad she was able to help him out.

**The next day**

The majority of 1-A sat in the living room talking to one another about what to do over the weekend, Deku's latest heroic feat, or just anime. Kye appeared from his room looking like he barley slept at all last night, with sunken eyes and a general aura of just - tiredness.

"Woah Kye. What happened to you?!" Mira asked concerned.

"Oh, I was up last night messaging Lorie" he replied.

The girls (minus Kori) rushed Kye with questions about her, but Kye was to tired to answer any and went to get showered. Now they were all discussing amongst themselves, hypothesising over what the two must've talked about.

**Cafeteria**

Kye was at a table eating his large lunch as usual, he was thinking about messaging Lorie but didn't want to disturb her. Mira, Angel and Hayate joined him soon after, and started chatting with each other. A few minutes later a voice came from behind Kye.

"Erm, Kye?" the voice asked

He turned around to see who it was and immediately froze. It was the mystery girl, Lorie Ayers, who stood before Kye, smiling happily at the group.

"Is it ok if I sit here with you and your friends" she asked.

Kye still frozen was unable to answer.

"I'm sure he'd be happy to have ya sit here" Hayate said happily.

The girl sat next to Kye and the two slowly started talking to each other. Kye had gotten comfortable with talking to her, and was happy to finally talk to Lorie in person.

————————————————————

**Author's Note**

Here's a shorter chapter for y'all! School pretty long and boring, so it's harder for me to pump out chapters. In fact this one wasn't even done by me! It was done by my best friend (who definitely doesn't bare any resemblance to Kye Ignatus at all *wink* *wink*). I hope you all enjoyed it!


	10. Night Hood strikes! - Humbled hatchlings

**Classroom Corridors**

The bell had rung as general studies classes ended, the future heroes spilled out of their classroom.

Kye had just left the class, he spotted a familiar blue wavy-haired girl to his right. "Lorie!" He yelled, as Lorie quickly turned around, seeing the other exchange student pace towards her waving and smiling warmly.

Over the last week, the two had really taken a liking to one another, talking almost everyday since they first met. "Oh! Hi Kye!" Lorie responded, "You good?"

"Yeah" Kye said, and sighed, "Ms Yellow just gave us all a surprise science quiz... she said she'd zap the person with the lowest score, and from how it went - pretty sure that's gonna be me."

Lorie giggled and gave Kye a bright smile, "I'm sure you did fine. Besides, I'm sure a little lightning won't be that bad."

Kye laughed, "let's hope so, unlike you, lightning won't travel through my body so easily."

The duos chat and laughter was cut short by a rough, scornful voice, "yo Lorie, the hell you doing, talking to 1-A trash!"

Kye instantly looked up, wanting to find the one who dared make such a comment about him and his class.

The boy was about the same height a Kye, messy and unruly black hair that almost covered his blood-red eyes that stared daggers at Kye. Though that wasn't all, on the boy's back was a pair of large bat wings that were almost demonic.

"What did you call me?!" Kye said, obviously offended by the kid's insult.

He shrugged and gave a mocking smirk, "didn't ya hear me? I was just saying what I saw - a trash-bag full of filth, in a place way too good for him. So how about you crawl back to your dump with the other 1-A losers?"

Smoke stared to rise from Kye's clenched fists as he approached the antagoniser, "say that one more time, I dare you" Kye threatened, as he grabbed the boys shirt and brought them face to face.

"Believe me - I'll say it as many times as you want" the kid replied.

But before Kye could respond, A current of water flowed between them and pushed the two away from each other. The two saw the water was coming from Lorie as the stream flowed from her jacket sleeve. "Damian, back off" Lorie said fiercely as she glared at the demon-boy.

Damian grunted, and walked away, "whatever, just remember this..." he pointed up, "this year, 1-B's gonna be the one that stands on top."

Lorie sighed, "sorry about that Kye" she said, a gloomy look on her face, "Damian's... pretty over the top."

"Yeah I can tell" Kye muttered, but returned to his chipper mood, "thanks for that though, I really might've decked him if you hadn't stopped us!"

Lorie chuckled, "yeah I can tell" she said, "well I'll talk to you later then, I've gotta go meet with some friends!"

As Lorie ran off Kye yelled, "text me!" Then he sighed. "Heh... what a girl!" He muttered as he walked off to meet his own friends.

**Heights Alliance**

**Mira's room**

Mira was sitting at his work desk, finishing off some classwork. He scribbled away quietly as his brain wondered on his task and other things.

He looked at his pen, the gift from his dad, with his 'hero name' engraved on it...

'Silver Shadow'.

**8 years ago**

**Kagemaru Apartment**

A 7 year old Mira was sitting out the couch watching his cartoons happily. The door opened and a man wearing a silver costume entered in.

He was tall, about 6'3", wearing a white armour-like jumpsuit with a bright white cape behind him, with a silver knight helmet covering his entire head. Across his chest was a large 'SS' engraved on with shining silver italics. He was Taiyou Kagemaru, the Silver Shadow, Mira's father and hero.

"You're back!!" Mira screamed as he dashed towards his father. He was picked by the waist and lifted up, Mira felt like he was flying, he laughed, "who did you save today Dad?"

The hero placed Mira back on the floor and took of his helmet, revealing a black bearded face, with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He grinned at Mira, "I'll tell you all about it later Squirt. Let's get dinner set up first."

The two sat at their small table, and ate their dinner, Taiyou relayed his heroics in detail to Mira, as he listened on in awe at his fathers feats, how he stopped a major car accident, how he saved people from the fire that broke out in the apartment block just down the road from him - even the little things like saving cats up on tall trees, Mira loved his fathers stories, and was always eager to hear more from him.

"Dad?" Mira asked, looking right at his father, "do you think I can be a awesome hero like you?"

Taiyou paused for a second, surprised by his son's sudden question, but he gave a gentle smile, and replied, "of course Squirt, I'm sure you'll even become an even better hero! But you know what you gotten do to get there right?"

Mira sighed, "yeah, train, train and train again."

"That's right" Taiyou said finger-gunning , and the two continued their meal.

**Present day**

To Mira, his father was a hero by every sense of the word. He was a man that served the public and looked out for everyones needs, always putting others before himself.

But thats not how the world saw it.

They persecuted him, branding him a 'Vigilante' and threw him into prison. The same people that Taiyou had spent his life defended had turned their backs on him, seeing him as a menace.

It was a lonely 8 years.

Mira carried on staring at his pen, wondering how his dad was doing and if he was ok. 'I'll do it' Mira thought, 'I'll become a beacon of justice, and show the world that my Dad raised a true hero!'

He got up and went to close the curtains on his veranda window. But he noticed something... strange.

He saw a rustling. A rustling in the bushes behind the backyard. A black cloak had just slipped into them, and the leaves shook in a strange path towards the U.A Barrier.

Mira's heart sank.

**Living room**

Mira had zoomed straight down the stairs, and was preparing to go outside to catch whoever had gotten into his school.

Hayate and Sei were already downstairs playing cards and had seen Mira run down, "Wassup Mira" Hayate asked, not looking away from the game.

"I think someone's infiltrated the school!" Mira answered. The two instantly stopped their game and dashed over to Mira.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Sei asked, "maybe it was some wild animal."

"Last time I checked, 'wild animals' don't dress up" Mira replied, quickly putting on his trainers.

"Well, except for Okoma" Hayate joked, though the two just stared at him blankly, "what?" He shrugged.

"Anyways, I'm coming with you" Sei replied, "there's no telling how strong they might be and you don't stand a chance if it's a group of them."

"Yeah, and I'll tag along too" Hayate added, and the three exited the dorm and into the cold night.

**U.A Campus **

The three had walking through the bushes where Mira had saw the rustling, their journey had lead them to an open area, just by a corner of the barrier wall, the corner furthest from campus - and security. And that's where they saw them.

There were three. Three figures cloaked in black, all wearing very creepy masks: a shogun mask, a viking helmet and a strange black and yellow visored mask. They had all had a bag in their hands, filled with high-end, stolen U.A tech. "I don't think they see us" Mira whispered to the other two, he gestured to two different directions, "Hayate, you portal me to their left and you and Sei go to their right. We'll surprise them with a pincer attack."

"Stop hiding and show yourselves" a low synthesised voice commanded coldly.

Instantly a flurry of red spikes flew at the trio. They were about to rip straight through Mira's face. Suddenly, he and the other two sank into the ground, reappearing right in front of the aggressors. Hayate was panting, breathless from that near death experience, though he knew that it still wasn't over.

The pressure was intense, as the trio of villians slowly walked over to the students. Mira, Hayate and Sei knew that this was a do-or-die situation; running wasn't an option, nor was screaming out for help, they were too far away to reach anyone - they had to fight.

"It seems we don't have a choice now" Sei suggested, taking up an offensive stance. The other two nodded, and also got ready for combat.

"How should we deal with them, Lancer?" The Viking masked cloak asked the Black mask.

The three cloaked villains walked faster towards the students, "Raida, Shogun - crush them" Lancer ordered.

The cloaks charged in, and the fight commenced. Each of the groups were split up into three 1-on-1 fights. Hayate faced off against Shogun, while Sei battled the Viking Raida, Mira was up against Lancer, the head of the three.

Mira's concentration was at its peak. Blocking Lancer's myriad of strikes, searching for the perfect opportunity to return a blow. But Lancer's technique was good, he wasn't giving Mira any openings, all he could do was block and block. Even with his Black Knight Armour wrapped around him, Mira could still feel the shock of each of Lancer's attacks reverberate around him.

"Damn child" Shogun muttered, as he continuously slashed at Hayate with his glowing hands, Hayate's mobility gave him an advantage, as slipped around Shogun and his attacks quickly, landing light punches all around the villain's body.

"Weren't ya gonna crush us?" Hayate mocked behind the aggressor's back. Shogun angrily slashed behind himself, as Hayate zipped through his portal and appeared right in front of the red-masked cloak, continuing his attack.

Raida's style was - crazy. The way his body moves and the directions the strike would come from were all random and unique each time. Sei had no countermeasure for this, his database only held information on globally-known martial art forms... this was entirely new to him.

Knocked back far enough, Mira was able to back up and pick up a stick from the ground, which his quickly changed into a sword. The two went at it again, the blade sliced through the air, as Lancer dodged all of Mira's quick slashes. Mira looked through countless options, as he tried to devise a way to break Lancer's guard.

With the next slash avoided, his black sword morphed into a scythe, and Lancer's head was in between the blade and Mira! As Mira pulled it towards him, Lancer ducked under the blade, but could barely defend against the kick coming at him from below, sending him backwards as his boots dug into the ground.

With the feint successful, Mira got ready to follow up the attack, only to be halted as Lancer quickly retaliated, dealing back double the damage Mira had dealt out.

"That was good, but surely you understand that your circumstances are hopeless" Lancer stated nonchalantly, as Mira continued to guard against each of his strikes, wincing with each blow. The assault halted, "if not why don't you see it for yourself" he placed an arm out and pointed to the Mira's friends.

A powerful boot slammed right into Hayate's chest. half-dazed from the pain, and almost completely knocking him out after smashing into a tree trunk, he stood up slowly, panting incessantly as the Shogun stared down upon the boy. It was absolute dominance, Hayate's initial momentum was just a ruse - a false edge bestowed by the villain. Shogun, who didn't look the slightest bit exhausted, had overwhelmed Hayate, and Mira could see he was breaking.

Sei was unable to fight against Raida's technique. His metal body had many dents, and was missing pieces! "Damn, at this rate my Ultracore will initiate my auto-shutdown protocol" Sei muttered fearfully, as he kept on getting battered and beaten.

"Do you see?" Lancer asked, "you all lack real experience, therefore your attempts to stop us are futile." Mira kissed his teeth, and prepared to continue the fight, he was determined to protect his friends. "Oh, you still think you can win?" Lancer said, and pulled out a black canister, "fine... allow us to present our gap in skill."

Lancer dropped the canister, and black smoke instantly flowed out of it, casting a fog of darkness across the entire area.

Mira could feel the black gas enter his lungs. He coughed and wheezed, he could barely see the cloaked figure in front of him! "Hayate! Sei! " Mira yelled as loud as he could, "use the smokescreen to get ou-"

2 slim spikes pierced through both of Mira's shoulders. Before he could even react to the pain, a fist made contact with his gut, and he fell to the ground, lying motionless.

He was still conscious and Lancer knew it, as the leader made his way to the boy, "so this is the best U.A can muster huh? You'd almost forget that they pumped out some of the greatest of heroes: Endeavor, Deku... All Might!!"

The black fog dissipated, Lancer brought his mask down to the defeated Mira, "you should quit while you still can kid - because I promise you, you'll lose more than just your arms if we cross again" and they escaped over the barrier and into the night.

Minutes later, security made there way over to a strange noise by the corner of the barrier. There were three students lying on the ground, all incapacitated. Sei was almost broken, and his core had powered down, leaving him a empty metal husk. Hayate bruised all over, and had multiple fractures across his body, and Mira - just laid there, silent and shocked, his shoulder joints torn apart. As he and the others were quickly picked up and raced over to the infirmary, one thought played over and over again in Mira's brain.

It was a complete and utter defeat.

**The next day**

**U.A Infirmary**

Mira opened his eyes, he was lying on a bright white bed, in a pure white room, the tables were clean and sterilised, and health posters were plastered everywhere.

Mira wanted to get up but he couldn't - he didn't have the energy too, he couldn't even move his arms! The memories of last night's brawl replayed in Mira's mind. He groaned, he couldn't stop thinking about how stupid his actions were. He knew he should of just went and got security when he saw the three, but the fear that they might escape was too good of an excuse, and the prospect of fighting actual villains was so exhilarating to him.

"Oh! You woke up!" A voice said. Mira looked to his right, seeing a lady dressed in a blue jumper, black trousers and a white lab coat, making her way over to his bed. She had short, white curly hair and bright lilac eyes, with glasses that rested on a soft, caring face. She was Nurse Kenkou, the school nurse that managed her own hospital, and gave medical aid and teaching to U.A students.

She walked over to a table opposite the bed, and pour some water into a small glass, "you were hurt pretty badly last night" she stated, dipping a slim finger in the glass, as the clear liquid changed to a vibrant light green, "I'm glad that those thieves didn't try and kill you three" she tilted the glass over Mira's mouth, and he drank the healing tonic.

As she walked away to check up on the other two Mira sighed, crestfallen, "yeah, what I did was stupid wasn't it?"

She turned and faced Mira, placing a finger and thumb on her chin and looking up, thinking of what to say, "well, it was reckless, and somewhat foolish, but..." she looked directly at him, "you wanted to do the right thing, and those two wanted to help you right? So it wasn't completely stupid, you just need to improve - get stronger! So that next time, you'll win and not be all battered up."

Those words struck Mira the exact same way Lt Kebou's had when they first met. What was he thinking! He didn't have time to mope around in defeat, if anything, this loss gave Mira more fuel that kept his fiery determination burning! 'I'm on a straight path to becoming a 'Beacon of Justice!' He thought, 'there's no way, this'll stop me now. After all, I made a promise to Lt Kebou...' he looked up to the clean white ceiling, 'becoming a kick-ass hero!'

"I have to go now, it seems your friend has just woken up too!" Kenkou said, just as she left she added, "now make sure you rest well, otherwise my tonic won't be as effective." Mira heeded her advice, and returned to his rest.

**A couple hours later**

"Agh... ow!.. ow!" A faint noise sounded in Mira's head.

"OW!! Could you please not twist that so hard!" The voice exclaimed.

Mira jolted up. Though he didn't appreciate the sudden wake-up call, he did feel much less groggy than last time. He stretched his shoulders around, relieved that the Doctor's tonic had healed him.

He looked to his left, wondering what all the noise was coming from to see Hayate and...

Sei!

He was lying flat on the bed, while a small, elderly man sat next to him - with an assortment of strange tools in hands and around Sei's body.

The mechanic tinkered and tested Sei's arm, using a wrench-like tool to tighten a bolt-like metal piece within Sei's intricate machinery. "Ack... Doctor Sakusei!" Sei yelled, his body flinched and spasmed slightly as Doctor Sakusei drilled in a new piece of tech.

"I am sorry my dear boy, but you lost your impulse receiver in the battle. I must replace it or you won't even be able to move that arm" he explained, "maybe if you didn't fight those villains..."

"I wouldn't have lost it in the first place, I know I know!" Sei mumbled.

"Woah..." Mira muttered, as he walked up and sat on Hayate's bed. Both were stunned by the skill and finesse the Doctor had while tuning up Sei.

"Oh, Hi Mira!" Sei said, turning his attention away from all the 'adjustments' and towards his friends, "ow, let me introduce you two to Dr Sakusei! Agh! He's my creator.. gah! And Father."

"Stay still Sei, I am inputting the biofuel converter now" Dr Sakusei said. After the part was installed (and Sei's whining stopped) he looked up to the two boys, "I heard about what happened, I am glad that all three of you haven't received damage beyond repair - but this could have been avoided if you had just reported it in the first place."

"Yes sir" Mira agreed, guilt and sorrow filling his heart.

Hayate looked down in shame, 'if only I was stronger' was all he could think.

"That being said, you did not back down, and stood up for the school. Though you did not win, it takes courage to face off against villains. But be prepared next time, without preparation, everything falls apart" Sakusei advised.

"Thanks for the advice sir" Mira and Hayate answered.

Dr Sakusei smiled, "Ohoho, you're still both little hatchings in the hero world, there's no need to rush it." He looked back to his living creation, "Well now child, you are almost fixed" the Doctor stated, a cheeky smile showed as he followed a wire to a box "time for the last part, Ultracore installation" he held up a light blue glowing orb, the wire attached to it running right into a chamber in the centre of Sei's alloyed chest.

Mira and Hayate stared awestruck at the shining core. Sei shuddered, "just... just get it over and done with, please Doctor."

"It's the most painful part of repairs" Sakusei informed the two, as they nodded, wanting to understand everything they could about Sei.

**An hour later**

After the repairs were complete Doctor Sakusei left the three to stay in the infirmary. "Damn, this is why I hate getting fixed up" Sei mumbled, testing out his newly fixed arms, "Doctor Sakusei is an innovator, so he's always inventing new things and usually, I'm the one he tested them out on."

"Well at least you can get fixed immediately" Hayate added, "me and Mira have to wait at least a couple of days before all these sores and bruises go away."

"I'd take robot arms in a heartbeat" Mira replied, an image of him pounding villains with a mechanised fist sounded awesome his his mind. Hayate and Sei broke out laughing at the comments, and Mira joined them not much sooner.

Amidst the three's laughter, the door slide open. Ms Red walked into the room, "well you three seem as lively as ever" she said.

"Good afternoon Ms Red, how is the class?" Sei asked.

"Well, they're worried..." Ms Red answered. She paused, and Ms Blue took over, "Nurse Kenkou prevented any of them from going to see you." She sat down and continued, as Ms Yellow began, "so you fought villains?!" The three boys nodded gloomily. "Sure ya lost and all, but... what have you learnt from this experience? That's what is really important."

The room was silent. 'What did I learn?' Mira asked himself, the experience was hellish and it all happened so fast - his mind drew up blank.

"Well?" A slightly disappointed Ms Yellow asked, "surely you must've learned something from this... otherwise this entire ordeal would have been pointless!"

"It wasn't!" Mira stated. Ms Yellow looked at him surprised, but interested in what he had to say. Mira paused, "I... I got arrogant" he said, "after what happened at the mall, I thought I stood a chance against any villain. It was stupid - being a hero doesn't just mean beating up bad guys, but making the right choices. If I did, all of this could have been avoided." He looked up to Ms Yellow, "but that's a mistake I never ever plan on making again."

"I think I finally understand where I stand in the hero system." Hayate responded, he chuckled quietly, "I'm still a rookie right at the bottom, I've still got a ways to go."

"We were ill-prepared" Sei added, the Doctor's words still fresh in his mind, "I didn't attempt to dial back and analyse the situation properly. If I did, we could have made the correct choice in our actions."

Ms Yellow was dead silent. She closed her eyes and thought over the boys replies, they looked right at her and eagerly awaited her answer. Ms Red awoke.

"We... like your answers" she said, "you have clearly matured after this and understand the problems with what you did." The three sighed, relieved, but jolted as she continued, "but, that doesn't mean your off the hook."

She looked directly at Mira, a fiery fury in her crimson eyes, "Mira, we've already been over this - I hate repeating my scolding lectures, so lets make this quick. You're on your last life, your final chance! If you carry out unauthorised, unlicensed heroics ever again, I will have no choice but to expel you, permanently! Got it?!"

"Yes Ma'am!!" Mira replied obediently.

"Even though you two are first time offenders, don't think this doesn't apply to you either!" She snapped at the other boys, "Sei. Hayate. This will never happen again right?" She asked, with a monstrous glare directed at them.

Fear shook the two to their cores, "Y-yes Ma'am!!" They answered in unison.

Ms Yellow appeared again, "even though all of this has probably been enough punishment for you three, we've found 'something else' for you to make sure you get it straight!" She cackled as she left the room to let the boys rest.

**In the evening**

"Alrighty! You've all healed up, and I think it's okay to let you go back to the dorms now!" Nurse Kenkou stated as she finished up checking Mira and Hayate's injuries.

"Thank you for taking care of us, Nurse Kenkou!!" The two said bowing.

"You're welcome, now get back to your dorm! Your classmates are still worried about you" She replied. And the three students left the infirmary, ready to face the world yet again.

**U.A campus**

"Aaaah!! It feels good to finally be able to walk again!" Hayate exclaimed stretching he arms as the trio walked along the illuminated pathway.

"It feels good to finally have a body again" Sei replied.

"Let's hope we didn't miss much while we were off" Mira added, "we're gonna have to work even harder now that we know how tough it's gonna be out there."

**Heights Alliance**

"OHMYGOD GUYS THEY'RE BACK!!!!!" Yokina yelled as the three entered the dorm.

Instantly 1-A flooded near the door, everyone was asking if they were alright, what had happened and if they were in trouble.

"Everyone calm down!!!" Sei exclaimed, silencing the commotion, "we fought villains, and... it didn't go so well, but everything is okay now, Nurse Kenkou and Doctor Sakusei fixed us up! So please don't worry anymore!"

"Villains, really?" Daigo asked, Hayate and Mira nodded in reply.

"You must've had a hard time" said Fukuro, "There's no way any of us could easily go toe-to-toe with real villains."

"Yeah... we kinda got our butts kicked" Hayate responded.

"Well, if you say everything is alright, then we'll believe you" Taro stated. And most of 1-A went up to their rooms.

"I'm also gonna go and charge up too" Sei said to Mira, and headed up with his classmates.

Eventually, only three people who stayed downstairs: Mira, Hayate...

And Angel.

She slowly and silently walked up to the two - and gave them a big hug as she wrapped them between her soft, white wings. "Guys... you had me worried sick!" She sobbed, "I was so scared, I wanted to see you but Nurse Kenkou wouldn't let me."

"Angel..." the two muttered. A truth had dawned upon Mira, there were many people that cared about him, he was surrounded by them! Had he, Hayate or Sei been gravely injured, they could have lost all of them. He gritted his teeth, mentally beating himself up amongst Angel's tears.

"I'm sorry Angel" Mira replied.

"Yeah... me too" Hayate said sadly.

She said wiping the tears from her face, "it's ok, I was just... afraid and worried that I might have lost three friends, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you both" her usual pure and happy smile was spread on her face.

She opened up her wings and pulled away from the boys, walking towards the stairs. She looked back to the two, "but please don't do this again, I don't know would've done if something awful happened to either of you." And quietly made her way to her room.

Later, Mira and Hayate laid on the large L-shaped couch, looking up at the bright lights on the ceiling, wondering over everything that happened the past 2 days.

"Hey Mira" Hayate started, "am I... too weak to become a hero?"

"What?! What do you mean Hayate?" Mira responded, shocked by his best friend's question.

"Well, too me, you're pretty strong. You handle your quirk amazingly and you're confident in the way you fight, even back at the MJCF, I saw how you dealt with Jack!" said Hayate, "when I got selected for the JRP, I already knew you were also a candidate, I knew you were strong enough to become a great hero... but, I'm not so sure about myself anymore."

"Hayate..." Mira muttered, "let me tell you something that my Dad had always told me, when I still trained with him..."

**8 years ago**

The father and son duo were out on a run as part of their training regiment. Soon, Mira fell over and laid on the ground, groaning and near tears. Taiyou rushed up to him, "woah woah woah woah! What's up Squirt?"

"I can't..." Mira replied, as he got up, "I can't do it! Training is too hard, I hate it!" He cried, "I'm not strong like you Dad, I can't be a hero."

Taiyou looked at his son, placed a had on his head and ruffled up he hair and brought his head to Mira's. "Listen up Squirt, you're not weak. No one's weak, you just need to spend a bit more time getting even stronger!"

"Really?" A sniffling Mira asked.

"Of course! And eventually you become a better hero than me!" Taiyou replied, beaming with a big grin, "but you know what you gotta do."

Mira sighed, "train, train and train again."

Taiyou pointed to the pouting Mira, "that's right!"

**Present**

"Man, your dad sounds like he was the best!" said Hayate.

"Yeah..." Mira sighed, 'I'm sure he still is...' he thought to himself.

Hayate got up, and psyched himself up with a slap to his face, shocking Mira, "damn, what am I doing! I've gotta work harder... even harder than you Mira!" He sent a fist out to his buddy.

Mira smirked, and fist-bumped him, "then I guess I'll have to work even harder than that!"

**Night Hood Base**

Lancer walked along the metal floor of the base, into a small, dark box of a room.

Where Hazer laid waiting.

"Lancer..." Hazer asked, anger tinged in his voice, "where were you last night?"

"I went out to get equipment for the heist" Lancer replied blankly, his black and yellow visored mask stared directly at Hazer.

"And where did you 'get' the equipment Lancer?" Hazer responded, getting more and more annoyed.

"The usual. Me, Shogun and Raida met up with our source, we needed to pay off the gear for the last raid anyway" Lancer answered, unresponsive to Hazer's interrogative attitude.

Hazer grabbed Lancer and slammed him into the wall, "cut the bullshit!! I know you three were the ones who attacked U.A the other day!"

"Alright, and what is it too you?" Lancer asked, "The equipment we stole was all required for the heist next month. U.A just happened to have some of the things we needed. What do you want me to do now, return it?" Hazer hesitated, and Lancer placed a hand on Hazer's arm, gripping tight, "that's what I thought, so hands off Hazer."

Hazer kissed his teeth, and backed off from Lancer. Storming out the room enraged, he exclaimed, "U.A's not one of our targets!! We could've gotten the gear another way!!"

Lancer adjusted his cloak, and closed the door, "that's why business never gets done, fool" he muttered.

**The next day**

**U.A campus**

The bell rung for lunch and the class was getting ready to leave. "Mira, Hayate and Sei! Can you three please stay in the classroom, I need to talk to you" Ms Red stated.

Once the room was empty, Ms Red began, "I'm sure you three remember that we found 'something else' as punishment for you - follow me."

After changing into their P.E uniform, the students and teachers made their way to the training gyms.

"What do you think its gonna be Mira?" Hayate whispered.

"Probably something gross, like cleaning the locker rooms" Mira suggested.

"Or humiliating like having to give a speech about our failure to the school!" Said Sei.

"Nope, and nope!" Ms Red answered, as the four reached Gym Beta. As she opened the large yellow door, Ms Yellow arose, "hahaha!! Here's your punishment boys!! Enjoy!"

**Gym Beta**

Standing in the centre of the gymnasium's polished oak floor was a heavily muscled man. He seemed traditional, with his greying black hair styled in a chonmage ponytail, he was wearing a traditional karate uniform. He glared at the trio with his slim brown eyes, a devilish smile spread across his wide face, "Hoho.. the troublemakers have finally arrived!" He yelled.

Mira noticed that Hayate was trembling, he could barely walk! "B-bu-bu-BUSHIDO?!!" He sputtered pointing a shaky finger at the man.

"That's him alright" Sei added, "the Martial Hero: Bushido, he's well known for practicing and mastering all forms of martial arts."

"A couple years back he brought down a entire villain organisation singlehandedly, everyone of them was hospitalised" Ms Yellow stated.

"Haha, well you know I show no mercy to criminals Ms Hydra" Bushido replied, "I also show no mercy to unruly children who think they can mess around!" He muttered as changed his posture into a battle-ready stance. Chills were sent down the three's spines, as they realised what their punishment was.

"You wanted experience fighting, so here's your experience!" Ms Red fumed, "you three will be here every lunch for the next month, I'm sure you'll find it - educational" she added, just as she left the boys with Bushido.

"Well... hurry up and get ready!!" Bushido ordered, "I need to know what exactly I need to beat into each of you for the next month."

"Oh god.. are we really gonna have to do this?" Hayate gulped.

Mira stepped forward, immediately putting his Black Knight Armour on, and moving into a low stance, "it's time to 'work harder' Hayate!!" Mira exclaimed.

"Dammit... I guess you're right" Hayate whined pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright! If you two are good to go, so am I! Let's take as much as we can from this!!" Said Sei as he too got ready to battle.

Bushido darted across the gym, "SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!!!"

Mira, Hayate and Sei charged in, ready to fight...

And to learn.


	11. Let's Fight! Pt1 - Bothering with Kori

**2 weeks later**

**Gym Beta**

"Alright..." Bushido started, ready to continue the three's punishment, "let's begin the warm up!"

The students bolted towards the hero, an began to deliver any form of damage they could - Bushido stopped them all, deflecting punches and blocking kicks. And instantly countered, delivering a barrage of attacks on each of them, landing perfectly in each of their weak spots.

Hayate landed right on his back, sliding across the wooden floor, and quickly getting back to his feet, "dammit! It's been two weeks and we still aren't able to even scratch him!"

"He's gotta have something we can take advantage of..." Sei added, "but the way he's guarding himself - all of the human weak points are being shielded perfectly!"

"Don't back down now!" Mira yelled, "it's impossible to protect every weak point! We've gotta force him to break!"

Immediately Hayate started to portal up to Bushido, zipping around the brute with amazing speed, searching and searching for an area unguarded. Bushido's attacks were all dodged by Hayate. He teleported infront of Bushido. Behind! Above!

And right into his fist.

'C'mon really?!' Hayate thought as he was sent back through his portal and skidding across the floor again.

"All you use your quirk for is evasion..." Bushido complained, "surely you can be more creative than that!"

Sei joined in and begun his assault on Bushido, finding the statistically perfect opportunity to attack and defend. 'I think I see a weakness!' He schemed, 'in 4 seconds, Bushido-Sensei will stop attacking. There I will commence a strike on his lower left torso, I sense a weak point there!'

Sei saw a brief moment of hesitation in Bushido after the 4 seconds, so he went in to begin his counterattack.

And was pummelled as Bushido repelled his blow, sending Sei right into the left wall of the gym. 'Really?!' He thought as he collapsed to the floor.

"I can tell that your attack was a completely calculated move" said Bushido, "but numbers and probabilities aren't everything in a fight, there's a feeling - an instinct! If you can't find that feeling, you're no better than those sparring machines!"

"Yes.. Sensei" Sei muttered as he recovered.

Mira went in to take his turn on the warrior, getting up close in mere seconds.

The training Mira had done all his life wasn't just for show. Ever since he lost his father, Mira had to train himself, and practiced MMA to do so.

Without anything to make weapons out of, Mira could only rely on those skills he gained. He dodged and blocked Bushido's flurry of punches and kicks. Seeing Bushido's last strike leaving him open, he took the chance and dealt out a punch straight to Bushido's gut.

But the monster was completely unfazed, "really?" Bushido muttered, and then gave a quick chuckle, "didn't even tickle." Mira went in for a second strike, but his arm was grabbed, instantly he was slung over Bushido's back, and thrown right over, crashing into the floor.

"You did all that defending, but your return was weak. You have technique but enough power!" Bushido stated.

"Y-yes Sensei" Mira mumbled as he slowly picked himself up from the floor.

The students trudged over to Bushido, absolutely still in pain from the beatdown. "Now that your warm-up is complete" Bushido yelled, "let's begin your real training."

The group moved to the end of the gym, and Bushido paced around the students, "spatial awareness. It is something, all three of you lack" The teacher said, "when your sense of vision was stripped from you, you panicked."

The three looked down, their mentor's critique hit hard, as they remembered the suffocating darkness they experienced just before the hoods dealt their last blow that night.

"But... you had another sense you could have relied on..." Bushido stared at Hayate, "YOU! What is that sense?" He questioned.

"Wha- um, well..." Hayate blared out stunned by the mini pop quiz, "touch?" He answered.

And was blasted straight across the the gym, landed right by the door, "WRONG!!" Bushido replied with a sadist smirk across on his face.

"Well?" He asked again to the other two.

"I-i-is it hearing Sensei?" Sei muttered.

And was sent flying into the air by one of Bushido's hulk-like fists, "CORRECT!!" He bellowed, while Mira just stood still, fearful that the next sentence leaving Bushido's mouth was a question.

Once the two had recovered, Bushido continued with his lesson, "you will lose your eyes again but this time you will use your ears." He clapped his hands twice, and sections in the walls open around the them. Huge, wooden logs flew right out of them, swinging from side to side around the four.

Bushido took some blindfolds out of his uniform's pocket and gave one to each of them, and wrapped one around his head. Then he walked through the swinging logs, sidestepping and waiting, not allowing a single one to even graze him, "you three will walk straight through this just like me!" He yelled from the other side of the gym, "you will not leave this gym until you do! So get to it!"

It lasted for hours. Numerous times the logs slammed into the boys, although the pain from the force wasn't even the worst part, it was the despair of being sent back and knowing you may have to relive that pain again. Hayate was pummelled by Bushido for cheekily using his quirk to teleport across, Sei was nearly crushed in between a log and the wall, and Mira was sent right back after getting hit by the last log, nearly crushing his spirit entirely.

But they were getting the hang of it. It took all of their lunch, pretty much their entire hero course period and a couple hours after school, but eventually all three of them were getting past the logs almost as easily as Bushido had! 'These ones have potential' Bushido thought with a proud smile as he witnessed them evading the logs easily.

Mira, Sei and Hayate collapsed to the floor, bruised and exhausted. The 'warm-up' they had was nothing compared to the 'training' Bushido gave them.

"Hoho, tired already?!" Bushido asked. Terror shook the three as they stared at him, fearfully expecting more 'training'. "Hahaha!! Well of course you would be!" Bushido exclaimed with a content smile, "congratulations! You're all stronger than you were five hours ago, and you're going to get stronger." He walked away from the boys, "now go to Nurse Kenkou and rest up, there will be no training tomorrow!"

**Infirmary**

"Hmph!! I can't believe Ms Hydra would put you three through all this!" Nurse Kenkou fumed, as she as she bandaged up Mira's arm, "I mean... Bushido? Really?! That's just asking for broken bones and fractured joints!"

"Yeah he can be a bit over the top" Hayate replied.

"I wouldn't consider this to be 'a _bit_ over the top" She responded, giving Hayate a tonic.

"Nurse Kenkou, I was just wondering.." Sei asked, "How do your tonics work? Human biology has always been something deeply interesting to me."

"Oh! Sure!" Kenkou answered beaming happily at Sei's curiosity, "well... you know, once I dip my finger in cold water, my quirk converts the liquid into a healing tonic that stimulates cell reproduction" she pointed at Hayate, "I gave one to Hayate as he ripped a few muscles in his right arm."

"Yep, I can already feel her healing magic working on me" Hayate added, as he sipped on the cool green liquid.

"But... having to many tonics can lead to big problems..." she stated as she looked embarrassed and muttered, "...like cancer."

"WHAT?!!!" The three screamed simultaneously, causing the nurse to jump. Hayate nearly spewed his tonic all over Mira in front of him.

"Nonono! Don't worry" Nurse Kenkou advised, "stuff like that can only happen if you had one every single day, or 5 buckets in a day! I need to tell you so that you understand that I can't always use my quirk to heal you up, that's why I ensured that Bushido gave you all a day off."

'So she forced him into giving us some leniency, huh?' Mira thought.

"Well thank you for the information Nurse Kenkou" said Sei.

"No problem, you should all get to the cafeteria quickly though, its nearly 6:30!" She replied, and the three zoomed out of the infirmary.

**Cafeteria**

"Jeez, even after the tonic, I still feel super sore" Hayate whined.

"Quit complaining" Mira replied, "we're only half way, of course our body's still aren't gonna be completely ready to receive that much punishment." He looked at his friend and smirked, "Well... I really mean your body."

"Okay 'Macho Man', training like I'm preparing for Tough Mudder isn't something most people do everyday" Hayate retorted.

Sei laughed as the two continued their heated arguement, "Calm down you two, though it's pretty harsh, we've still gained a lot of skills from the training right?"

The 'experience' was hellish, but Sei was right. They knew that since the training had started, all three of them had seen drastic improvements in the strength, speed and technique. Mira grinned eagerly, "yeah we have, and there's still more to come! I'm already psyched!"

"Of course you are you gym nut" Hayate jeered, "but, it is helping me get stronger - so I can't say I hate it either."

After getting there food, as they looked for a free table they noticed a classmate eating alone. It was Kori, and she was quietly sitting in the corner, with her sharp purple eyes glazing over a book as she ate.

"Should we go sit with her?" Sei asked.

"No dude! Didn't you see what she did last time someone tried being friendly with her?" Hayate interjected.

"C'mon man, I don't think I've we've even tried to speak to her since the start of the year!" Mira replied, "let's go."

As the three approached, Kori looked up to the group, showing her usual emotionless face. "Sup Kori" Mira started, "is it ok if we sit with you?"

...

Nothing. They froze awkwardly before deciding to just sit with their classmate. Kori decided to ignore them and return to her book, though not for long. "Telekinetic theory?" Sei asked, guessing the topic of Kori's book correctly, and earning an annoyed glare from her, "that's interesting field of science, are you using that book to help you develop your qu-"

But before Sei could finish, Kori had gotten up and began walking towards the exit. "Kori what's the big idea!" Hayate yelled out, "we just wanted to be more friendly with our classma-" but an invisible force cut him off, slamming his face right down into his food.

"Don't bother" Kori muttered, as she left the cafeteria.

"I told you!!" Said Hayate, angrily wiping off curry and rice from his face, "she doesn't want anything to do with any of us!"

"We've just gotta give it some time" Mira replied, "she'll warm up to 1-A... eventually."

**The next day**

For hero training, Aizawa had asked the class to meet him by Grounds Delta, one of the newer grounds installed on campus that 1-A couldn't see on their initial tour of the school.

As the class made their way over, Taro approached the boys, "I see you three are in good condition" he stated, "good to have you back with us."

"Thanks" Mira replied, "hope we haven't missed much while we were getting beaten by Bushido-Sensei."

"But it's not like we've been doing nothing!" Hayate exclaimed, "I can't wait to show off my new moves!" A cunning and determined smile grew on his face, weirding out the rest of the class.

**Grounds Delta**

"Now that you're all here.." Aizawa began nonchalantly as always, "we can start the lesson..."

The class couldn't wait! What kind of training they would be doing? Disaster? Hostage? Evacuation? Or...

"Battle training." Aizawa stated. The class leapt up joyfully and excited to start, but were instantly silenced once Aizawa's eyes glinted red. "You'll be grouped up in teams of four, and will have to defeat the other teams to win..."

"So like a battle royale!" Satori whispered to her brother.

"Exactly..." Aizawa mumbled annoyed at his student's interruption, the glare he gave made her jump and apologise. "Like I was saying... to defeat a team you must either: immobilise them, incapacitate them or..." and he pulled out a small roll of white tape, "wrap them in this capture tape. Here are the teams..."

"Kye, Angel, Taro and Oma."

The group came together and Taro immediately began formulating ideas and strategies.

"Oma, come in and help with the plan!" Said Taro, but Oma just shrugged.

"Don't worry about me, I'll just go along with whatever you guys decide on" he replied and rested by a tree trunk.

"Yokina, Shin, Daigo and Kusaki."

"Woah, this is a really good team! Let's win this!" Daigo stated, pumping himself up, followed by the two girls joining in.

"Of course it's a good team, when someone as brilliant as me is on it!" Shin gloated, quickly killing the other three's vibe.

"Satori, Satoru, Fukuro and Okoma."

Satori immediately walked over to the behemoth on their team. "Okoma, listen. I know you're a big, strong guy who's all lone wolf and all, but were gonna have to work together if we're gonna win this, okay?" She asked.

"Hmph, whatever" Okoma grunted. Satori and the rest of the class were extremely surprised at the fact that he would put aside his unrivalled pride for the sake of competition.

"Mira, Hayate, Sei and Kori."

"Haha! Looks like we're gonna have to 'bother' now huh Kori?!" Hayate jeered, pointing a mocking finger at the psychic. Sei and Mira tried to stop him but the damage was already done, and Kori was ready to retaliate.

Suddenly the finger that pointed at Kori was now pointing at Hayate. Well really it was pointing at the inside of Hayate's nose, as the finger was rammed right up it! And was digging deeper!

Hayate screamed, begging for mercy. Mira approached, "Kori, I know Hayate's a dumbass, but could you please stop? Losing a teammate before it even starts would kinda suck." After a couple seconds, the blue glow from her mask subsided, and Hayate was finally free from the torture.

"Oh god..." he muttered, still shocked from the event, "I think I felt my brain in there!"

Aizawa sighed unamused and took a remote out of his pocket. After staring at the many different buttons he finally found one, an a large whirring noise sounded.

The class watched amazed as wave of bluish grey rose up above the wall that guarded the grounds. The metallic substance twisted and folded, until it reached the right form, a massive tree, the tree changed colour from a shiny grey, to an oak brown and leafy green. This happened all over the area, turning the flat training grounds into a dense forest.

The thing that made Grounds Delta so unique was the fact that it utilised the newest in simulation technology. The MESS, the Multi-Environmental Simulation System, which allowed the field to replicate the biomes of any environment: desert, arctic, or in this case - woodlands.

The four groups spread out to each corner of the forest. The horn blared, and the training begun.

Immediately, Kori dashed from the group, leaving the three boys stunned. They chased after her, "Kori! What are you doing!" Mira yelled out, "you can't do this alone!"

The three trailed her, and although she was exceptionally nimble, keeping up with her was nothing compared to what the three had already faced in their last two weeks.

"This might just be a lost cause" Hayate muttered, "someone like _her_ just doesn't want to be around us."

Mira and Sei picked up on his comment, "what's that supposed to mean Hayate?" Mira asked.

But before he could explain, Kori turned around, looking ready to exploded! She grabbed the three with her quirk and held them in midair, approaching slowly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND SAY ANOTHER WORD! YOU THINK I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW MY LIFE STORY?" She screamed at Hayate. "You think you have the full picture? You have NO idea what I went through! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!!"

A loud boom interrupted Kori's tirade, as dark force erupted from where the three were being held. Kori flinched as her psychic power had been overcome. She knew it must have been Mira, after all, he was the only one she knew who had an attack that could do that to her.

As Mira and the other two landed back on the ground, she turned away from them, returning back to her icy demeanour, "just... leave me alone."

Suddenly, four students emerged out of the bushes around them, leaping up into the air! "Yeah! That would probably be so much better for us!" Satori yelled.

A monsterised Okoma slammed right into the ground, separating Mira's group. Once the dust and dirt kicked up subsided, Mira could see that everyone else was already engaged! Hayate and Sei were tag-teaming against the twins, and Kori was facing the beast Okoma. But where was their last member?

"You ready?" Fukuro whispered behind Mira.

Reflexively, Mira spun around and threw a right hook. Fukuro blocked it easily as if she anticipated it! "That's a good punch you got there" she added.

"Been practicing a lot" Mira replied smirking as he hopped away to get a bit of distance. Though the distance didn't help him, Fukuro took a small pebble out of a small waistbag on her utility belt, and flicked it at a tree. Mira snapped his sight to the flying rock as it bounced of the tree at flew straight at him! He deflected the rock, but now Fukuro was right next to him again!

She delivered a quick blow to Mira jaw, knocking him out for a couple seconds, but was brought right back to reality by another barrage of attacks. "Damn, you really know how to fight Fukuro!" Mira muttered, still recovering from the attack.

"Well, when your Dad's a hero, I guess you just learn a couple things" Fukuro replied.

"Really!? Who?" He asked.

"Snipe..." she answered, "we're both adept with ranged weapons, but hand-to-hand combat is always a reliable skill to have in the arsenal. But..." and she grabbed a pistol from her belt and cocked it, "I really am a sucker for guns."

Kori and Okoma battle felt more like a cat and mouse chase, as Kori ran and evaded each of Okoma's destructive attacks with ease. Though it seemed like Kori was entirely on the defensive, she was gradually wearing Okoma down, hurling trees and rocks at him, even tossing him around with her quirk was efficiently tiring him out, but it was tiring her out too. "You can't keep this up forever!" Okoma bellowed, "once you're out of strength, I'll destroy you."

However he was flung with away with extraordinary force like a rag-doll, covering an impressive distance. 'I'll never tire' Kori thought, 'I can't... not until I've made them pay.'

Satori and Satoru were the perfect duo. Everything they did was completely in sync with one another, and Hayate and Sei were having trouble overcoming it. Whenever one attacked, Satoru was in the way, nullifying the attack with his quirk. Then, Satori would bolster their power and strike back, dealing massive damage to the other two.

"Haha! Witness the unstoppable strength of siblings!" Satori remarked, "surrender while you still can!"

The two got up, still recovering from the last attack, "Heh, not a chance" Sei replied.

"Yeah, we haven't even gotten serious yet!" Hayate replied.

Satori looked to her brother, as if they were both reading each other's minds. They nodded, acknowledging each other's idea, "fine..." said Satori, "guess we'll just have to use 'it' then, isn't it Bro?" The silent Satoru nodded again, and the twins charged in.

Meanwhile, Mira had begun to catch up with Fukuro, Mira could respond to Fukuro's 'rock trick' now that he had seen it. And though her rubber bullets from her pistol stung like hell, they were manageable, he could send up Shadow Panels like he did in the soccer match to protect himself. With these, Mira could easily charge in to attack. Their fight was practically even, both were getting good hits in with each other.

But Mira had his own weapons, his Blackblade for close up attacks and his scythe allowed him to send out Black Crescent for ranged strikes. He started getting his own edge over Fukuro. 'She may know how to fight - but she's used to battling at longer distances, with less action. She isn't able to keep up with drawn out fights!'

It was true, Fukuro was tiring out. Her movements were becoming slow and more predictable, and Mira was capitalising on all of them. 'Dammit! I'm at my limit!' Fukuro thought, 'I need to end this now!'

Once up close she took a small ball out her belt and flicked it directly at his face, landing at the bridge of his nose. The ball exploded, releasing smoke everywhere around Mira's face.

'This is it!' Fukuro thought, 'now that he can't see, I'll use this moment to knock him out cold!' She dashed in close, and sent her fist out to strike his jaw again for the win.

'I can't see... but I can hear!' He thought, 'I can hear her fist coming towards me! it's just like...' he remembered the training Bushido gave Mira the other day, he imagined the large log about to slam into him...

And dodged!

The smoke dissipated and he opened his eyes. He saw Fukuro, her punch missing him and her her back wide open. "It's over!" Mira stated, he landing a kick on her back, and spun back over to face her again. He changed his blade into a scythe, a flung Shadow Matter at Fukuro, "Here's Black Crescent!" He yelled.

The attacked landed perfectly on his target, the blast from the impact sent Fukuro flying, and she landed right next to one of the giant oaks, incapacitated.

Mira sat down, removing his Black Knight Armour. After that he needed some rest, though the fight was only about 10 minutes, it felt like hours for him! Mira got up and raised a fist to the sky in victory. 'I did it, I got stronger!' Once he recovered, he rested the downed Fukuro by the tree (wrapped in capture tape), and went to help his team.

The time had come for Okoma to strike, Kori was weakened, as Okoma had predicted. He slammed the ground with his giant fist, sending up dust that covered the area they were fighting. Kori sent the dust cloud away with a psychic blast...

But Okoma wasn't there. She looked up, the beast was right above her! And descending with extreme speed. She sent out another blast, but she was too exhausted and Okoma had too much force! The blast couldn't blow him away. He landed, and delivered a punch straight to Kori's stomach, the pain was intense and she felt all the air rush out her lungs. Instead of Okoma, she was blown away and travelled metres in the air, eventually being stopped by one of the trees.

Her body ached everywhere, she didn't even have the strength to move. Okoma made his way over, the predator have finally trapped his prey. He reeled back, "let's do one more, for good measure!" He muttered as he swung his arm forward!

Kori gritted her teeth as all she could do was await the pain, 'I'm... too weak, too weak to deliver on my promise...'

Suddenly a large black panel obscured Okoma from Kori's view. Once his fist struck the panel, it exploded, sending Okoma backwards. In that moment, Kori felt someone quickly pick her up and bolt away from the monster. She slowly looked up to see her saviour.

"DAMN YOU! MIRA KAGEMARU!!!" Okoma roared enraged that his hunt had been halted by the boy, but Mira was moving too fast to bother catching up to him.

Once they had gotten far enough away. Kori forced herself out of Mira's arms. She had lost her mask after the fight, so her purple eyes stared daggers at him, "why did you do that?!" She snapped, "why do you care so much about m-"

"Alright stop!" Mira retorted, finally pissed by his teammate, "you really need to get a grip on the situation!" His stern attitude stunned Kori as she stood silent, "why can't you understand that we're allies?! Right now, Hayate and Sei are fighting to help us win, they're not just fighting for themselves, they're fighting for us too! I didn't stop Okoma for my sake!"

He sighed and began walking away from Kori, "we're here to support each other, through thick and thin. _That's_ why we 'bother'." And he ran back out into the fray, to battle the beast.

Kori stood there, still shocked by her teammates words, "why...?" she muttered, tears slowly welling up, "why does he sound so much like her..."

"Ai."

Mira spotted Okoma and ran in to begin combat. "Come at me! Okoma!!" He yelled as he sent a Black Crescent right at him. Okoma the brunt of the impact, but wasn't fazed by it much.

"You got skill but no power" Okoma stated, and gave a cruel smile, "YOU'RE WEAK! YOU'VE GOT NO CHANCE!" He charged up to Mira and the two began. Okoma was unmatched when it came to power, his punches hit like a train, and Mira felt all of them. He tried retaliating but it was just as Okoma said, he didn't have enough power to make Okoma even flinch.

Mira dodged, deflected and struck when he could, but Okoma was a fortress. 'If I could use Half-Moon, then you'd see 'power'' Mira thought, 'guess I'll just have to use 'that' instead, but I need time to charge it!'

Mira and Okoma ran at each other, drawing their fists back. Mira knew taking more hits would lead to his loss, but he had no choice. Okoma was ready to strike!

But suddenly he froze!

Mira looked to his left, seeing Kori emerge from the bushes. Her eyes glowing a bright purple, "To be honest, I couldn't care less about you or those others Mira. But... I'm here to win too!" And she began forcing Okoma away from the Mira, although it was tough, Kori had recovered and she knew she could keep it up long for Mira to do something.

Mira was surprised by the sudden aid, but he was happy, he had a new ally. He smirked, "thanks, I'll take all the help I can get!" Now given time he needed, Mira closed his eyes controlled his breathing. He had been working on this new move since the training with Bushido... a new power! His armour began to glow the same dark purple that his scythe did when he used Black Crescent.

Suddenly Mira's armour grew! The armour began to reinforce itself, with more layers of darkness folding over each other, and the dim dark purple began to shine more vibrantly, as if energy was being imbued within the armour itself. "What is he doing?" Kori wondered, somewhat amazed by the spectacle, but she couldn't hold on any longer. Once the glow died down, she released, and Okoma was free again.

He charged Mira in an instant, bringing his fist back and slamming it right into his face! The air pressure from the attack sent many trees flying, opening up the sky to the three.

But Mira was still standing.

The punch was caught as Mira moved the steaming fist away to look at the surprised Okoma directly. "Let's see if I'm still 'too weak' now.." he stated.

And a punch landed right in Okoma's gut. He reeled back, shocked and in pain. Mira approached the monster again sending out two punches almost too fast for Okoma to see, he was sent flying, slamming into and snapping in two multiple trees. Okoma was completely out of it, lying limp over a few tree trunks.

"He'll be fine over there" said Mira, he looked to Kori, "use your capture tape to make sure he can't return if he wakes up."

"Really?" Kori muttered, "you're not gonna explain what the hell that just was? You've never done something like that before."

"Oh this?" Mira asked, showing off his new armour, "well, by compressing energy into my Shadow Matter, I can send out a lot more power into my attacks" he explained, "I call it, Black Knight Armour - Buster Spec!"

...

"Really nothing?!" Mira asked stunned by Kori's unresponsiveness. But he chuckled, "it's good to finally have you on the team Kori."

Kori turned and walked off coldly as usual, "let's find those over two" she stated.

Sei and Hayate had gotten serious, using their abilities to land successful attacks on The twins blind spots, trying their best to hold back one while battling the other. But those two had gotten serious too...

"Alright Bro let's do it!!" Satori yelled. Her brother nodded and they charged the two, Satori amplified her brother's speed and he got up to the two in an instant. Hayate and Sei could feel all their strength being sapped by Satoru, but they didn't notice that Satori was ready to attack herself. Up above the three, she dropped down to deliver two amplified blows to the weakened two sending them soaring. "Yeah! This is our combo move, 'Infinite Zero'! You can't stop anything if you've got no power to do so."

The boys got back up, Satori's attack definitely hurt a lot, but what was worse was the effects from Satoru's quirk that were still lingering. The two could barely run, and Hayate could only open up portals about the side of a fist in circumference.

"What can we do about this?" Sei wondered, "their teamwork is way too strong!"

A lightbulb lit in Hayate's mind, as a evil smirk grew on his face, "ehehe, then we'll just have to break their teamwork up."

"Satoru, I think one more Infinite Zero should end it, alright?" Satori asked, receiving a small smile and a thumbs up from the stoic Satoru. The duo began their combo again, as Satori powered up her brother, for him to weaken Hayate and Sei. He stepped back and Satori soared down from the sky, ready to deal the amplified strikes! The first punch went to Hayate, but just before it hit him...

Hayate put it through a portal!

The sound of something hitting the floor rang behind Satori. She turned around slowly...

To see Satoru knocked out cold on the floor - and a fist from a portal that went straight across where his head was! "AAAAGGGGHH!! SATOOORRRUUU!!" Satori wailed, quickly pulling her arm out the portal and rushing over to her brother.

The reducing effect on the boys was wearing off, and Sei could see that this was the prime time to attack, his 'instinct' was telling him.

"How could you Hayate?!" Satori cried out, "I can't believe you made me-"

But before she continued, a rocket slammed right into her face, knocking Satori out right next to her brother.

"Dude... that was awesome!! But... pretty mean" said Hayate, "I didn't think you had it in ya Sei."

"Wha- how can you say that!" Sei replied shocked, "you're the one that made Satori punch her own brother!"

"What can I say? Bushido-Sensei wanted me to be more creative with my quirk, so I did!" Hayate responded.

Mira and Kori eventually found the two nearby. They both gawked over Mira's new suit, and the three celebrated their win happily, while Kori brooded alone.

Hayate walked over to her, "Kori, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did about you. I'll keep what I know to myself."

Kori stared at him still unamused, but a bit less coldly. "I don't care anymore, let's just go. There are still two other teams we might have to fight."

The four ran through the forest, ready for the next challenge. Hayate whispered to Mira, "so... how did you get her on our side? I mean, she's even talking to us now!"

Mira smirked, "I told you, we just had to give it time."


	12. Let's Fight! Pt2 - Lessons Learnt

**Earlier**

Taro, Kye and Oma hastily made their way through the forest. Taro switched on his earpiece, establishing communication with their fourth teammate, "Angel, have you caught sight of anything up there?"

"Yes..." Angel replied, hovering over the grounds, "it's Yokina's team, it looks like they're planning something, but they're just standing there."

"Alright, we're making our way over now" Taro responded.

Once the four regrouped, they began to watch their opponents stealthily from the bushes. Yokina's team were huddled together out in the open, discussing their next move in this Battle Royale.

"They're wide open, a surprise attack could work if we're fast enough" Kye suggested.

"No, not yet..." Taro whispered, "for all we know, they could just be Shin's illusions." He moved a bit closer, focusing his gaze on the team in front of him.

When Taro used his quirk, Mind Reader, the thoughts of others appeared to him almost like the thought bubbles you would see in a comic or manga. But instead of words, a video would play, allowing Taro to easily visualise his opponents plans and ideas. The closer he got to the bubble, the clearer the video he would see.

But no bubbles were appearing from the top of _any_ of their heads! 'Dammit! They're all illusions" Taro concluded. His quirk only worked on humans, he couldn't see the thoughts of his pet cat lounging around, or what his pens and pencils thought of him after being used for 8 hours of diligent study and revision.

But before he could even turn around to tell his allies of the trap set before them...

A powerful force slammed right into each of them. "What?!" Taro mumbled, stunned that they had been caught, "who could've even done this?"

The four eventually landed on the ground, but couldn't get up! Something was gluing them to the ground! Four grand leaves folded around them, encasing them all in a vibrant green bulb.

"This is Yokina's web" Angel stated, futilely trying her best to unwrap herself.

"Well... looks like we got played at our own game" Oma added, not even attempting to struggle.

"Don't worry, I'll burn us outta here!" Kye stated, already heating up a section of the trap.

Unfortunately he and the others were unable to notice a faint, pink vapour arising from where Kye was melting. Suddenly, Kye felt something fall on his right shoulder. He looked to see it was Angel! Lying fast asleep on his right shoulder! "H-huh?!, Angel!" He cried out blushing slightly.

"I guess I should tell you..." a voice said from outside the trap. The remaining three matched the chipper, excited voice to Yokina. "I line my webs with a teeny bit of my own poison. It vaporises pretty easily, and makes you fall asleep for a couple hours. Enjoy the Zs!"

"Dammit... I'm sorry... guys" Kye muttered just before tapping out himself, cooling his hand down and resting his head on Angel's.

Taro could see Oma was already asleep, "a genius move... I just wish we... could've done... more."

And Taro's team was out.

Yokina returned to her team victorious, but it was cut short once seeing her teammate.

Daigo was sprawled on the floor, groaning out and in a lot of discomfort.

Kusaki stretched her stem-green hand out over the grass, and a beautiful bundle of purplish-pink, hooked flowers. She uprooted the fully grown plant and cleaned off it roots. "Here, it's Devils Claw, its dark roots will heal your soul and body."

Daigo chewed slowly on the root. "T-thanks..." he replied weakly.

Kusaki looked down at him. She knew that Daigo's quirk was _really_ powerful and useful, but she hated that her classmate had to endure such agony after using it. And she knew that Yokina was feeling the exact same way.

Daigo began to move a bit more, picking himself up after a few minutes of recuperation. "A-Alright, I think we're good to go now."

"Are you sure?" Yokina asked, "we can spare a few more minutes, if you want."

Daigo shook his head, "nah, we've gotta get going! For all we know, there could just be one team left!"

Kusaki and Yokina smiled, happy their friend was back to their overly eager attitude.

"Finally, I'll be able to show off even more of my spectacular illusions!!" Shin added. "Just like this one, right?!" He asked looking to his comrades.

"Oh... y-yeah!" Yokina replied, not quite sure herself, "it was an excellent diversion."

But she was startled as Shin raced right up to her face. "Oh nonono! It mustn't be 'excellent'." He replied as he back off to dramatically turn again, "it must be - STUPEFY..."

But as he turned, he saw the other three walking off to prepare their next trap. "H-Hey!!" He cried out, chasing after them.

**Elsewhere**

"Ai... AI!!!"

"No, this is all wrong... it's all my fault."

"Why did I do this!!!"

"Kori... hello?.. KORI!" A voice boomed.

"What?!" Kori barked as she awoke from her daydream.

"We spotted Yokina's team" Sei replied, pointing behind himself.

"Aizawa-Sensei probably put them together since their quirks are so good at laying traps" Mira added, "we gotta be cautious, or they'll take us out before we even reach them."

"Hey! Check this out guys" said Hayate, pointing at the ground.

It was a trap, a large spider web was surrounded by numerous binding vines attached to a large tree, instantly capturing and tying up anyone who dared set foot on it.

"Nice!" Said Mira, "we can cause the trap to spring prematurely, and once they come over to check up on it, we'll catch them by surprise!"

Hayate turned to Kori excitedy, "yeah! And Kori can easily move something into the trap without even getting close to it!"

"Hmph... whatever" Kori answered, coldly as usual. She stretched out her arm towards a big rock resting by a tree trunk, and her eyes lit up bright purple. Suddenly the rock began to float in the air, and drift slowly over towards the centre of the trap.

POOF! The moment the rock landed, the entire trap exploded into blue smoke! Through the chaos of the team's coughing and wheezing, they didn't notice that the _real_ trap was beig sprung right under their feet.

The four were scooped up by an even larger web, immediately wrapped into a large bag. "No way!!" Hayate whined, "I can't believe we got tricked like that!"

"Can't you portal us out of here?" Asked Sei.

"No, I can only make portals to places I can see, so there's no portal out of this one" Hayate answered sadly.

Mira could hear a group celebrating outside. "Woohoo! We did it!" Yokina exclaimed.

"Were we victorious?" Kusaki asked.

"Hell yeah we are!!" Daigo yelled.

"What a spectacular victory" Shin added.

"Heh, perfect... they're right where we want them." Mira muttered.

"What do you have in mind Mira?" Hayate added.

"Get behind me" Mira stated. Once they were, he put his Black Knight Armour back on, infusing it with energy, until it glowed dark purple. 'Lets see if this thing can handle the Buster Spec!' Mira thought as he swung his fist into the wall of the web.

Yokina's team's celebration was cut short with a deafening blast. As Mira and the rest hopped right out of the trap.

Back to his original armour, Mira got into a battle position along with his team, "it was a good shot, but it ain't over yet!!"

"Crap.." Yokina muttered, as she and her teammates also prepared for the final fight.

"Don't worry" Daigo replied, "we've still got the advantage."

Mira's team began the attack, charging at the opponents. However, Yokina and the others responded by fleeing to the trees, avoiding all attacks from Mira's team.

"What?!" Hayate yelled out.

"We can't let them run away!" Sei stated.

"Run away?" Yokina replied, still hidden from sight "hehehe - we're planning on ending this right now!"

A white rope suddenly attached itself to Sei's arm, immediately dragging him up into the air to receive a punch to the face from Yokina, sending him crashing back down.

Mira barely got a glimpse of Yokina before she disappeared back into the foliage. "Sei, you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah... damn, she hits pretty hard." Sei replied, rubbing his dented metal skull.

The barrage of sneaky attacks continued, Shin set up fake clones to bait, then Daigo would appear for the real attack. Yokina and Kusaki could easily snare the team from afar or pull them in for their own attack. Their chemistry was amazing, each of them used each others physical abilities and quirks to improve their own attacks.

Though Mira's team were able to catch them out occasionally, they were on the back foot.

"If only we could do something about these trees!" Said Hayate , "they're getting way too much cover with them!"

"Actually... I have an idea!" Sei replied, he brought his fists together, and a long metal cylinder was ejected from each of his elbows. He placed his fists on the ground, "alright, lets test out Dr Sakusei's new modification, Piston Shot!!"

The cylinders immediately descended back into Sei's arms, and a grand shockwave was set out around the area. The quake tore apart the artificial ground - trees toppled over one after another, reducing a massive area of forest back to flat land.

"When on earth did you get that Sei?!!" Hayate yelled out, stunned by the large-scale destruction.

"Father _really_ loves testing out his new ideas on me" Sei replied, slightly embarrassed.

"We've lost our element of surprise!" Shin stated, "we can't beat them on even terms."

"Don't worry I've got one last idea" Daigo replied, whispering something to Yokina.

"Alright, just give me as much time as possible." She responded, and she fled the fight quickly hopping across the fallen trees.

"We've taken away their advantage" Mira said, "lets take them down!!"

However, Daigo and his team replied to their opponents assault by again running away! "We just gotta stall for time!" Daigo stated, " make sure you keep them at a safe distance!"

"C'mon! They just keep on running away!!" Hayate whined.

"We've gotta pursue them" Sei replied, "no point losing them now."

The seven darted all over the fallen forest, with Kusaki's vines and Shins illusion smoke keeping the four chasers from getting too close.

"Arrgh!! Thats enough!!" Hayate exclaimed, too annoyed with the endless chase to continue with it, and pointed directly at the other team.

"Woah! Woah! What the-" said Kusaki, but they were moving to fast to stop.

Hayate had sent out a huge portal in front of the runners. They ran in and fell to the ground right in front of him and the others.

"It's over..." Kori stated nonchalantly, as she and the others surrounded the three, "just give up."

Daigo snickered, "give up? If you really think it's over, you'll be sorry.."

"Wait a second... where's Yokina?" Sei asked, finally noticing that they had only been chasing three.

The sound of footsteps speeding over towards them made Mira and the others turn around. Yokina bolted over at an incredible speed, using all her energy to jump high into the air over her attackers.

She drew her arm back in midair to release a huge web above Mira's team, it was her super move - Hunter's Web. But before it could even get close, Kori held the web up in the air and flung it away.

The commotion above gave the rest of Yokina's team ample time to escape, scrambling away from the distracted team, and rejoining Yokina.

"Is _it_ ready?" Daigo asked.

Yokina nodded, "are you sure that you're okay with doing this? There must be another way to win."

Daigo gave no response, but instead smiled and looked up to the sky - reminiscing.

**2 years ago**

**Gotame Middle School**

"Alright class, does anyone have any ideas for future careers?" The teacher asked.

Immediately, Daigo stood up from his seat, smiling confidently. "I wanna be a hero!!" He exclaimed.

The class erupted into laughter, as Daigo timidly fell back into his seat.

One of the classmates spoke up, "haha, _you_ think you can be a hero Daigo? You can't even use your quirk without blowing chunks all over the place!"

"Who knows, maybe he can be the Vomit Hero: Pukepal!" Another one said.

The thundering laughter and painful insults only made Daigo feel smaller and smaller.

"That's enough class!!" The teacher boomed, ashamed of their behaviour. "Daigo, that's a wonderful idea, once you get enough practice with your quirk, you'll be an amazing hero."

Musutafu City

"I can do it..." Daigo mumbled as he walked along the red brick walkway. 'I'll master my quirk and be the best hero ever!!' He thought.

"one day..."

The sound of metal clanging rang through the air, Daigo looked up to see a couple large metal bars falling from the top of a building, and they were about to land on someone!

"No!! Stop!!" Daigo cried out, fearful for the event to come.

And then, the world froze.

"Huh? What's going on?" Daigo said, completely confused.

Everything had stop moving, the cars on the street, the metal bars descending on the civilian, even the hero about to save said civilian!

"I... I can help him!" Daigo yelled, as he ran over and pulled him away from the disaster.

Time suddenly began to flow again, and the metals crashed onto the walkway.

Daigo was exhausted - but, he wasn't vomiting! He was alright, he controlled his quirk!

The civilian looked to him, and Daigo looked up to see a large white mouse-person looking at him - it was Nezu, and he was almost speechless.

"My my, thank you dear child!" Said Nezu grabbing Daigo's hand and shaking it frantically, "that may have been my final moments there if it weren't for you!"

"D-don't sweat it, I just wanted to help" Daigo replied, still tired out. But he was surprised when a bright yellow business card was handed over to him.

Nezu smiled warmly, "You're exactly the kind of person we need in this day and age, if you ever feel up for it, don't hesitate to call" And he walked off.

Daigo turned the card around and saw the big blue initials, "U.A..."

He gasped, "NO WAY!!!" He exclaimed.

**Present**

'That was the only time I was able to control my quirk...' Daigo thought to himself, he looked back to Yokina, "Trust me... if this works, we _will_ win."

Yokina nodded again and smiled, "We already do Daigo... so let's win it!"

"YEAH!!" The rest of the team replied.

Kusaki planted her hands on the bark of the tree they were on. Large vines erupted from underneath Mira's team, and they all hopped over to a trunk on their left.

Now completely on the defensive, Mira and the others continued to evade the monstrous plant, getting pushed further and further away from the opponents.

As they fled, a vine wrapped itself around Mira's leg. But before it could drag him in, Sei's Piston Shot tore a massive hole in the vine, freeing his teammate.

"Phew, thanks for the save" Mira said.

"Don't worry about it, instead let's worry about how to stop _this_ thing" Sei replied pointing at the creature.

"I've got something..." Mira muttered, breaking off a branch to form a longsword. It glowed with his signature dark purple hue, 'I haven't got to use _this_ in a while' he thought.

He swung the sword sideways, and the vines were slashed apart instantly. "Half-Moon!" Mira yelled out, as giants pieces of plant crashed onto the ground.

"My mystical ruse was successful" Kusaki stated over the earpiece.

"Awesome! I'm in position..." Daigo responded, "let's finish this..." Daigo took a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing his mind. Once they reopened, everything had stopped.

Daigo hopped quickly over to the four opponents, "if Yokina got it right..." he mumbled, then swiftly delivered a chop to the back of Mira, Hayate and Kori's necks, and punched all of them. Yokina had given him some webbing charges to mess up Sei's rockets, which he quickly applied.

"They'll land right into our mega trap!" Daigo exclaimed, and time continued.

Mira, Hayate, Sei and Kori went flying! And were about to land in a massive pit, filled with a huge web.

"Dammit! Dammit!!!" Sei raged, as his rockets failed to ignite, he looked to his teammates, they were all unconscious! Slowly diving into the trap, "nonono!! We're gonna lose!!"

"Ai... AI!! Wake up!... please..." a sobbing child whimpered, she was holding someone tightly, they were bruised all over and covered in blood. "Big Sis... you're all I have..."

The sound of slow footsteps echoed through the blurry red room, "well done Kori!!" A ecstatic motherly voice rang out, "Mama is so proud of you!"

"We knew that you were the _one_ Kori" another voice stated, this time more manly and fatherly, "you are _our_ child after all.."

"Well done Kori" they repeated in unison, "you're our family's little marvelous..."

"Murderer."

Kori floated aimlessly through the endless black space of her psyche.

"No."

"I am not your tool anymore..." Kori muttered, " I have my own choices, my own goals, my own..."

"Friends" As she remembered Mira's words.

"I swore on that day, I would bring you all to justice. So until I reach that goal..."

"I CAN'T LOSE!! NOT TO ANYONE!!"

Kori woke up, her eyes glowed even brighter than usual, she sent her arm out and a released a powerful air blast from her palm, breaking apart the giant web that nearly trapped them all.

The resulting pressure forced all of them right up high into the sky, and woke up Mira and Hayate.

"Guys you're back!!!" Sei exclaimed happily.

"we really cut it close didn't we?" Hayate added, grinning cheekily and portalled everyone back to the ground.

"Impossible..." Kusaki mumbled, "they even overcame Daigo's quirk?"

"Damn..." Daigo mumbled watching their opponents make their way back to them, he snickered, "they really are... something... special." And started to fall, but was quickly caught by Kusaki's vine.

"Daigo... your attempt truly was, stupefying..." Shin muttered.

"You tried your best to win for us..." Yokina stated, "but now it's our turn!!"

Mira team finally got close enough, "you ready, Yokina?" Mira asked smiling eagerly, as his team readied their battle stance.

"Bring it!" She replied, and the two teams charged into each other to commence the final battle.

They both gave it their absolute best, pushing everything they had to their limits. But Mira's team had the advantage in numbers and raw battle talent, easily pushing past the web attacks, illusions and vines.

"Take this!!" Shin announced, as he used his super move - Myriad Illusion to produce thousands of clones.

The charge was frightening, but Mira was ready, "I just gotta take them out all at once right?" He asked as he drew his sword back. It twisted into a scythe, "Black Crescent!!" He yelled as he flung the Shadow Matter of his scythe, cutting through the army of Shin illusions, and taking out Shin with the explosion.

"S-spectacular.." he muttered before passing out.

Kusaki and Yokina kept the rest of the team away, fighting with vine beasts and web traps.

Yokina shot a web at Hayate's eyes, and grabbed him, and pulling him straight towards herself, and delivered a strong kick to his side, sending him crashing right into a large oak tree.

"You're right Sei, she does hit hard..." Hayate muttered, slowly recovering from the attack.

Sei used his piston shot to blow another hole right into the centre of Kusaki's vine beast, which allowed Kori to follow up with a psychic blast through it, causing Kusaki, Yokina and the creature to get knocked off balance, all toppling over into a huge heap.

"Uuuggghh..." they groaned together, defeated under the mass of vines.

The battle was finally over: Mira, Hayate, Sei and Kori were the victors.

The sirens blared, as Aizawa spoke monotonously on the speaker, "alright, the battle is over, the winning team get back to the entrance, the medic team will recover everyone else."

On their way back, Hayate and Mira high-fived, victoriously. "Dude, we did it!! That was so awesome!!" Hayate blared out happily.

"Yeah, but we almost lost it right then and there, with that attack from Daigo" Mira added, he looked back to Kori, who was quietly walking behind the three boys.

"Actually, I had been meaning to ask about that, since I was the only other person to see it" Sei stated, "what was that power you emitted Kori?"

She just sighed, "I'll be honest, I have absolutely no idea." She looked down at her hand, and clenched it into a fist, "I just, suddenly overflowed with power."

"Sounds like some anime" Hayate joked, "but seriously if it weren't for that we'd probably still be getting scraped up by the medic team right now."

**Outside Ground Delta**

The class was over, and 1-A were returning back to the changing rooms. "Man... I can't believe we lost our first fight!" Kye exclaimed, frantically scratching his head.

"And I can't believe you made me punch my brother like that Hayate!!" Satori wailed.

"I said sorry like a hundred times to both you and Satoru, gimme a break already" Hayate replied, but Satori was still fuming.

Mira laughed, 'this class is awesome...' he thought, as he saw Kori still walking alone at the back of the group.

He made his way over to her, "so, are you a slow walker or do you just like walking alone?" Mira joked.

But Kori stayed stone-faced as usual.

"Alright, jokes are really Hayate's thing anyway, but are you at least okay with us trying to get a bit more friendly with you now?" He asked.

Kori just responded with a sigh, and walked faster to get to the front of the group.

"Did you fail again?" Hayate jeered.

"Well, she didn't say 'don't bother' this time." Mira replied smirking.

**2 weeks later**

**Gym Beta**

"Final lesson boys..." said Bushido, "let's see what you've gained from your month in hell!"

He charged them, and they scattered, surrounding the Pro Hero. He grinned, "You've tried this before, just because you have greater numbers..."

And in a flash appeared right in front of Mira! "Doesn't always mean you have an advantage!" And he swung he fist down onto the boy.

"Sei! Now!!" Mira exclaimed.

Bushido turned to his right to see the results of the threes scheme. Sei's fists were planted on the ground, with the pistons released he sent out a smaller shockwave that last time, but it still through Bushido off balance, just barely missing the swing on Mira's face.

The moment this happened, they all charged in, Sei slammed his piston fist into Bushido's to right side. Hayate portalled Bushido's own fist, making him punch his own face, as well as delivering his own blow to the left. And Mira took the center with his Buster Spec sending out a mighty punch right to his gut.

Bushido gasped for air, being winded and completely stunned. And then paused.

"Hehe...hahaha...AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughed, and then shook them all off instantly, hitting each of them multiple times at once with powerful fists, causing each of them to slam hard into a wall.

"Wonderful... absolutely amazing!! In this short time, you all were finally able to land a good hit on me!!" Bushido exclaimed with a bright grin plastered on his face. "You've all learned so much, and now... you're all excellent fighters."

He made his way to the large yellow door, "good luck to all of you on your path."

Mira, Hayate and Sei looked over at him in disbelief, but they understood the grandeur of their accomplishment. The three bowed in upmost respect towards their teacher.

"Thank you, Bushido-Sensei!!" They exclaimed.

Their punishment was over, and they came out even stronger than before.


	13. The Sora Heist Pt1 - Party at the Soras

**Heights Alliance**

"Hey everyone!!" Angel yelled up the stairs of the dorm, "I've got something to tell you all, could you come downstairs?"

The class had just finished another long week of tiring study and exhausting training practicals. Everyone was tuckered out, even the diligent Class President Taro.

But the class was still beckoned by Angel's loud but polite command.

"Wassup Angel?" a sleepy Oma yawned.

She beamed an excited smile and began talking, "well, my Father is hosting a get-together for me on Sunday. And, he allowed me to extend an invitation to all of you too!"

"So... a party?!" Hayate asked, excitement rejuvenating his weary face.

"Yes Hayate, a party!" Angel replied happily.

Life flowed back into 1-A, as they all eagerly celebrated the celebration they were going to attend on the weekend.

"Oh... there is a god..." Satori whispered, tearing up gleefully.

Okoma felt a nudge from his right, seeing Taro smile at him confidently, "come on Okoma, surely you have got to have some fun every once in a while? This get-together would be perfect!"

"Hmph, there better at least be good food" Okoma grunted.

"You're coming too, right Kori?" Yokina asked cheerfully.

"Of course. I've already gone over everything for the test next Tuesday, and it's not like I've got anything else to do" she replied nonchalantly.

The rest of the class turned to the two, some were surprised at Kori's enthusiasm, and others at the fact there was a test so soon that they hadn't studied for.

But the silence was broken as Angel started up again, "since this is a special event, there is a dress code. Do you all have formal clothing?"

The class turned back to the winged child and simultaneously gave a single comment...

"What?!"

**Night Hood Base**

"No, NO WAY! We are not killing innocent people Lancer!" Hazer exclaimed slamming his hand onto the dark cyan hologram table.

"We _need_ to make a statement Hazer" Lancer replied monotonously.

"Mamoru Sora has done nothing wrong, it's the other directors on the board that have forced Sora Industries down the wrong path!" He glared daggers at Lancer, "a _statement_ like that won't push us towards our cause!"

"Our cause, is to rid the world of the injustices of our social hierarchy. Those that do nothing to stop those injustices are just as bad as the ones who cause them" Lancer looked to his gloved hand, pushing out blood red claws from the tips of the gloves' fingers, "thus, they must face _punishment_ of the same severity."

"You're an extremist" Hazer angrily muttered.

"_I_ am merely a man who wants to make the world a better place" Lancer retorted placing his clawed hand on his armoured chest, "maybe you no longer have what it takes to do that."

"Alright Lancer..." Viper exclaimed, furiously approaching him, "now you're _really_ pissing me o-"

But Hazer was already there, outstretching a hand to halt Viper. Lancer's two cronies, Shogun and Raida were already standing beside him, and all three faced the glare of Hazer's silver mask. Its slim, bright red lenses scanned them all. "Okay then, let's see if that's the case or not" Hazer replied, and walked to the base entrance, followed by the three others.

Next to the base was a large courtyard area, the entire place was abandoned and decrepit, with moss and trees, jutting out from the ground and walls.

The rest of Night Hood moved to the roofs of surrounding the courtyard, silently watching the three on one fight that was about to go down.

Once in the centre, the four circled each other, with Shogun and Raida staying close to Lancer.

"Hazer... you're too old-fashioned" Lancer mumbled, "we can't make a change by being slow... why can't you see that? We'll never acquire the results we need at the rate your going."

But Hazer didn't reply, but flipped his cloak and released a cloud of thick black smoke. The entire courtyard was consumed in seconds, and everyone's mask lit up as colour glowed from each of their mask lenses and visors.

"Hah! With these masks, your Smokescreen quirk is useless!" Raida stated.

"Not for long, asshole..." Viper whispered. She took out a device and immediately the coloured glow within the dark fog faded.

"Wha? What's going on?" Shogun roared, "I can't see anymore!"

"Damn useless thing!!!" Raida exclaimed slapping his viking mask crazily.

"You really thought I would fight you fools three on one fairly?"

And suddenly, Raida felt a force impact hard on his face as Hazer kneed him. Before he could even think, Raida felt a powerful hand grip around his throat, lifting him up and slamming him right into the ground, leaving him sprawled on the broken concrete unconscious.

"Raida!" Shogun yelled out, but he only exposed his own location, and Hazer was swift to begin the beatdown on him. Shogun's legs were swept of the ground and immediately his face was pummelled over and over again with punches leaving his mask smashed and his body beaten on the ground.

Hazer stood by the unconscious Shogun, staring down coldly at his handiwork. The final mask finally peered through the smoke, thrusting a huge red spike arm straight through the smoke and towards Hazer's head.

Hazer dodged, leaning back just in time but causing the lower half of his mask broke from the slight impact. "Lancer, surely you already know... just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't _sense_ you."

And Hazer grabbed the blood spike, bringing it across Lancer's back in a hold, and forced the last one to the floor, with Lancer's face planted in the dirty ground.

"Try anything now, and I'll kill you" Hazer stated. The black smoke began to flow back into Hazer, and the other cloaks perched on the roofs could finally see the outcome of the fight.

The victor was Hazer and the three deviants were easily defeated. "I couldn't care less about the 'results' you want... you joined because you respected _my_ dream!! So, if you don't anymore, you can just fuck right off!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!!"

Lancer deactivated his quirk and just sighed, "yes... Hazer."

"Good..." Hazer replied letting go of Lancer's bloody arm and pointed to the two battered bodies on the floor, "now, pick up those two dumbasses and get them to our medic."

As Hazer walked back to the base, Viper couldn't help but just look at him from afar. His ferocity, to Iwani it never changed, Yuu never wavered from his ideal. She knew he could change the world for sure. "Yuu..." she mumbled, "after this heist, the world will know your name."

**The next day**

Angel had taken a surprising amount of 1-A on a trip out of Musutafu and into the heart of Tokyo. Kori, Taro, Kusaki, Shin and Fukuro were the only ones who had smart clothing with them, so the rest of them were on a quest.

"Can't we just wear our school uniforms?" Hayate whined, bored from the long journey.

But he quickly retracted his idea once Angel gave a quick scowl, tired of his moaning. She sighed, "I didn't know so many of you didn't have any smart attire. Unfortunately it's too late to ask Father to alter the dress code... I just hope that _he_ can help us."

After a stroll through the bustling streets of Shibuya and a couple small alleyways, Angel finally stopped. "We're here!" She said, as the large group stopped outside an small store named 'Le Petit Pantalon'.

Inside was much more expansive, there were jeans EVERYWHERE. Boot cuts, skinny jeans, jeggings! On the walls, on the racks, even on the ceiling! A woman sitting at the reception desk came up to greet the group, she was nearing her 30s, maroon eyes and short stylish brown hair that covered one eye.

Angel practically glided into the woman and gave a big hug, "Jeanette!!" She yelled.

"Oh Angel!" Jeanette replied, "What a delight! What's the occasion?"

"Actually, I have a favour to ask..." she replied.

"Alright, I'll go and fetch Sir" and the woman zoomed away.

"She knows you?" Mira asked.

"Father's a regular customer here" Angel replied.

Suddenly a door slammed open, and a blue stream flew out of the doorway and into the group with flair. They could see that it was a rather lanky man, he had silky blond hair combed heavily to cover one of his bright green eyes. He was wearing a beautifully made royal blue blazer that was almost shining, over a silk white shirt, with classic denim jeans and polish black shoes. But what was really odd was the overly large denim balaclava that covered his entire neck and lower face.

Angel also gave him a squeeze, "Angel! My goodness, how long has it been?" The man remarked with a hint of eccentricity, "it's been years since you got your last dress!"

"Oh my gawd!!" Yokina and Satori screamed, "it's...it's..."

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tsunagu Hakamata, I am sure you know me as the former Pro-Hero 'Best Jeanist'."

"ANGEL!! Angel!" Satori yelled, shaking Angel vigorously in pure ecstasy, "how... how did you end up as pals with Best Jeanist?!"

"H-h-h-h-he's actually a good friend of my Father" Angel sputtered after all the shaking, she looked back to him, "he's made really great clothes for my family forever."

"So... what is this _favour_ that you wanted?" Jeanist asked.

Angel told him about their predicament, and Best Jeanist instantly lit up, "_you_... want _me_ to produce spectacular pieces for _each_ of your friends?"

"Sorry... I guess I'm asking for too much aren't I?" Said Angel.

"What on earth are you apologising for?!" Jeanist replied, almost bursting with excitement, "my specialty may be jeans, but it's been my dream to produce absolutely stunning suits and dresses... and now I get to make eleven of them!" He nearly fainted, but Jeanette caught him.

"Alright, let's not waste time... Jeanette, take the girls to get their measurements, I'll take the boys." Jeanist ordered. And in a flash, the group was seperated.

The studio the boys entered was a small, comfy place. All the walls were shelves filled up with a kaleidoscope of fabrics, and there was a large oak drawing table placed next to a window looking out to all of the Shibuya Ward.

"So... who's first?" Jeanist asked, looked gleefully at the gang.

"Don't mind if I do!" Hayate exclaimed, walking out of the group and towards the former hero, "I've been waiting all day for this!"

"3 adjectives" Jeanist ordered, confusing Hayate and the rest of the boys, "give me 3 adjectives, they could be how you see yourself or what you want from the piece."

"Uh sure..." Hayate replied. The boy pondered for a minute. Mira and the others watched in silence at his deep thought, all knowing you'd need _way_ more than just three words to describe Hayate. But he eventually got there, "alright: bright, suave and cool of course!"

Best Jeanist just nodded, scribbling things down on his noteboard, "okay, I've already taken your measurements. You can go back now."

Everyone was surprised, no one had seen him even move towards Hayate. But what was even stranger was... Hayate couldn't even move!

"Um... what's going on?" Hayate whimpered, confused and somewhat afraid.

"Oh.. sorry" Jeanist replied,he waved his hand and slim, translucent threads uncoiled themselves from Hayate's arms, legs and waist, freeing the poor boy.

"Oh jeez... Fibre Master really is a terrifying quirk" Hayate mumbled, "I couldn't even tell he used it."

The boys continued to keep Best Jeanist's blazing imagination ignited, from 'chill' and 'cozy' to 'modern' and 'timeless'. The man was a maestro with his pencil, as he seamlessly sketched piece after piece in mere minutes after getting a description.

"Black, bold and... comfy? I guess" said Mira, still not sure of his own choices.

"Black does go with everything" said Jeanist, and began the last sketch. Once completed, Best Jeanist flicked through the stack of eleven drawings, a giddy childlike aura growing on him after seeing each design. "Okay!" He yelled out, "let's make some art..."

He flicked his wrists and the entire room came to life as the fabrics that surrounded the boys began to move. Threads and fibres began to unravel from them and dart straight towards Best Jeanist. The strings coiled and coalesced before him, entwining themselves into new fabrics, which wrapped and spun together to form multiple blazers, trousers, shirts and ties.

It took around 30 minutes, but the boys were completely entranced by the fluid and dexterous control that Best Jeanist had with his quirk.

The clothes were made and each one was handed out. "Okay I need you to put them on" Jeanist announced, "I've got to know if I've truly captured what you all wanted. One of you stay, the rest wait outside."

Mira stayed and Jeanist put up a curtain, dividing the room in half. As Mira removed his T-shirt, he looked to the scars on his left and right shoulders. The ones he got on that fateful night, fighting a real villain for the first time. He place his right hand on the left scar and gritted his teeth. 'I'll never forget what he did...' Mira thought, 'I've gotten stronger now, if we ever meet again... I'll be ready for you... Lancer!'

"Have you changed yet?" Jeanist asked, breaking Mira from his vengeful thinking. Mira walked out from the curtains, wearing a stunning black and purple suit over a crystal white shirt and a royal purple tie.

"So, do you like it?" Best Jeanist asked.

"Yes..." Mira replied happily, "it's amazing." The fabric was so smooth and comfy that Mira had completely mellowed out, forgetting about all the stresses on his mind. "It's like I'm still in bed, having the best sleep of my life."

"Perfect! And it looks absolutely fantastic on you" Jeanist replied excitedly, "you can change back and bring in another one."

"Before I go... can I ask you something?" Mira asked from behind the curtain. Jeanist accepted the request and Mira began, "what was it like to be a hero, Best Jeanist?"

The former hero wondered for a few seconds before coming to an answer, "well before I became a hero, I was a very 'outward' person. To me, the only thing that mattered was what I could see and never anything beyond... I wanted to become a hero for fame, wealth and status."

"And did you?" Mira replied, annoyed by those last three words.

Best Jeanist chuckled, "well at first... yes. But then I finally got to take a look at the deeper image within, it really was an eye-opener. I saw the real ugliness of desperation in the eyes of villains, and the real beauty of relief when a mother was reunited with her child after a disaster."

He sighed and continued, "but, I've met many heroes who were just as ugly as some of the villains we fought. After all, we're two sides of the same coin. I had to look deep within _myself_, and eventually I decided to devote myself to becoming a true hero of the people."

"And what changed when you did?" Mira asked, enthralled by his story.

"Well... for once in my life, I was happy." Best Jeanist sighed again, "after the events of the 'Final Battle', I had to retire. Now I've found happiness in a new way."

Mira smiled, "thank you Best Jeanist."

But before Mira left, Best Jeanist added, "I don't think I got your name."

"It's Mira Kagemaru" Mira replied.

"Alright Mira, make sure you never forget which side of the coin you're on" Jeanist advised.

"Sure thing" Mira replied, and left the room.

Soon everyone tried on their suits and dresses, and found absolutely no problems with them at all. Best Jeanist left his studio, exhausted but content with today's work.

Angel walked up to him and whispered, "thank you so much for your help Mr Hakamata. So, how much for all of them?"

"Oh Angel, don't you worry, these are on the house" Jeanist stated, and Angel nearly jumped out in shock containing herself as to not alert the group. "I haven't had this much work since I was a hero!"

"There's got to be something I can do?" Angel asked.

"Just say hi to Mamoru for me" Jeanist replied.

"You'll not be at the party tomorrow?" She said disappointed.

"Unfortunately, I have a fashion show I must attend" he responded.

Angel sighed, but then her bright smile came back, "I'll make sure I do that then."

And, once they all expressed their gratitude, the class left 'Le Petit Pantalon'.

**The next day**

**Sora Estate**

"It's... it's... SO HUGE!!" Hayate exclaimed, staring out from the window of the chauffeur's limo.

The class left the car and made their way to the entrance of a massive snow white palace, illuminated by the moonlight and its own golden rays of light inside.

"Hey! Look who's finally arrived!"

Angel bursted out from the group and into the arms of the voice. He was an average sized man, with neat white hair and gentle, loving dark blue eyes that hid behind very smart lenses, he also had wings like Angel's, but they were covered in light grey feathers.

"Father!" Angel squealed.

"Angel" said Mamoru, rustling the top of his daughter's head and smiling cheerfully just like her, "welcome back."

Mamoru looked up to the rest of 1-A witnessing the heartfelt reunion. "I'm assuming this is..."

Angel pulled away to introduce her peers, "yes, these are my classmates."

But before she could continue, Mamoru had already rushed right up to Mira, shaking his hand eagerly and saying, "A pleasure to meet you, I'm Mamoru Sora" and he continued down the line repeating the same phrase and shaking hands with surprising force.

Angel laughed, "Father... please."

"Oh.. sorry" Mamoru replied after shaking Shin's hand and leaving him in a slight daze. "I was just so excited to meet the friends you've made, after all this get-together is for you and..."

The door behind 1-A opened slowly, as a boy with unruly black hair, blood red eyes and large steel grey bat-like wings walked through. He was almost a spitting image of Angel, but was more rigid compared to her gentle features, he also had a menacing scowl plastered on his face that seemed to be there all the time.

"You?!!" Kye yelled out, surprised by the new guest.

"Yeah? What about me hothead?" Damian retorted. He barged through 1-A and towards his Father. "Father, you doing well?"

"I'm doing fantastic Damian, and I'm sure you are too!" Mamoru replied and embraced his son. "But how come you didn't bring along 1-B?"

Damian just shrugged then turned to 1-A, "This was for us, not them." He then glared at Angel, "I didn't want to ruin the fun."

Mira and the others could see that Angel was trying her best to hide away from her twin brother, looking down to avoid his scowl.

"That's a shame, I really wanted to meet them!" Said Mamoru, "well, now that everyone is here, could you two please show our guests to the hall?"

"Yes Father" the twins replied immediately.

The hall was already filled with hundreds of people, and it still looked spacious. Everyone here looked super important, CEOs, celebrities, researchers! But 1-A were able to fit in, the attire given to them by Best Jeanist didn't make them stick out like a sore thumb in the sea of designer fashion around them.

The mingling eventually stopped once Mamoru entered the room, grabbing a champagne glass. He lifted it up and began to speak, "I just want to make a quick toast to Angel and Damian."

He brought it back down and looked down to his glass, "I still remember the day you both told me you wanted to be heroes, I nearly had a heart attack at first!" The crowd erupted with chuckles, and Angel had a embarrassed smirk. "I tried to imagine my two kids beating up bad guys and jumping out of buildings... I almost couldn't! But, you both pulled through, and look at where you are now! U.A High School, the best in the country! Become great heroes. Both of you. I know you can do it."

The audience applauded the short speech and the two it was directed towards. Once the clapping died down Mamoru lifted his glass in the air, "now let's enjoy the night shall we?!"

The party began, everyone was having their fun, talking to personal heroes or big icons, busting some moves (or attempting to), eating mountains upon mountain of gourmet food or just generally enjoying the atmosphere. It was turning out to be a fun night.

Little did any of them know, the night of celebration was soon about to come to harsh end.

**Outside**

Night Hood had begun making their way around the side of the mansion. All the guards had been incapacitated, but they stayed cautious, slinking through the magnificent shrubbery surrounding the palace.

The group of 50 hoods had surrounded both sides of the building, and had starting scaling the walls. Hazer and Lancer were next to each other, and Hazer place a heavy hand firmly on Lancer's shoulder and whispered, "don't you forget what I told you Lancer... you mess this up and you're through."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind..." Lancer retorted coldly, and continued moving up as Hazer watched angrily from below.

**In the Main Hall**

"Phew... what a night!" Mira stated, walking away from all the action and resting by the corner, close to giant window that reveal the amazing gardening of the estate.

"Heh, too much for you to handle?" A mocking voice arose from Mira's right. The corner was already occupied by Damian, who looked at him with a smug grin. "Not everyday does a common kid get to experience the luxuries of the high life."

"Heh, yeah it's all pretty amazing" Mira replied naively.

"Wha-? Dude, that was an insult, not a joke" Damian stated, his usual scowl returning to his face.

"What really?!" Said Mira, stunned by the sudden animosity.

Damian sighed, "are the rest of 1-A as dense as you?"

"Some more, some less, I'd say I'm average" Mira replied calmly shrugging.

Damian smirked smugly again, "If _you're_ the average, I guess 1-B won't have any problem coming out on top."

Mira responding with his own cheeky smile, "really huh? Well I guess we'll see about that, when the time comes."

The two's conversation was put to an end once Angel approached them. "Mira come over! Shin is doing another one of his tricks and he wants all of us to see it."

"Tricks? I thought that U.A High School was a place for future heroes, not clowns!" Damian piped up.

"Brother..." Angel mumbled sadly, Mira could see that she didn't want to be anywhere near Damian but wanting to bring Mira in for the fun.

Damian kissed his teeth and walked off, mumbling to himself, "hero or clown... you'd still be _his_ little Angel..."

"Are you okay?" Mira asked, finally staring to get a little pissed with Damian.

"Y-yeah..." Angel replied, slowly returning back to her beaming smile, "don't mind him, he's always like that..."

But before she could take Mira over to the rest of the class, another some others walked over to them. They were a couple, an tall man and an average lady. The man looked tired with slim blue eyes behind bottle lenses and unkempt dark green hair. He seemed somewhat awkward, like he was trying to find anyway to escape this social situation.

The woman on the other hand was the complete opposite, she looked like she had spent hours doing up her makeup and styling her rose pink hair perfectly, wearin slim glasses in a designer bright red frame, for her crimson eyes. She was oozing with confidence, like she was ready to talk to anyone.

"Hi there, we just had to come and introduce ourselves..." said the woman, putting a hand out, "I'm Rosalind Gena, Rosa for short, and this is my husband Watson."

Angel accepted the gesture, warmly shaking her hand, "Angel Sora, though I'm sure you already know that."

Rosa laughed, "right on the mark! You see, we're both scientists in the field of Superhuman Development, and we wanted to just ask you a couple questions about somethings."

"Umm, w-well?" Angel stuttered, she looked to Mira.

Mira just laughed, "I'll go and catch up with Shin and the others, don't worry."

But as he walked away, terror shook the hall. With a loud crash, a large glass pane slammed into the floor, and a woman screamed out as something else followed the pane.

"Good Evening" the digitalised voice of Lancer echoed across the room, "Night Hood has deemed Sora Industries worthy of being raided" he drew his arm out as a red liquid flowed around it, hardening into a sharp spike.

Panic immediately rang out from the hall, as more and more hoods flew into the room, with Hazer and Viper entering in last.

"Now then..." Hazer mumbled, adjusting his silver mask, "let's begin the heist."

And everything went dark.


	14. The Sora Heist Pt2 - A hero’s duty

**Sora Estate Main Hall**

In an instant, the happy mood of the party was swept away and replaced with fear and despair. Mira's blood boiled as the one who ruined his body and his pride stood before him.

Rosa grabbed on to Watson, "What's going on?!"

"It's them..." Mira eyes widened in fear, "the guys that attacked the school a month ago!" He clenched his fist as he stared at the hood man with the black and yellow mask...

"Lancer..."

As Hazer dropped in, he scanned the turmoil. "There are more people here than I expected... so many kids..." but his analysis was halted once he saw the spiky jet black hair of Mira, instantly recognising him.

Hazer immediately started on his earpiece, "Everyone, they've got heroes in training here, be on guard."

Lancer responded quickly, "there's nothing to worry about Hazer, I've already assessed their abilities... they're nothing special."

Hazer sighed as his adjusted his mask, its red lenses glowed bright, "Now then... let's begin the heist."

Black smoke bellowed out of Hazer's body, encompassing the entire hall in a dark gas. The sound of screaming and panic was overshadowed by hacking and wheezing as everyone's lungs cried out for oxygen.

"This smoke..." Angel coughed, she lifted herself upwards desperately trying to escape the black cloud but failed. "it's everywhere!"

"It came from canisters when they attacked before. He must've created them using his quirk." Mira added, "you've got to control your breathing Angel, don't take any deep breathes."

Angel descended back and followed Mira's instructions, eventually getting back under control, "thanks."

Mira nodded, "no worries." He wanted to fight Lancer, it was all he could think about the moment he saw him! He looked back to the couple in front of them.

Watson and Rosa held each other tightly, "Don't worry Rosa, the heroes must be on their way, they'll save us!" Mira could tell from Watson's tone he was trying his best to comfort her, but the dread in his voice was clearly present.

Mira kissed his teeth, 'damn... my head ain't in the right place! There are people suffering out there and I just want to go settle a grudge!'

"What are we gonna do?" Angel asked. Mira could see she was scared too. They were only 15! And these were real villains, not the simple bag-snatcher or street thug. Could they really fight back?

'Things can't go on like this any longer...' Mira thought to himself, 'if the heroes don't get here soon, everyone could end up...' His heart sank, and he made his choice. "Angel..."

"Let's save everyone."

The hoods ruthlessly attacked anyone they set their sights on, robbing them for all they had on them.

Suddenly a red flame roared through many of the hoods. It was Kye Ignatus, "all this smoke is really messing with the strength of my flames" he mumbled to himself, punching a couple more cloaks with his fiery fists.

Ever since the attack started, 1-A had scattered, trying their hardest to protect the guests, but the smoke was severely weakening them. Hayate and Sei had helped them all get their breathing under control, but the hazy black mist, made it harder to distinguish between friend and foe.

Kye was able to see a guest fighting off the many cloaks surrounding him, but it was a losing battle. He charged in, instantly breaking apart the group of attackers with a small flame blast. Once getting a closer look at the guest he realised it was Mamoru Sora. "Mr Sora, are you injured?"

"No.. I'm fine..." Mamoru wheezes weakly, persuading Kye of the opposite. But Kye was too focused on him to notice someone behind him! The surprise blow to the back of Kye's head sent him straight to the ground.

The hood approached Mamoru, muttering into the earpiece that he had found him. But after a loud 'slash', the hood collapsed to the ground.

Damian hopped over the unconscious villain and dashed over to his Father, acting as a support for him. "We've gotta get you outta here Father, c'mon!"

"Y-yeah, that would be for the best..." Kye added still recovering, "I caught the guy saying something... I think they're trying to capture Mr Sora."

"Thanks for the advice Hothead" Damian quickly departed, carrying his Father away.

"Wait!" Kye dashed up to them, recuperated, "I'm coming too, there are way too many enemies for one person to handle."

Damian may not have liked Kye, but he was a realist. He grunted, "do what you want..." and continued on to find an exit.

Mira approached the massive window, "if we could break this, then all the smoke would get released out and the guests could escape."

"That's near impossible" Angel added, "the glass is super reinforced, almost as hard as diamond."

Mira dwelled in deep thought trying to scheme another idea. However through sheer luck, Mira was able to spot Hayate and Sei battling with more hoods out of the corner of his eye. A creative bulb lit up, and the duo approached the two boys.

"Argh! They just don't stop coming!" Sei moaned punching hood after hood with his titanium alloy fists.

Hayate portalled one of the hoods fists into their comrade, and then delivered his own blow straight to their masked cover face, then prepared for the incoming assault of more villains. "Yeah, it would be super nice if someone came and just swept these villains awa-"

And then the group of 6 cloaks were hit by a shadowy wave of energy, and then blown away by a vicious gale, sent flying into the dark fog.

"Oh Mira and Angel!!" Sei exclaimed, happy to see his friends okay in this whole situation.

"Mira... they're back." Hayate had taken on a much more serious tone with a slight tremble in his voice, "how are we gonna stop them?"

Mira smirked, "I've got a plan, and I'm gonna need both of you to help out with it."

Once back at the window, Mira and the others slowly made there way to the centre of the large glass pane. "Okay. Hayate, I need you to make two portals, one on top of the other."

Hayate was already on it, and with a flick of his wrist, the gateways were set. "Good, now me and Sei are gonna jump into it!"

"What?!" Hayate replied, astonished by Mira's brave plan, "I've only ever been through my portals."

"I'm sure it's fine... hopefully" Mira brushed off. "Just make sure we're always dropping into the lower portal." He looked to Angel, "and you're gonna have to protect us all ok?"

"Alright, you can count on me!" Said Angel.

Sei and Mira looked into the smoky white ring of Hayate's portal, seeing an infinite loop of portals and their heads peering through them. Sei looked suprisingly excited, "This'll be an interesting experience."

Mira counted down, "3, 2, 1... go!" The two jumped into the portal. The speed was insane! They fell endlessly over and over and over again, until they reached terminal velocity! "Alright Sei, charge up your piston shot! Full power!"

Sei cranked his right arm back, as a steel cylinder slowly ejected itself from his metal elbow. Mira tried to focus himself while falling, he put on his Black Knight Armour and carried on charging it up with energy, soon it began to hum with a dark purple glow, causing the armour glow bright and fade repeatedly.

Many hoods started to realise what the group was doing and stormed the four. But Angel returned with her own storm, blowing them all away with her wing beats, and firing off some feather darts to any of them that got too close.

Hayate was starting to struggle to hold the portals open, using the portal for someone else's entire body was a totally new experience for him, let alone using it for two people. "Hey, Mira? Are you almost ready bud?"

"Hmm..." Mira groaned as he concentrated even harder to add the last bit of energy to his armour. Seconds later, Sei's piston was ready and Mira's armour glowed with dark energy, "Hayate!" Mira exclaimed, "send us straight into the window!"

"HUH?!" The other three yelped. Angel knew if the timing was wrong, Mira and Sei would end up splattered as a pile of metal and meat on the window, and Sei was beginning to regret jumping into this plan so eagerly.

But Hayate complied and sent the boys zooming right into the glass. Both boys punched the glass with their powered up fists, "Piston Shot - Max Impact!" Sei announced as his super move slammed into glass.

"Shadow Buster!!" Mira exclaimed, and the glass shattered instantly, sending the two boys flying right through it and into the majestic garden of the estate.

Mira and Sei couldn't help but smile proudly, as they looked up to the cloud of black gas escaping out of the mansion and into the dark night. The fleeing smoke was soon followed by a flood of fleeing partygoers, as they leapt out of the hall and into their limos and helicopters to escape to safety.

With the smokescreen gone, 1-A could finally start to fight properly against Night Hood. "I can finally start to smash these hooded grunts!!" Okoma bellowed, his splendid suit torn to shreds in his monstrous form.

"I'll never take breathing for granted again..." Yokina sobbed all the while webbing up some villains.

"This is why I told you to be on guard" Hazer angrily stated to the cloaks, as the remaining smoke in the hall recedes back into him.

"It doesn't matter that they got a little stronger, we can still get the job done" Lancer replied.

Hazer was fuming, and ready to explode at Lancer, but then... he saw Mamoru, guarded by two children. He turned to his partner, "Viper... let's go extract our target."

"They did it!" Kye exclaimed ecstatically, "they busted us out of here!"

"We ain't got time celebrate!" Damian stated scornfully, "we've gotta get him out of he as soo-"

But he never finished. 'What! What's happening!' Kye thought to himself. He couldn't move! He was frozen in space, unable to even speak, and it seemed that Damian and Mamoru were under the same effect too.

"Got eyes on the target" Hazer stated as the two villains got approached the statues, with Viper's eyes glowing yellow through her mask. "If you're smart, you won't chase us" Hazer advised to Damian and Kye. Mamoru's body was removed from Damian's support, like a statue getting moved to a new exhibition. The remaining Night Hood members blocked the way out, so no one could escape or follow them.

Once they had gotten far enough away, Viper averted her gaze, but kept it on Mamoru, keeping him stationary. The two boys gave quick chase, fuelled by anger. "Like hell we won't!!!" They shouted simultaneously. As Viper grappling hooked up and out of the house, the boys flew up and were almost able to touch Mamoru.

However, Hazer intervened the moment they got there, opening up his cloak and blowing smoke right into their faces. Immediately after being blinded, Kye and Damian were sent thundering into the ground after Hazer dealt out a powerful double kick.

"Urrhaa!... Father!!!" Damian screamed, trying his best to recover, but Hazer had dealt excessive damage to the two of them with a single strike.

Angel looked up to see her Father being dragged away by the Viper, followed by Lancer, Shogun, Raida and Hazer. "Father!!" She cried out, but the Hoods prevented her from even getting close.

Damian and Kye eventually got up, and Damian zoomed straight into the battlefield around the open window. Guests fought past cloaks and 1-A tried their best to keep Night Hood at stopping them. Damian ploughed right through all of them, he only cared about his father.

But then he felt a hand grab onto his shoulder. He turned to see it was Angel, "what the hell are you doing!!" He barked.

"Brother, no..." Angel muttered sheepishly, "we can't just leave the rest of the guests to fend for themselves. It's our duty as future heroes to keep them safe!"

"What about Father!!" He retorted, getting angrier by the second.

"The villains captured him alive" Angel replied, "they aren't going to kill him because they need him right now!"

Damian pulled Angel's hand off himself, and looked at her dead in the eyes, "okay... but the moment the last guy leaves, I'm going right up there."

With Damian's Demon Wings on their side, 1-A began to overwhelm the Night Hood forces keeping them on the lower level. Mira and Sei halved their enemy's attention by attacking from the outside. The final guests were almost out. Angel and Damian both tried to clear a path, blowing a gust into the crowd. However, they unknowingly synced their gales together, and a small tornado formed, blowing almost everyone away! The sudden huge hole in Night Hood's defense allowed the remaining guests to successfully flee.

Angel was shocked and confused. "Eh? I didn't know we could do that!"

"That's because we never tried, Birdbrain" Damian added, catching Angel off guard with the unnecessary jab. Once the job was done, the twins soared up through the battle to find their father together.

Now realising they were on a losing side, Night Hood had begun to start fleeing, mainly being stopped by Mira and Sei outside as the roles quickly reversed inside the hall.

"I've gotta get out there too!" Hayate shouted out. He knew that up there he would get a chance to fight Shogun again, and he didn't want to lose it.

As Hayate ran past Taro, who called out to him, "hey Hayate, we'll keep these villains detained here, make sure you contact Ms Hydra outside."

"Got it!" Hayate replied, about to dashing out but was stopped by Taro's hand.

Taro gave a small smile, "Make sure you three don't get all beaten up this time alright? And watch over Angel and Damian, they don't have experience fighting these guys like you three do."Hayate gave his usual cheeky grin and a silent nod, then leapt out to join the other two.

Mira looked up to the roof of the giant building the twins were flying up, "We've got to get going, Angel and Damian won't being able to handle all of them."

"I can fly up myself but-" Sei's replied was interrupted, as Hayate flew out the empty window.

"Don't worry about travel, now that we know other people can travel through my portals, I can bring Mira up with me!" He said.

"Actually..." Mira interjected, looking slightly queasy, "the portal kinda made me feel a little sick, I'll be honest."

Hayate looked soul-crushed by his friend's critic, "what am I a rollercoaster ride?!"

"Just... just give me a sec okay?" Mira replied weakly, already lurching over.

**Meanwhile**

**U.A High School Faculty Office**

Ms Hydra was filling out some last minute paperwork at her desk for the coming week, when her school telephone rang. "Hello, this Ms Hydra, you're currently speaking to Ms Red. Sei? Where are you all? It's been hours and you haven- ... mmhm... ok...?... alright." And she put the telephone down.

"Sei? why did he call at this ungodly hour?" Bushido asked, also filling out some sheets.

"No time to explain Bushido!!" Ms Red exclaimed, her hair was already beginning to blaze, and she opened one of the windows. "Call all of the faculty stand ff and get to this address ASAP!!" She exploded, and zoomed out of the window with a jet of flame.

"Oh my god oh my god.." Ms Red repeated to herself as she rocketed across the night sky, "The Principal's gonna kill us for this..."


	15. The Sora Heist Pt3 - The man named Hazer

The five zoomed up the massive mansion wall. They had a new mission, save the CEO of Sora Industries, Angel and Damian's Father - Mamoru Sora from the clutches of Night Hood.

Hayate and Mira jumped from portal to portal, while Sei relied on his rocket boosters on his feet for propulsion. The three knew this fight would be their rematch, facing off against the three cloaks that stole from U.A a month ago, and severely injured all of them. They couldn't help but feel a little shaky as they reached the rooftop.

**Roof of Sora Estate**

Once landing, Angel pointed to a large iron hatch on the roof surface, "There it is... the entrance to the Vault room." She immediately stormed towards it, dead set on saving her Father as soon as possible. But she was too focused to see the two shadows emerge from behind the rooftop ventilation.

Terror grew on her face as they got close enough for her to make out their faces. A crimson red shogun mask, and a worn out, steel viking helmet.

But before the assailants could strike, Hayate and Sei flew right out of a portal placed near Angel. Sei blocked the strike from Raida, while Hayate parried Shogun's attack, pushing him away from the three.

"You guys get going!!" Hayate ordered, "me and Sei will handle these guys."

Mira instantly obeyed the command and bolted through the battle that was about to commence. Angel picked herself up and also followed. Damian was stunned by two's compliance, but still followed. "You lot are just gonna let your friends fight those villains alone?"

Mira turned back to him, "believe me, they've got to do this."

"Like I'll let you!!" Shogun roared as he dashed straight towards the three. And right into a portal, sending him back to Hayate.

"Your fight is with me, Samurai. But... where's your sword?" Hayate sneered.

"The name is Shogun" He announced sternly, "and I do not need a sword to slay a child."

Sei took on a battle stance, "This won't go the same way as last time Raida."

"Hehehe! Well only time will tell won't it?!" Raida replied, maniacally grinning at the robot.

**Inside the Vault room**

Mamoru was kneeling on the polished cream marble floor, his legs, arms and wings tied up. The only sound that echoed across the entirety of the massive room was the slow pacing of Lancer's combat boots, like a predator slowly approaching its injured, helpless prey.

"I think we've wasted enough time here..." Lancer began, as he brought his face closer to the back of Mamoru's head and whispered into his ear in his with an eerie forwardness, "start talking Sora, where's the keys to the vault?"

But Mamoru stayed silent, only looking down and praying that either the heroes had arrived, or at least everyone else had fled safely.

He pulled his head away, "Still silent?..." he sighed, and pulled something out of his cloak. "We can do something about that."

Mamoru's skin crawled as he felt a cold metal barrel of a pistol press against the back of his head, with Lancer on the trigger. "You know, I'm doing this for your sake. If you give us the vault key we can grab the money quick and leave, and no one will be harmed..." he brought his mask back closer, "or... we can just hack into the vault. But it's a much slower process, so granted we'll have to let of some steam. Perhaps... on those children you extended your invitation to?"

Mamoru's breathing deepened quickly. He struggled to force the words out of his mouth, "the keys are scattered among the paintings around the room, the order is L, U, M, I, P, A, D!!" He cried out.

"Which paintings?!" Lancer asked, this time with a more sinister tone as he pressed the gun harder into Mamoru's skull, "the room is covered with at least 30 different ones!"

"I-I... I don't know..." Mamoru sputtered, and continued again quickly once Lancer pressed even harder, "the housekeepers exchange the places of all the keys every month!... So I. Don't. Know."

Lancer sighed, "well... that was much simpler than just torturing it out of you..."

He cocked his pistol, "by the way... I lied."

"Lancer!!" Hazer cried out! But before Lancer could even touch the trigger, a feather darted through the air and into the pistol, sending it skirting across the ground, with a snow white feather embedded in it.

Mira, Angel and Damian landed right in the centre of the room. Angel and Damian had a roaring inferno of rage ready to explode out of them. "Get away from him!!!" Angel and Damian screamed.

As soon as he landed, Mira bolted for Lancer, his Black Knight Armour now fully equipped over his now ruined suit. Mira swung a fist at Lancer. Before it connected, Mira noticed small pipes fill up with a red liquid on his forearms, it quickly trickled out of microscopic holes punctured in them. The liquid began to coagulate and harden on Lancer's arm, forming a deadly sharp point where his hand had been. Lancer used the spike to shield the attack, sending small shards of red scattering around the three.

"You really came back?" Lancer asked, entirely unamused by Mira's attack, "this time, I'll take more than just your arms..."

But Lancer threats were cut short as he looked up to see Damian, about to crashdown onto him. Lancer easily hopped out of the way, retreating to the other 2 hoods, and Damian slashed at the marble, cutting a huge gash into it.

Angel caught up to the two and began undoing Mamoru's bindings. "Father, are you alright?"

"What are you doing here?!" Mamoru replied, growing more panicked by the second, "you all should have escaped while you had the chance!"

"There was no way were we gonna abandon you, Father" Damian interjected, "besides, we've been trained."

"This is the real deal Damian! With real villains. They haven't got anything to lose!" Mamoru sputtered, "but we do - I do. I don't want to risk losing either of you!"

Angel and Damian were sadden by their Father's words of harsh love. But then Mira piped up, "if I may Mr Sora, they've both helped us out a ton in there. You did say that you believed in them. Please, give them this chance."

Mamoru just stood there, remembering Damian and Kye protecting him from the numerous cloaks that struck at them from all directions. A memory of the twins' grinning faces when they told him they wanted to be heroes flashed in his mind. And he made his choice.

"Alright..." he sighed glancing at the now older twins, "I do believe in you."

Angel and Damian both beamed with their Father hope restored. Damian walked towards one of the walls and with some mighty slashes a large hole was cut open, providing an exit.

As Mamoru stepped through the hole, he turned back to Mira, "Keep 'em safe alright kid?"

Mira nodded confidently, and the three watched as Mamoru outstretched his grey wings and glided out into the night, finally safe.

"You're on thin fucking ice Lancer..." Hazer threatened icily as Lancer returned.

"The keys are hidden among the paintings, there are seven of them, I know the order." Lancer responded.

"Good... work with Viper to locate the keys" Hazer replied, he then turned to the three students, "I'll handle the kids."

**Meanwhile**

**Sora Estate Roof**

Once Mira and the others had safely dropped down the hatch, the grand rematch between Hayate, Shogun, Sei and Raida had begun.

"Dammit!!" Hayate yelled as he got slammed back by another of Shogun's punches, "did I not get any stronger?!" Mid rant, Shogun followed up into another attack, swiping at him with an upwards kick.

Hayate dodged to the right, and though he couldn't see it, a twisted glee had grown on Shogun's face. "Right where I want you..." and he delivered a palm strike right to Hayate's chest.

Hayate stumbled back, immediately losing his footing, only to realise there was no support behind him! And he fell right off the side of the giant mansion!

"Hayate!!" Sei cried out, terrified by the event he witnessed. But while looking away he forgot about his own battle, and received a bash on the side if his metal skull, siding him crashing onto the roof surface.

"Ya should really focus on ya own fights Metalboy!" Raida jeered, he pulled out an object from behind himself. It was a small battle axe, its sharp edge chipped and rusted from time and over-usage. "Or ya'll just get carved up!!"

As Hayate dropped he couldn't help but think about everything that had occurred in the past month they had been at U.A for. The football assessment, the attack, the training they did with Bushido...

**Weeks ago**

**Gym Beta**

The three boys: Mira, Hayate and Sei were battered and exhausted after hours of gruelling training and getting beaten by Bushido. As usual. "I think... we're getting... somewhere" Mira panted, lying flat on the wooden floor.

"Somewhere?" Sei asked, tinkering with some of his loosened parts.

Mira sat up, "I wanna fight those hooded bastards again, next time I think I'll put up a good chance."

"Hah, good luck with that" Hayate blurted, "I doubt we'll ever see them again."

Mira let his head drop and buried his face in his knees, hugging his legs. "Yeah... but, don't you ever think about what you could've done differently in that situation?"

"Of course!" Sei replied emphatically, "The fight is stored in my data logs, I watch them back from time to time for references."

"Sometimes... I guess." Hayate replied, losing a bit of his cheerful tone.

Mira stood up and looked at his two friends, "I'm trying to use this training to develop another new technique" Mira announced, slamming his fist into his palm.

"Ehh? Didn't you just develop the Buster Spec for your Black Knight Armour?" Sei responded, surprised and amazed by Mira's statement.

Mira smirked, "Yeah, but I ain't gonna stop there! It'll be my strongest one yet, I'm sure! I'm almost there actually."

"Really? Let's see it!!" Sei replied excitedly.

"Nope! I'm going keep it a secret for now..." Mira replied, smirking smugly.

"C'mon, you can't just leave us in the dark like that dude!" Hayate said, a smile now also growing on his face. "Hmph... then maybe I'll just have to make a move of my own then! After all, you two are leaving me in the dust in the special moves department."

Mira brought his fist out to his best friend, smiling happily, "just make sure it's flashy, alright?"

Hayate chuckled, "you bet!"

Sei watched the duo, and laughed to himself, "You two are such great friends!"

The comment made them both paused. They looked at at each other, and grinned as they grabbed Sei, and held him in a light headlock.

"The hell you talking about Sei?" Mira joked.

Hayate snickered, "Yeah, after all... you're part of this too you know!"

The words sparked something in Sei, a new emotion. 'So, this what it's feels like to have... friends...'

...

Sei really wanted to smile as wide as possible, though his metal chassis only allowed a smirk to appear on his face. "Let's survive this together!" He beamed happily.

Hayate pumped a fist into the air, "and once we do, I'll come out with a move that's even cooler than yours Mira!"

**Present**

"I guess my secret's out of the bag now..." Hayate mumbled, "let's hope this is flashy enough for you, Mira!"

Hayate turned himself upright, and threw his arms out wide, releasing a portal in front and below him. The moment he passed through his portal, he set up another one right ahead of him, using the momentum of the jump to accelerate him forward travelling like a bolt of lightning, zigzagging between the portals.

'By continuously jumping from portal to portal in an instant, my time delays between portals are shortened, and I can reach almost unbelievable levels of speed!!'

Hayate still hadn't given his move a name, but decided that time was now.

'Hyperdrive Portal!'

In seconds, Hayate had travelled the entire length of the mansion, around eight hundred meters!

He turned round the corner, where Raida was readying his axe while resting his foot on Sei's head, preparing to split him in two. In a flash, Raida was knocked away from Sei, getting slammed in the face by the sole of Hayate's shoe.

Sei immediately recovered to take advantage of the new situation, he charged up his pistons and charged right into the still dazed Raida with his rockets. Pummelling him with a mini- barrage of powerful punches. Raida went flying, slamming right into Shogun and into a ventilation rig, denting it hard.

"What the..." Shogun winced, slowly getting up, "it should've been impossible for him to travel that far so quickly, no portal user has ever been able to travel more than five hundred meters with a single portal!"

"Unless..." Raida added, "he got faster instead! Hehehe, these boys have gotten stronger since we last met..."

"Sei... you good?" Hayate panted, resting while he still could.

Sei nodded, "Yeah... thanks, if you weren't there, I would've..."

Hayate cut him off, "Don't sweat it, that stuff will mess with your psyche, and that's the last thing we need right now."

However, their convo was cut short by the joint cackling of Shogun and Raida as they approached the boys. "I'm impressed, these two really have improved." Raida stated.

"Then I guess its time to get a little serious..." Shogun announced. Immediately, his arm started to glow a strange light red haze. "Congratulations, you two will have the honour of dying to our quirks.."

**Sora Estate Vault Room**

"Why... am I... so tired?" Angel panted, she could barely keep her sights on the villain standing before him.

"Shit... this is bad" Damian uttered, still recovering himself, "it's only been ten minutes... and I've already loss so much energy..."

"So this is the best you can manage..." Hazer muttered coldly, "you should've ran while you had the chance."

Mira stared on, breathing just as heavily as his two allies. The current situation of this battle was disheartening, but expected... this was a real, experienced villain, of course he was going to be strong. Mira just didn't expect him to be this strong.

"It ain't over yet!!" Mira yelled furiously as he charged Hazer.

Mira sent a flurry of punches at the cloak, but Hazer ducked and dodged each strike, as if he saw them coming three seconds ago. Eventually, he parried one of Mira's attacks, pushing the boy to his side, and left him open for a counterattack. Hazer's punch was simple, but powerful, blowing Mira back tens of meters.

'Damn, he might be even stronger than Lancer!' He thought as he sailed through the air, 'there's no doubt about it, he's definitely the boss...'

"Haaaah!!" Damian and Angel shouted as they joined in on the assault. Angel quickly spun herself in the air as she flew over, and swung a punch a Hazer. The extra rotational force, sent a storm blowing over the two fighters. However, the fist was caught, and in an instant, smoke covered Angel's vision, and she was kicked right in the gut, sending the winged girl crashing into the cream white walls.

Damian entered the cloud of smoke, cutting into it with his sharp wings, dividing the black cloud into two smaller ones, expecting to find Hazer hit between them. But he wasn't there.

Once the two clouds conjoined again, two small red lights appeared behind Damian, and the boy was grabbed by the neck and held up limp as Hazer held down his pressure points.

Then the haze dissipated, and the two hero students could see what had become of the third one in the smoke.

"Brother!" Angel cried out, tears nearly welling up as she couldn't bare to imagine just what the villain could do to him.

Mira and Angel were just about to attack again to recover their comrade, but then Hazer put a hand up.

"This is going nowhere..." he said, "so how about you hear me out instead. Trust me, I'll bring no harm to your friend."

Mira and Angel hesitated for a second, but relinquished, and stood down to hear the villains story.

And then after a regretful sigh, Hazer began talking, "Night Hood is a organisation dedicated to the bettering of the world. Originally we started out normally, a couple events, some charities... they were fun times."

"So how'd you all become a villains then?" Mira asked scornfully.

"It all started two years ago, six months since we started our charity..."

**Two years ago**

**Musutafu Cental Park**

In the central park, party music blared out from the park, as people gathered round and enjoyed themselves in the summer heat.

Yuu Fumei and Iwani Hebine were working in a small stall cooking up a bunch of tasty treats and meals, selling them to hungry partygoers.

"This is great Yuu!" Iwani beamed, nimbly flipping an entire rack of takoyaki in a flash, while boxing up some yakisoba for a customer.

"Yep! We've made quite a bit..." Yuu replied giving out some change, "hopefully we'll be able to help a few people with this cas-"

"Excuse me!" A loud, brash voice cut of Yuu, as a large man in a bright red battle suit with a silver lighting marks on his chest, wrists and lower legs approached the two. His silver visor shone in the bright sun, as he tilted his head down and inspected the stall.

"Hi Sir, would you like to by anything from this stall?" Iwani asked cheerfully, "it's all for charity!"

The hero said nothing, as his visor shifted its attention straight onto Yuu. "Do you have a license to set up a vendors stall at this event?"

Yuu flinched, he had been caught. He looked down, scratching his head in embarrassment, "n-no... they're super expensive, and we just wanted to make some money for a homeless aid project."

"I don't care" The hero boomed, shocking the two tremendously. "Unlicensed vending is illegal.

"C'mon man... there are much worse crimes out there than 'unlicensed vending'" Yuu mocked sarcastically, "shouldn't you be focusing more on that?"

Yuu thought he overstepped his mark once the hero's face almost turned as red as his battlesuit, "I want this stall closed down in 30 minutes or I'll arrest both of you!!" He bellowed.

Yuu and Iwani sunk a little and complied. As Yuu moved to unplug the grills, the hero caught a glimpse of a red metal box that was filled with a bunch of notes and coins.

"Wait... what are you doing?!" Yuu yelled angrily as he saw the hero grab the box of cash. "That's our fundraising money we earned, you can't just take it!"

"Of course I can" the hero replied coldly, "these earnings are forfeit. If you try and further obstruct my duty as a hero, I will have to take physical measures" and the two watched in fear as the hero's hands started to crackle with silver lightning.

The two watched on defeated as the hero waltzed away, their earnings in tow. Iwani turned to Yuu to see he was bubbling inside with rage, "he just targeted us since we were a smaller stall, isn't he suppose to be there for the people?" He muttered quietly.

**Present**

"I was powerless, there was no way I would've been strong enough to take him on..." Hazer sighed again, "could you believe my surprise when I later found him smashed in the bar with all our money gone?!"

His final words ended with a stinging bitterness and anger, one that resonated with Mira to a level as he remembered Best Jeanist's comment about the ugliness of heroes.

"And that was the first time I ever felt murderous intent towards anyone..." Hazer stated, "the rest is history. No one was on our side. Not the people, not the government, especially not those defenders of justice we call heroes. So, we took it into our own hands, and formed Night Hood, to steal from the rich to give to the poor." Hazer threw Damian back to Mira and Angel, "I'm a man of my word."

"Bastard..." Damian cursed under his breath as his massaged his neck, "I'll be honest, that's a pretty lame motive for a villain!"

And Damian was sent flying as Hazer bolted towards him and blasted him into another wall with another solid punch. "Of course children wouldn't understand..."

Mira was barely able to turn in time to face the aggressor. "I understand..." Mira retorted, "some heroes are complete trash... believe me, I know." The blank gaze Hazer gave to the boy was unnerving, but he continued, "but you let them get to you! Who knows what good you could've done if you hadn't given up on that path and carried on!!"

The menacing aura from Hazer's presences seemed to die down a bit after Mira's comment. He chuckled a bit, "you're a good kid, Mira."

Mira was surprised, he hadn't told Hazer his name, how did he know him? But he awoke from his confusion once Damian joined back up with the two.

Hazer backed away with a few large hops. "I don't like harming children, so I'll try to incapacitate you all safely" He took on a battle stance, "but you must accept the fact that you could die here."

Damian scoffed, "If that scared any of us, we wouldn't be in the Hero Course now would we?"

"Bring it on!!" The three roared as they rushed forward.

'Something's different...' Hazer theorised. As they fought, he was finding it harder and harder to evade their attacks, each swing was getting closer to connecting.

It was an opening that lasted a millisecond, but Mira saw it and capitalised of it. His shadowy gauntlet finally landed a blow straight to Hazer's stomach! The impact sent him skidding away from the three.

"...How?.." Hazer muttered to himself bewildered and clenching his lower torso.

"It took a while, and getting thrown around a bunch... but we finally adapted to your style!" Mira pointed out, "you can't beat all three of us!"

"You think so?"

Hazer took a single step and immediately closed the gap between him and the students. Mira's confidence was put back in its place when he was sent flying straight into a wall by Hazer's fist. Angel and Damian didn't even have the time to respond, as Hazer surrounded the two in smoke, and sent them both flying in opposite directions.

"We're on completely different levels kid" Hazer explained, "you're gonna have to do a lot more than that."

But he was shocked once he witnessed Mira pick himself up. "Hah... that was nothing..." Mira muttered, obviously lying.

Hazer then saw Angel and Damian get up. 'I'm sure I struck them all with enough to knock them out...'

He prepped for another three-on-one assault. Feather darts scattered around him, and rubble crumbled as slashes carved into the walls.

Viper watched in awe as Hazer continued to pummel Mira, Angel and Damian again and again. But each and every time, they rose up and continued to fight!

"Hey..." Lancer growled, startling Viper a bit, "focus on finding the keys, Hazer can handle himself."

Hazer grew infuriated, "Why?! Why can you all come at me over and over again!" He gracefully weaved himself around Angel's aerial kicks and Damian's punches, dealing out some of his own blasting the two away.

'How can you still have the will to fight? Even when our difference in ability is so vast!' He thought to himself as he threw Mira to the side.

The twins slide across the marble floor, and Angel looked up with a new determination in her eyes. "Damian! Let's do it!!" She cried out. The twins bolted towards the cloak, keeping their bodies low, and folded their wings in a way to almost pocket the air that flowed around them.

"Don't mess it up Angel..." Damian mumbled.

"Right back at you!" Angel replied, hiding a small smirk.

"They're planning something..." Hazer muttered, and leapt up into the air away from the two, "I've got to get away!"

They again synchronised their wing beats, but this time, with much greater force. As they swung their large wings forward, a great wind blew and circled around where Hazer had just stood!

'Wait... where's Mira?!' Hazer thought, 'I was too focused on those two!'

"Hazer!!" Viper spoke up, "look out!!"

"You asked us why we carried on attacking again and again..."

A voice spoke up from behind Hazer. He turned to see the face of a spiky black haired boy adorned in black armour, speeding towards him in the air!

"It's because we have hope!" Mira yelled out, balling his hand into a fist and pulling his arm back as he got closer. "We knew... even if it broke us, if we kept on trying... we'd find a way to win this!!"

Mira's fist slammed right into Hazer's back! And Hazer flew right back into the storm Angel and Damian had set up for him. The violent wind grew to a massive tornado, taking up nearly half of the giant room!

Hazer was instantly scooped up along with all the feathers and debris in the room. "IMPOSSIBLE!!!!!" Hazer screamed out in pain as the tornado ripped him up, hitting him with chunks of wall and sharp feathers.

Eventually, the tornado died down, and Hazer was left suspended in the air. But Mira wasn't ready to let up, to his right he spotted a small broken metal bar. He dashed over and grabbed it, making a black scythe that glowed with a purple energy. "It's over! We've won!!!" Mira roared, as he swung the scythe, releasing Black Crescent straight at Hazer.

The move landed perfectly, and Hazer was sent crashing to the ground! Once the dust settled, The three students and the two villains looked on to see the result.

Hazer was still. Lying unconscious in a large crater of marble around him.

**Earlier**

**Sora Estate Roof **

The four fighters were all on their last leg. The two hoods had gotten significantly stronger now that they started using their quirks. Shogun's Power Arms, dealt tons of damage to Hayate. But with his Hyperdrive Portal, Hayate was giving Shogun a run for his money even with the advantage in raw power.

Sei had downloaded Raida's fighting style, so his random attack patterns were now not random at all. But Raida's Energy Store quirk, made Sei way more wary about hitting him with his Piston Shot, as he could easily just return an even stronger energy wave back at Sei.

They were at a standstill. The next attack could very well determine the outcome of the battle!

So Sei decided to talk, "why are you guys even doing this?"

"Night Hood... saved us both from certain demise" Shogun stated.

"We were left to rot away by our... associates" said Raida, "but then Lancer found us, gave us a new purpose, to help him carve away the darkness from this world! Ehehehe! How could ya not take up that offer?!"

Sei and Hayate briefly glanced at each other, and gave each other a very quick and sly nod. Sei looked back to the villains, "well, it isn't too late to change! You shouldn't feel indebted to these villains, you could abandon this all and start your lives up again!"

But Shogun and Raida just laughed, "the ramblings of a naive child... such purity... such innocence" Shogun mumbled. "Unfortunately the world isn't so kind... especially not to us."

Both Shogun and Raida removed their masks. And Hayate and Sei got a good look at the faces underneath. Shogun's face almost appeared to be the exact same as his demon shogun mask. Bright red skin, with large white fangs protruding out of his mouth, staring down the two students with his dark yellow eyes.

The bottom half of Raida's face was normal, but his upper half consisted of an almost jelly- like blue liquid, with two small blue lights for eyes.

"They're... mutants..." Sei mumbled, he stayed quiet for a second, "but-"

"Enough..." Raida hissed, putting his mask back on and raising his jagged battle axe into the air, "I've had it with talking!"

Shogun followed suit and took on a battle stance, "Agreed. Let's end this."

"Alright then!" Hayate grinned as he pointed upwards.

The villains looked up to see a satellite pole descending onto them. They split off, hopping away from each other as the pole crashing into the roof and broke a bit of the it around them. But suddenly...

Raida had crashed right into Shogun's back! "Raida?! When did you get there?" Shogun shouted, confused.

But their confusion meant nothing to Hayate, the final part of his plan was complete. They had trained their asses off for a moment like this, and he wasn't gonna waste it! He threw another portal in front of Shogun. The momentum Raida brought from hopping away and bumping into Shogun, forced the two into the wispy circle...

Where Sei was waiting.

And with a fully charged piston shot, the two were sent through another portal and crashed straight into the roof floor! The surface crumbled from the strength of the impact, and Shogun and Raida fell right into the vault room, left unconscious under the rubble.

**Present**

**Sora Estate Vault Room **

Mira, Angel and Damian looked up to see the two boys smiling ear to ear cheekily through the giant hole in the roof.

"Mira! We did it! We kicked their asses!" Hayate yelled out excitedly.

"Nice one!!" He yelled back, smiling just as wide.

"Here's the last key!!" Viper handed it over to Lancer erratically and threw down some duffel bags, "Put the money in these, then get out!! I'm gonna go save Yu-"

But then Lancer thwacked her on the side of her head, sending her to the ground immediately. "There won't be any need for that Viper..."

He placed key D in the bottom slot of the giant vault. The sound of gears grinding and locks opening filled the room. The cool interior of the vault opened up, filled to the ceiling with stacks upon stack of yen. But Lancer walked past all of it.

The boys dropped down, "so what next Mira?" Sei asked excitedly.

"We've got to check out that vault" Mira suggested, "who knows what kind of things Lancer could be stashing away for himself in there."

But their conversation was stopped by the sound of injured grunts. The defeated boss, Hazer slowly stood up from his crater, his mask half shattered.

Mira recognised the messy silver hair and bright blue eyes. "It's the guy who gave my I.D back to me. So that's how he knew my name..."

"grrraaaaahhhh!!" He screamed, filled with rage, "this can't be the end... I WON'T ALLOW IT!!! NOT UNTIL I'VE CHANGED THE WO-"

BANG!!!!

The sound echoed around the semi-broken marble walls. The five watched in horror, as blood spewed out of Hazer. A single bullet went straight through his head.

As the man collapsed to the floor, and Lancer walked out of the vault, snickering to himself, while holding his second pistol "oh... I've been waiting to do that for a while..."

Viper had awoken, not a moment too late, to witness the atrocities that had just occurred. Everyone was speechless, but eventually... she screeched out a single word...

"YUUUUUUU!!!!!"


	16. The Sora Heist Pt4 - Mira vs Lancer

**Earlier**

**Sora Estate Main Hall**

"Outta the way you brat!" A hood roared, as they violently barged past Daigo and jumped out of the broken window frame. "No way am I staying cooped up in here!"

But as they fled, a white thread had whizzed through the air, attaching itself to the cloak's back, and dragged them right back into the hall!

Yokina shook her wrists gently, "I can't keep doing this forever..." she whined.

"At least you've got something!" Fukuro retorted. She jumped in the air and scissor kicked two attacking hoods, then grabbed a bunch of very fancy china plates and tossed them like frisbees, each curving through the air and landing perfectly on a masked head. "Why did you even bring your web shooters?!"

"I needed accessories! They look like bracelets, and they matched perfectly with my dress!" Yokina argued, but cooled down as she looked sorrowfully at her tattered ruby red dress. "Well... they used to."

Fukuro just sighed as her red reticules turned to another of their classmates planted near the open window. "Kusaki! Are you nearly done?!" She yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can..." she mumbled, watching on as the beautiful Sora gardening surrounding the frame twisted and turned below her, slowly growing upwards. "These ones weren't planted for battle!"

However, her concentration was broken once another, larger hood approached the girl. But before she could react, the aggressor was tackled down to the ground by a blonde-haired boy!

"Don't worry, just keep on going!" Daigo announced, "I'll handle him!"

The plan was simple. Taro knew Mira and the others would contact Ms Hydra, so the pros were on there way. All they needed to do was keep Night Hood locked within the building.

Large groups of hoods were mowed down by Satori, she sped around the hall with her usual amplified power, nimbly weaving herself around many of them, precisely hitting their weak spots . While Okoma preferred a more direct approach, easily overpowering them with his monstrous form, flinging many of them away like insects!

Though Okoma wasn't the only one using those methods. Kori stopped the hoods before they could even get close, freezing them with her quirk and icy glare. Those that dared step too close were flung away with a mere flick of her hand.

Those that couldn't take out too many at a time handled smaller battles. Taro and Oma proved themselves to be capable fighters, battling three or four hoods simultaneously!

Shin and Satoru acted as support, helping the rest by weakening and confusing the villains. "Hah! Villainous scum like you could never surpass my magnificence!!" Shin exclaimed dramatically.

"Mmhm!" Satoru mumbled in an agreeing tone.

A roaring jet of flame zoomed through the air, blasting straight to the largest enemies. "Highfire... SMASH!!" Kye exclaimed as his burning fist struck the centre of one of the giant hoods, propelling them hard and fast into the reinforced walls of the hall.

As they crashed into the wall, the hoods look on in terror as their comrade deflated back to a normal human size. "T-t-they're monsters!!!" One hood trembled.

Kye landed and looked at the cloaked group with a bright smile, as he slammed his burning fist into his palm. "No... we're heroes!!" He shouted.

"Ain't this a bit too easy Class Prez?" Oma asked with a tinge boredom in his voice as he ducked under a punch and countered with a swift palm thrust to the villain's chest, sending them scrapping and sliding along the floor.

Taro pushed his spotless glasses up, "yeah. from what I've read, and judging their fighting capabilities, most of these hoods are just average people!"

"Really?" Oma replied, semi-amused, "gotta have one hell of a boss to be able to pull off stuff like this then."

Taro looked up at the illuminated ceiling, and listened to the rumbling above. "Let's hope they don't..."

**Present**

**Vault Room**

Mira, Sei, Hayate, Angel and Damian were shocked silent, as they stared at the hood lying on the floor, with a puddle of blood pooling around his head.

Viper bolted straight towards the body. "Yuu! Yuu, stay with me!" She cried, clutching the still body of Hazer. The memories she gained with him flooded her brain. Being saved when left to rot on the streets. Brightening the needy's day with food and clothes. Bringing the wealthy to rightful justice as Night Hood.

"It wasn't supposed to end. Not like this..."

Lancer aimed his pistol at the despairing hood, "What a pitiful display..."

The bullet was fired, soaring through the air to pierce though Viper's head...

Then a single feather zipped through the air and collided with the bullet! Knocking it far off course from its target.

Lancer looked up to see the five students descend on the villain, with seething rage burning in each of their eyes. He hopped away as they slammed the ground, shaking the entire room, as cracks spread across the floor.

"Lancer!!!" Mira bellowed as he dashed towards the target of his anger.

"You still have a death wish, Boy?" Lancer threatened, pointing the pistol at him now.

Angel panicked at the sight, and noticed the heavy damage to the floor. "Sei, use your pistons on the floor!" She ordered.

Sei nodded and planted himself on the ground, charging up his arm pistons, and smashing the ground! The cracks grew larger and deeper until...

It gave way. The floor crumbled beneath them! The hole spread across a third of the room closest to the open vault. Viper dragged Hazer as far as she could, barely saving him from falling.

"What the-" Lancer exclaimed, the sudden drop made him throw his gun away! He had underestimated the robot's strength. "So this is the power that took out my men..."

**Sora Estate Main Hall**

1-A and the rest if Night Hood watched on as Lancer and Mira dropped from the higher level. Angel swooped down and caught Mira, while Lancer landed with a loud crash onto the ground.

"Thanks.." Mira said as Angel landed gracefully. The others soon followed, landing in their own ways with their quirks.

'Maybe I should start working on making a parachute with Shadow Matter...' He thought, slightly embarrassed by the save.

"Guys!!" Kye yelled as he ran over to the five, "is Mr Sora safe?"

"Yeah. We stopped them!" Angel replied beaming excitedly.

"Not all of them..." Mira growled, pointing at the hood lying down before them all.

Lancer climbed out of his crater of broken marble and metal. He stayed silent, but he emitted a powerful, murderous aura that shifted the atmosphere in a second.

Kye ignited himself instantly, as the others for ready for another fight. But Mira stepped forward, putting a hand out to keep the others back. He slowly walked towards the hood, giving Lancer a furious glare. "He's mine..."

But his rage-fuelled approach was halted, as he felt a softness grip his arm tight.

"No! Mira please!" Angel exclaimed through sobs and tears, "look at yourself! You're battered and exhausted! If you fight like that you'll... you'll-"

Mira's couldn't bare to look at his friend in her sorrowful state. "Angel..." He pulled himself away from her, regret stinging his heart. "I'm sorry." And continued on towards the villain.

"Mira!" Angel shouted outstretching an arm to her friend. But another hand landed on her shoulder as she turned to her right to see Hayate.

"Angel, he has to do this. If he doesn't, he'll never truly believe he can be a hero." Hayate explained, "trust me, I've known him a bit longer than you guys have."

Angel stared as Mira got closer and closer to a fight that could kill him. Hayate could see her fear was not diminishing.

He sighed before putting on a big smile. "That guy, I swear when he puts his mind to it he can do anything! He'll be alright! But, we can help him if he gets in a real pinch alright?"

"Let's go Angel, there are still many Night Hood members, we need to support 1-A." Sei advised.

Eventually, she nodded and turned around to run over to the rest of 1-A fighting. She turned back one more time, to see Mira standing still as he reached his position. "Please... don't die Mira" she whispered.

"That was your last chance out, kid." Lancer stated with a real anger blaring out from his digital voice. "I've already got what I needed. All that's left, is to have some fun slaughtering you and the rest of your foolish friends!"

The two ran at each other, Lancer raised his right arm up high as red liquid flowed around it, as a lance. The arm lance collided with Mira's blade, and shattered instantly! Mira used the momentum of the slash to swing around a kick on Lancer. Lancer putting up his arms to protect himself and was sent back a few meters from the impact.

"Hmm, I must be empty..." he muttered, as he walked towards the rubble next to him, finding Raida as he look up in hope at his ally.

"You've served me well, Raida" Lancer muttered as he pulled Raida out of the mess. Raida looked up with a confident smile, ready to fight again. But then his face suddenly contorted as he screamed out in pain!

Lancer's gloved fingers dug deep into Raida's arm, as red liquid flowed down the tubes in Lancer's arm. "Sadly, I no longer require such aid" He continued.

Mira watched in horror as Raida's face began to shrivel up, the lower human half of his face began to lose colour fast, and the upper jelly half almost seemed to deflate! This carried on until - Raida's screams of agony stopped, and his pair of bright eye-lights faded.

Lancer threw the expired villain to the side, and outstretched his right arm, then once again red circled around it to form a deadly peak, looking even sharper than before.

"I never thought I would need a refill during this operation" Lancer joked. He looked back to the stunned Mira, "oh, surprised? It's my quirk, Blood Spike. Pretty self explanatory, don't you think?"

Mira gritted his teeth, "is life that meaningless to you?!!" He exclaimed, "you'd go as far as killing your own allies?"

"We were never allies..." Lancer replied angered by Mira's comment, " I'm on a completely different level compared to these two-bit robin hoods."

"You remind me way too much of him!" Mira muttered to himself, as he dashed up to Lancer again and went in for a slash with his shadow blade. However, the sword bounced right of the spike, barely leaving a scratch on Lancer's weapon. "What?!" Mira sputtered.

Now that he was open, Lancer removed his blood spike and moved in for his own counterattack.

Mira tried to block Lancer's strike, but Angel was right. He was exhausted from the battle with Hazer, it took all he had to move an inch! He couldn't block in time! The impact from Lancer sent pain riveting throughout Mira's entire body, but it didn't stop.

Lancer carried on punching Mira over and over, landing one last blow straight to Mira's stomach. The combo had left Mira unconscious but he was woken up with a sharp pain as a blood javelin pierced his left thigh!

Lancer chuckled as Mira yelled out, "first time getting stabbed huh?" He joked, "believe me, I could've ended you right there and then if I wanted... but that wouldn't be fun now would it?"

Mira ignored his words, and removed the spike from his leg, trying his best to stifle the screams he wanted to released.

In the blink of an eye, Lancer brought his black and yellow visored mask straight up to Mira's face. "I wonder how I'll kill each of your friends?" He stated. Mira reflexively swung at him, scratching the top of Lancer's hood, as he ducked down. Mira didn't let up and carried on attacking, with each strike barely missing its target.

Lancer's tone turned to a sinister glee as he continued, "maybe I'll start with the portal user? Actually, he seems boring. What about the robot? Dismantling him into pieces should be fun."

With each new torturous idea, Mira swung and slashed harder and faster. Lancer relished in his fury, as he carried on, "How about those winged brats? Before I do, I could rip off the boy's wings and make him watch helplessly as I pluck each of the girl's feathers off one by one..."

"SHUT UP!!!" Mira roared. His armoured fist slammed dead centre into Lancer, he put all the rage he had stored up since the encounter into the attack, and sent Lancer soaring through the air, slamming right into a wall.

"What?.." Lancer mumbled, stunned by the blow, slightly struggling to get up from his small pile of rubble.

"You're so... damn annoying..." Mira stated, slowly regaining his stamina, "stop talking bullshit! you're not going to hurt my friends and you're not going to kill me!"

Lancer got up, he voice shifted back to its eerie, menacing tone, "what makes you so sure of that?"

Mira's anger seemed to melt away, as a confident and cheerful grin spread across his face. "I've got a goal to reach! I'm gonna become the greatest hero! The Beacon of Justice!"

The kid's positive defiance towards the dreadful situation made Lancer's blood boil. He extended his arm out, and pointed at Mira. "Fun's over, kid. Taste hell. Blood Rain Spikes." Blood gushed out of Lancer's fingertips, stretching and sharpening into spears that circled around him. "You'll never reach that goal" he muttered.

Lancer snapped his fingers and immediately, the spikes flew at Mira! They were like darts that zipped through the air, reaching the student in mere seconds!

Mira rolled to the right just in time to avoid most of the spikes, which skewered many of the unaware hoods around the two. To Mira's horror, most of the spikes that missed curved through the air and carried on flying to the correct target!

Mira's blade extended out to protect his body, as the rain of blood spears smashed relentlessly against his weapon. The boy felt his blood freeze as he looked to his left, seeing Lancer on his flank, ready with another set of spikes.

The pair zipped around the hall, Mira ducked, dodged and blocked as much of Lancer's spikes as he could. But each step he took gave him a small explosion of aches and pains, and he couldn't stop all of them.

But he did his best to counterattack. Lancer was weakened, and Mira had gotten used to fighting him. His attacks were actually landing! "I'll defeat you!!" He exclaimed as another successful slash sent Lancer sliding back a couple feet.

"Don't get cocky, you're just pumped full of adrenaline, it's bringing out some extra power." Lancer retorted, and prepped some more spikes.

After another onslaught from Lancer's Blood Rain Spikes, Mira brought his blade shield down. He was running on fumes, he was covered in cuts and bruises! And now...

He had lost sight of Lancer.

Mira looked everywhere frantically, 'C'mon... where is that bastard?!'

"I'm right here..." Lancer whispered. But before Mira could even reply, an intense force pierced his lower torso!

He looked down, shaking from a cruel mixture of pain and shock, as he saw a large crimson spike tearing right through him and his Black Knight Armour. His Shadow Matter dissipated, and then... he collapsed, and laid still on the floor silently.

Lancer placed a combat boot on Mira's back, "you never stood a chance..." he put a spike to Mira's neck, "enjoy hell, kid!"

"MIRA!!!" A voice scream out, as a white stream slammed into Lancer, tackling him to the ground.

Angel was shoved off easily. Her body spun gracefully through the air as she landed perfectly, getting ready to fight Lancer.

"You'll pay for interrupting my execution" Lancer threatened, as he snapped his fingers once again and sent spikes flying at the girl.

Sei knelt down and placed two metal fingers on the side of Mira's neck. "He's still alive!" He looked down melancholically, "just barely."

"Guys.." Mira groaned, slowly awaking from unconsciousness. He tried to moved, but grunted in pain, reminding him of what had just happened.

Sei placed a hand over his friend's wound. A white foam sprayed out of it and covered the damaged area. The stinging pain made Mira yell out as his first aid was completed.

"Mira!!" Hayate shouted as he ran right over in a panic. "What happened?! We heard Angel scream and saw you lying on the ground!"

Mira slowly got up, "Lancer got me good... but, Sei's fixed me up, it'll be alright."

"Alright?!" Hayate retorted, with a sudden anger, "you have a hole through your body Mira!"

"So what? I can still fight!" Mira replied with a ferocity of his own, "look around Hayate! We can't afford to stop now!"

Hayate observed the battlefield. The others were still holding their own against the cloaks, but... they were tiring. Unlike Night Hood, they didn't have the numbers. For each hood they knocked down, two more would fight back! If the fight didn't stop soon, it would be all over for them.

"Lancer's all Night Hood has left, if he goes down, the rest will lose their will to fight!" Mira added. He turned and walked towards the two fighters, "I've got to do this..."

But their argument was cut short once Angel's scream met their ears. The girl crashed to the floor, the snow white of her left wing had a large splatter of crimson on it.

Lancer approached, blood javelin in hand. He drew it back, and thrusted the spike forward!

But before it could skewer Angel, it was cut in half! Mira flew out from Hayate's portal. He turned back to his injured friend. "Angel, can you stand?"

She nodded, and picked herself up. "You're not going to try and fight him again are you?"

Mira sighed, "I've got no choice. But... I do have you guys."

"Damn right you do!" Hayate added as he and Sei slipped out of the portal.

Lancer gave himself a bit of distance from the four. "So you've decided to die together?"

"No..." Mira retorted, "we've decided to fight together!!" He put on his armour and got into his fighting stance. closed his eyes, focusing his mind and preparing to charge up his quirk.

The Black Knight Armour that covered Mira began to glow a dim purple. Then, the glow was folded over by more matter, which then glowed an even brighter purple! This cycle of black covering purple continued until Mira's Armour had almost doubled in size! Once at that point, it receded, condensing itself into a smaller form. Mira's Buster Spec Armour was complete, and he opened his eyes and observed his faintly glowing armour.

"I'm going all out!" Mira exclaimed, pointing his sword at the villain. "It's time to live up to our school's motto... Let's go beyond!!"

"PLUS ULTRA!!"

Suddenly, the four were right in Lancer's face! He jumped back. "predictable..." he scoffed and snapped his fingers, sending a barrage of spikes zooming right at them!

But Sei thought ahead. With a single swing of his Piston Shot, a mighty gust blew, breaking the spikes apart before they could even reach the four.

Mira landed and in a single step, bolted right over to Lancer, slashing at him. Lancer caught the strike with his arm lance, but it immediately shattered! "Where did you get that power?!" He grumbled surprised.

But Mira didn't respond, instead he went in for another attack. This one was parried away instead, letting Lancer go in for a vicious punch on his wounded spot.

Mira pushed through the pain and returned with his own punch, blasting Lancer away once again! "Hayate... you got it right?" He asked.

"Of course!" Hayate smiled and threw up a portal.

Lancer flew straight through it, sending him up in the air. Angel soared up, she span herself quickly. As she got close to him, she brought her leg out to slam right into Lancer, slamming him right into the ground!

"...How...?!" He sputtered, still recovering from the impact. He sent out more spikes, setting up Blood Rain Spikes again, but in an instant they all disintegrated as another gust of wind slammed into Lancer.

"That won't work while I'm here!" Sei announced, charging up another piston shot.

"Why you..." Lancer cursed. He turned around, blocking Mira's slash with an even larger arm lance. The two went at it with everything they could! Large gashes grew on the walls and floor surrounding them as they blocked each others flurry of slashes!

Each attack from Lancer was more and more furious. "Why.. wont.. you... DIE!!!" He bellowed slashing and missing again and again.

Their weapons clashed again, and sent out a small shockwave. "Isn't it obvious?" Mira replied, giving a smirk, "unlike you, I've got friends that'll watch my back. They won't let me die!"

He pushed Lancer away, causing him to stumble back, Mira ran in drawing his arm back. Then, he smashed his fist right into Lancer's chest! "And I won't let them either!!" He exclaimed.

Hazer crashed into a pile of broken wall and furniture. Laying still in the heap.

"That was close..." Mira panted, "the Armour's gonna break soon." But his excitement about his victorious attack was cut short.

Lancer stood up from the pile, breathing heavily. He seemed - unhinged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He roared losing all sense to fury! The entire hall was silenced, and watched as the man snapped.

"ENOUGH!! I've grown tired of this foolishness!!" He thundered. The hood drew back his cape, revealing a large metal container. He tore it off himself and threw it high up almost reaching the ceiling of the grand hall. He brought his arm up. He snapped his fingers and red spikes broke out of it instantly. "I kill you all!! Every last one of you will suffer by my hand!!"

The large mass of red liquid, split of into an army of large red spikes! They covered the entire hall ceiling!

"There's no way in hell I could stop all of those!!" Sei shouted.

"Shit!! We're gonna die here!" Hayate panicked.

"DIE!!!!!!" Lancer screamed as he brought his hand down, and the spikes dropped.

**Mira's psyche**

Time seemed to stop for Mira.

"Is it all over?" He asked, frantically panicked, "how can we stop that?!"

"Do you want to save everyone?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Mira sputtered, "who is that?"

"Do you want to save everyone Mira?" It repeated.

He clenched his fists, "of course I want to save everyone... but I'm not strong enough! I don't have the power to do that!"

"Of course you do!" The voice took on a much more feminine, mature tone, "of course you do Mira! You just have to..."

"Go even further beyond!!!!"

**Sora Estate Main Hall**

Mira screamed out a deafening roar that echoed across the massive hall! There was a loud bang! As dark lighting had exploded out from his armour!

The shockwave from blast shattered all the spikes in the hall! "WHAT!!!!" Lancer raged, in absolute disbelief that his strongest attack had just been countered, by a child!

Small streams of black lightning crackled around Mira, "what the hell is this?" He muttered, "I feel like my entire body's about to explode!" He looked back to the shocked villain. "Now's not the time to question it!" He grabbed his sword and ran up to the Lancer.

"What did he do?" Angel asked.

"I have no idea! But it worked!" Hayate answered, "go Mira!! Beat him up!"

"Impossible... this must be a mistake" Lancer mumbled, he noticed the student make his way towards him. Mira had reached faster speeds! Lancer couldn't even move before Mira reached him!

"This is it!! The culmination of all my hard work so far!" Mira shouted, as he drew his blade back. The sword began to glow, and like his Buster Spec, energy started to condense itself with the blade, until it started to shine! Then the sword crackled with lightning!

"BUSTER... SLASH!!!!" Mira exclaimed as he swung the sword, releasing his Shadow Matter like a lightning bolt. The energy thundered as it surged across the ground, easily tearing up the marble floor...

And struck Lancer!

"YOU... BASTARD!!!" Lancer exclaimed as the attack tore into him, ripping apart his cloak, and rocketing him into a wall, easily demolishing it! "Im...poss..ible..." he mumbled once last time as his head smacked the broken floor and he fell unconscious.

Many of the Hoods stopped battling, as they bickered amongst each other, "no way... Lancer was defeated... where's Hazer?.. did he?..."

The electricity surrounding Mira began to fade. He panted, "I think... I did it! Oh.." his body went limp, as was about to collapse over himself. But before he could hit the ground, Hayate, Sei and Angel had caught him.

"Congrats bro" Hayate whispered as he lifted up his unconscious friend.

Sei was trying his best to comfort Angel, as she started to bawl her eyes out. "Angel, it's alright, we won!"

"I know, I know..." She snivelled, "it's just... I'm so happy he's okay."

'Hmm...' Sei wondered, 'tears can be a sign of happiness as well?'

BOOM!!!

The large wall of vines Kusaki had made was disintegrated in an instant, as Ms Hydra smashed into the wall with a fiery fist!

"Where are my students!!" She ordered.

"It's the pros!!" A hood exclaimed.

The other U.A heroes and police had stormed into the building, and in minutes all of the hoods were apprehended.

It was finally over.

**Outside Sora Estate**

"Ms Hydra!!!" The class swarmed their teacher, grateful for their rescue.

"That must of been one hell of a party" Ms Red said.

"You have no idea!" Yokina replied.

"Yeah, there were so many of them!" Daigo responded, "I'm surprised I actually held out long enough!"

"Hmph... they were nothing..." Okoma muttered, but winced in pain once Satori pinched his lower back, "hey!!"

"Nothing, eh?" She replied smugly.

"Okay, everyone get in an ambulance" Ms Red ordered, "we need treat those injuries..." as the class split off into multiple ambulances, she added, "also, don't expect to get off scott free! You all knew the rule about unlicensed heroics!"

They all groaned, as the back doors on the vans closed and sped towards Musutafu General Hospital.

**The next day**

**Principal's Office**

Ms Red was trembling. 'He's gonna tear us a new one isn't he?' She wondered.

"Ms Hydra, could you please give me an aftermath on what happened last night?" He requested.

"Oh, um..." Ms Red sputtered, "just give me a second please..."

She closed her eyes, as Ms Blue awoke. "Well... we have been aware of the existence of 'Night Hood' for a while, but their attacks had always been on the lower end of the upper class. So the attack on the Soras was a shock. From the raid, twelve of the members found were killed, most having some sort of spike in them, one seemed to be drained of all their fluids. Thirty-six of the hoods have been caught and incarcerated, including the notorious 'Lancer', but..."

"But what?" Nezu asked.

Ms Blue sighed, "the carrier that held Lancer was attacked, when we got to the scene, it was... pure destruction. Lancer... was killed. The police force is already commencing investigations onto the matter."

"I see..." Nezu mumbled, "it seems there was a darker force working along with Night Hood... what about the students?"

"Unfortunately, nearly all of 1-A and 1-B's Damian Sora sustained some sort of serious injury during the encounter. They will be returning from the General Hospital in a couple weeks."

Nezu got out from his chair and move to look out of the large glass window behind him, giving him an amazing view of the entire campus. He stayed quiet, then gave off a small chuckle. "Those kids, it hasn't even been a semester and they've already gotten in trouble."

Ms Blue bowed apologetically, "we will reprimand them adequately."

"Please be lenient on them" Nezu replied, "wanting to save others this early just means they're already eager to become great heroes."

"Yes Sir" Ms Blue replied, and exited the office.

Once alone, Nezu continued to look out of the window. There was a certain serenity, to the entire place, it alway eased his superior mind.

He laughed again, "I truly wonder what kind of heroes we'll get from this generation. Well, there's one thing I'm sure of..."

"They'll be amazing."

**Author's Note**

Sup reader, thanks for reading up to this point! Finally completing my first real arc has been pretty fun.

I'm considering revamping some of the earlier chapters, this might involve changing up some of the characters designs/dialogues, to flesh them out better. I feel my writing has changed since then and there are a few improvements I want to make!

Please give me any criticism you can in the comments, or even tell me if you want me to just keep the story as is!

See ya later!


	17. The Sora Heist Epilogue - Meet 1-B!

**After the Sora Heist**

**Roadway**

A large police van cruised quietly in the night along the pitch black mountainside road, carrying one of the many captured Night Hood villains away from the broken mansion.

"Hehehehe... this isn't the end... this isn't the end..." Lancer chuckled maniacally, as he continued repeating the comment.

"Hey, shut the hell up back there!" The driver yelled, tired of the hood's constant cackling breaking his focus on the road.

In an instance a red flash appeared right in front of the truck! "What the?!" The driver exclaimed, amongst the rising laughter behind him. But he was too late. The truck slammed into the blur...

And was flung high into the air, right off the side of the mountain!

The driver wailed as the vehicle tumbled and rolled, until it smashed violently against a large tree. Severely injured, he slowly dragged himself out of the crushed truck, moments before it's hood erupted into flames.

He looked up, and red drained from his face, as he watched the blur jump off the road and drop towards him. Once close enough, he could see the red flash was actually a person. A person with an evil malice.

A fist slammed right into the face of the driver, pulverising him instantly as the impact tore into the surrounding rock and forest, breaking the police van apart, and leaving a large crater in its wake.

Lancer rolled out, and rested on another tree, barely alive. The blur approached him in an instant, and broke Lancer's bonds with a single strike. He looked up to silently inspect his saviour.

The red flash was a tall young man, wearing a large maroon jacket over a black turtleneck and trousers. He was tan with striking crimson wavy hair and bright red eyes, though his right possessed a jagged scar that slashed from the peak of his eyebrow to the bridge of his nose. He smiled "Lancer... did you complete your mission?"

Lancer removed his mask, revealing a heavily scarred almost inhuman face, with a strange red light embedded in the side of his neck. He smirked as his raised his mask to the man.

The mystery man pulled a cyan computer chip from out of the mask. "Good work!" He stated grinning widely. He looked down at the injured villain stilling smiling gleefully at his true master. The red man put the chip away, "now you can finally rest..."

Lancer closed his eyes, and placed four fingers on his heart, as he rested his head back on the tree. In another blur, a hole was gouged right out of Lancer's chest, blood oozed from his smirk, as his body fell limp to the rocky ground.

The killer walked casually away from the carnage and destruction he created, tossing the mask to the side. "Goodbye, Lancer..." he mumbled, "unfortunately you were just too weak. There's no way you would've lasted more than a chapter..."

"Not in this grand legacy of mine..."

And he faded into the night.

**A week after the heist**

**Musutafu General Hospital**

Mira walked sluggishly along the bright white walls of the hospital. He was covered in bandages, and he still hurt in a lot of places, but he was improving. And anything was better than having a hole in his body.

'They finally allowed me to move around the hospital, I've gotta check up on them' he thought.

But something else caught his attention, as he stopped by the room of Damian Sora. Someone was talking to him. They were large, and quite muscular, most likely male. He was wearing a black and white costume modelled after some sort of medieval armour, his face was covered with a helmet, with a large white sun emblazoned on the back.

'Wouldn't surprise me if some heroes were familiar with the Sora family' He thought.

Damian appeared to be quieter, as if he was receiving advice, or reprimand from the hero.

Eventually Mira slipped away before anyone could notice. He had friends to meet!

"Hey, it's Mira!" Angel beamed as the boy slid open the door.

"Really?!" Hayate and Sei asked together.

Mira smirked, "You guys miss m-" But before he could finish, the three had already dog-piled onto him.

"We missed you so much buddy!" Hayate sobbed.

"Everyone in 1-A was worried about you!" Angel stated.

"Yeah, even Kori!" Sei announced, to Mira's surprise.

Once free from the pile, Hayate, Angel and Sei brought Mira up to speed with everything that happened while he was bedridden.

"So who else is still here?" Mira asked.

"I'm pretty sure we're the only people left from 1-A" Sei informed, "after all, we did sustain quite a lot of damage."

"Couldn't Dr Sakusei come and repair you Sei?" Mira asked.

Sei shook his metallic head, "he's currently out of the country, so all I can do is basic self repairs to keep this frame functioning, he'll be back by the end of the week so I'll probably be able to stay with you guys!"

"I see" Mira muttered, looking down quietly to his bandaged hand.

His best friend noticed the dejected gesture. "What's up?"

Mira looked back up, locking eyes with his peers and snapping himself out of his quick trance. "Eh? Well..." he sighed and looked back down, as if he couldn't look at them anymore. "I'm glad that everyone is ok and that we were able to win, but... I can't help but feel some sort of regret. Especially when I look at how beat up we all are."

Hayate smiled and slapped Mira's back, jolting the boy upright with a painful yelp. " Don't sweat it dude! We all got involved because we wanted to!"

Sei nodded, "That's right. If we all escaped, Night Hood would still be at large."

"And who knows what they would have done to my Father" Angel added.

"I guess so..." Mira mumbled, still sore from Hayate's 'motivational' slap. But he just couldn't shake it off, he had finally settled his grudge with Lancer, but he still felt some sort of unease.

"But I get where you're coming from" Sei replied, "We all almost died back there, just thinking about it makes my chassis freeze up!"

"But we didn't! All thanks to this guy!" Hayate exclaimed, pointing at Mira, "I'm guessing that mega power boost must've been your 'new technique' you didn't want us to see."

"Actually... it wasn't " Mira replied, to the other three's shock.

"T-then where did that strength come from?" Angel asked.

"To be honest, I still have no idea" Mira answered, "in the moment, it was amazing. Like unlimited power had surged up from within me. It almost felt like my quirk..."

"Exploded?" A cold feminine voice spoke out from near the entrance. The four turned to see Kori, resting on the door frame in casual clothing rather than their hospital get-up.

"Kori! Weren't you discharged earlier today?" Sei asked.

She walked towards the group, "I was..." she pointed at Mira, "but I overheard you had woken up today before I left."

"So... what do you want from me?" Mira gulped.

"I wanna talk..." and Kori's sights shot to Mira's friends, "alone." Her glare froze them to their seats, as Mira followed her out the room.

**Hospital Roof**

Mira leaned on the door of the entrance, letting the cool late spring breeze flow over him as he watched his classmate wistfully stare at the rest of the city from the rails. "So, what did you wanna talk about?" He asked.

"Remember our fight with Yokina's team? the Battle Training" she said. "I released a shockwave even I had no idea I was capable of making." She turned to face Mira, "I think that, and the lightning you produced have some sort of similarity."

"So you want to find out if I know anything that might be linked to your experience" Mira stated, "so you can find some sort of 'trigger' to gain that power again."

Kori gave a single nod.

Mira scratched the back of his head and looked up to the clear blue sky. "I've kinda forgotten everything that happened in the heat of the moment... but there was one thing that stuck with me..."

"What?" Kori asked, intrigued.

He could remember the voice as clear as day. "It... it was a woman. I never heard a voice like hers in my life. She told me to go even further beyond, and then... it happened!"

Kori's interest quickly turned to disappointment, "It seems like our experiences were completely different." She turned back to the rails, "looks like this is gonna be harder than expected. But that doesn't matter... I will find that power again, in order to achieve my goal."

"Just what kinda goal do you have that needs that level of power?" Mira asked.

Kori sighed, "I'm sure you already know about my past. I'm going to find my parents. And destroy them."

The extreme words caught Mira off guard. "You don't mean..."

Kori spun to face him, her neutral tone turned frigid. "The Esupa Cult is a force that must be eradicated. Doing so would be the lesser evil."

"What are you talking about?! That doesn't make it right!" Mira exclaimed, "and from what it sounds like, you got a much more personal vendetta with them."

"So what if I do?" Kori beckoned back.

Mira shook his head pitifully, "revenge... is not the right path for a hero!"

Kori's face soured. "Don't you dare think you have the right to say that!" She shouted bitterly. "So it's ok for you to take matters into your own hands but not me? Tch. Seems I had you all wrong Mira..."

"What? Kori, no..." said Mira.

"I've heard all I needed to hear, I'll be heading back to U.A now..." she stated, and darted towards the rooftop door.

"Wait Kori!" Mira exclaimed, blocking the girl. Leaving on bad terms like this, would shut Kori out from everyone, not just 1-A! He couldn't let it end this way.

"Stay out of my way" Kori threatened. She shoved Mira to the floor with psychokinetic force, and slammed the door behind her.

"Crap!" Mira cursed, as he punched the floor in frustration.

**A week later**

**U.A High School**

"1-A... settle down" Ms Blue ordered her rowdy class. With everyone back, normal classes could finally continue, and they didn't have a second to waste! But that's all 1-A was doing.

Ms Red came out to give it a try, "please class, quiet down." But to no success.

"SHUT UP!" Ms Yellow exploded out, shooting a pair of lightning bolts into two corners of the classroom.

Immediately the class was silenced. Many of them had faced Ms Yellow's lightning, and after the first shock, they never wanted to face it again.

"Jeez..." Ms Yellow sighed, "you all sure know how to make a lot of noise."

'Coming from you?' They all thought.

Ms Red showed up again, "anyways, you don't have time to mess around! You'll need to start training very soon!" Her smirk grew into a bright smile, "after all, the Sports Festival will be starting in a few weeks!"

1-A erupted into celebration!

"No way! It's that close?!" Daigo exclaimed.

"I'll show them all my power!" Okoma yelled.

"Oooh, I can't wait!" Yokina squealed, bouncing in her seat with excitement.

Taro felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to his neighbour Kye. "I've watched the U.A Sports Festival before and it seemed like a lot of fun, but I didn't expect it to be that big of a deal" Kye stated.

"Well for us, the Sports Festival plays a huge role in our path to being heroes" Taro explained, "it's not just entertainment, but also a way to show off what we've got to all the hero agencies and put our names out there."

"Really?!" Kye replied exploding out of his seat, "then it's a super big deal! I'm even more pumped for this!"

An electric crackle thundered from Ms Yellow's fingertips, silencing the class once again. "I'm glad that you're all excited. But right now, you need to be more excited for my lecture on Quirk Inheritance, so get out your textbooks!"

**Later**

The bell rung for the end of the 3rd period. The class a brief amount of time to relax before their next lesson,

Hayate was joking around with Mira, and spotted Kye getting out of his seat. "We're you heading Kye? Class is in like 10 minutes" He asked.

"Just to Class 1-B, I've gotta return a book I borrowed from Lorie" Kye answered.

Mira saw a devilish glint in Hayate's eyes, as he slinked over to the exchange student. "1-B eh? Oh yeah, you got a little thing going on with that water-girl don't you?"

Kye heated up a little, "what are you talking about? I... I don't have a 'thing' going on. No thing, not me!" He replied flustered.

Hayate laughed, "don't worry I'm just messin'. But say, could we tag along?"

Kye shrugged, "if you want, I doubt she'll mind."

Hayate turned to Mira with an evil grin, "hehehe, now we'll get to scope out the competition..."

Mira smirked, "good thinking, let's see what we're up against."

**1-B classroom**

Outside the large door of 1-B, Mira and Kye watched on slightly embarrassed as Hayate conducted his 'reconnaissance'.

"What are you doing?" Mira questioned, facepalming.

Hayate dislodged his face that was previously stuck to the window of 1-B's door. "Ain't it obvious? I'm trying to get a good look at the class! This is the only way I can look in!"

He suddenly fell face forward once the grand blue door opened. "Or you could you know... just come in?" Said Lorie.

"H-hey Lorie..." Kye mumbled awkwardly, "Got your book."

"Thanks" she replied. She laughed a bit as she watched Hayate shakily get back on his feet, "so, do you wanna come in?"

Mira nodded, following the blue-haired girl into the classroom along with the other two.

The room was arranged just like 1-A's. 16 interactive tables with a large digital blackboard. Lorie lead the three to her own group near the back of the room.

The first kid was a boy around average height, medium build with spiky short red hair that almost resembled small devil horns all over his head. His black eyes were pinned to his game console.

The girl sat next to him was watching intently with chocolate brown eyes. She was just a bit smaller, with cotton candy pink hair that was bunched into pigtails. She was buzzing with energy, hyperactively blaring out advice for the game the guy was playing, to his dismay.

The last two boys were talking, though one of them had their back to the four at the door. The one they could see had shaggy dark silver hair and bright azure eyes, his mouth moved like a blur as he conversed.

The other was of a similar frame to Mira's. Though they couldn't see his face, only his dark brown hair slicked back into a ducktail. Oddly, Mira felt the character familiar.

"Hey! Kye's back" Lorie stated, "and he brought friends, come and meet em!"

The red-haired boy paused his game and got up, relieved that he no longer had to endure the girl's shouting. He approached Hayate and put his hand out, "Noburu Kusari, nice to meet ya!"

Hayate smiled and accepted the introduction, giving a warm shake. But the moment he shook it, Noburu's arm popped off! Hayate scream and dropped the arm. It dangled from a large white chain that went into the sleeve of Noburu's blazer. The arm quickly retracted back into its normal position, with a quick snap locking it in place.

"It's gets em every time!" Said Noburu, dying of laughter.

Hayate was staring at him from the floor, "you almost gave me a heart attack there..." but broke out laughing himself, "that was a good one!"

"Hey! Hey! Me next! Let me introduce myself!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed, "I'm Mai Kandi! I love just about anything that's sweet! What about you? Say, do you want some gummy bears? They're my favourite!"

Kye and Mira just went with the multitudes of sudden changes to the flow of the conversation, eventually ending up with a mountain of gummies placed in each of their hands.

The silver-haired boy came next, "So you guys fought those villains a few weeks ago right?"

"Eh? How'd you know?" Mira replied, slightly taken aback.

The kid twisted into a strange pose trying to look cool, "aha! Kaito Kyudo's the name, and answers are my game. I basically got the answer to everything."

"That's only partially true Kaito!" Mai puffed up, "we all know you just found out 1-A were at the Sora Mansion thanks to overhearing Lorie."

Kaito recoiled from his 'cool' pose, "huh? No... no I didn't" Mira and the others watched as Kaito grew less and less charismatic, struggling to prove himself. "S-she's doesn't know what she's talking about... probably just a sugar crash."

But before the two could continue arguing, a cold, threatening voice spoke up.

"Oi! Mai, Kaito. Knock it off." The two called out immediately froze up. "you'll scare em off." The boy Mira, Hayate and Kye couldn't see pushed to the front, his flaming orange eyes gave of an intimidating pressure...

That immediately faded away.

"Mira? Hayate?" The kid said, looking shocked.

"No way..." Mira muttered, "Sabu?"

"Eh? Sabu! No way!" Hayate cried out.

Sabu's scowl turned to a big smile, "so you both got out huh? Can't believe you made it here of all places!" The three hugged, surprising the others around them.

"So you two already know this guy?" Lorie asked.

"There's no way in hell I'd forget Sabu Teiryu" Mira stated, "I've still got to get a rematch after losing that arm wrestle we last had."

"That so..." Sabu grinned, "miss you crown that much?"

Mira smirked, "Hey, I might've lost, but we're still tied."

"You must've all been from the same school, right?" Lorie asked.

The three flinched, "uh, yeah! Something like that!" Hayate sputtered.

Kye nudged Lorie, "your friends are pretty interesting" he whispered.

Suddenly a new voice spoke out. "Well well, look what we got here" it said condescendingly.

The 1-A boys turned to the demon-winged boy. Damian stared smugly at them, "I hope you're ready. Now I the Sports Festival has finally given me the chance to put 1-A in the place they belong..." he scowled, "behind 1-B."

Mira stepped forwards, and smiled, "bring it, we'll show you that 1-A isn't a class to be taken lightly."

Hayate stepped in as well, "yeah! Bring it on Bat-Boy."

Lorie nudged Kye back, "looks like your friends are pretty interested too."

Damian bounded right up to the two, staring at Mira face to face, "oh? Cocky aren't you? How about we settle it right now then?"

Tension grew high in the classroom as everyone watched the two stare each other down. But before Mira could give a response...

The bell ringed for fourth period, meaning hero studies for both classes. The door opened. The teacher entered the room silently, adorned in his black and white medieval armour with a white sun.

'That guy was his teacher?!' Mira thought, remembering what he saw at the hospital.

"No way!" Hayate whispered to Noburu, "your teacher is the Daybreak Hero: Whitesun? The legend from the Restoration Era?"

Noburu nodded and smiled cheekily, "jealous?"

"He's stoic as hell, but we've learnt a lot from him!" Sabu stated. He looked to the 1-A guys, "anyways, you guys should get going, ain't you got lessons too?"

"Tch, ain't worth it anyways..." Damian cursed as he walked away from Mira.

"It was nice meeting ya!" Said Mai, giving Hayate more sweets.

"Make sure you guys train hard okay" Kye told the 1-B gang.

"Right back at you" Lorie muttered, waving the three goodbye.

**After School**

**Heights Alliance Living Room**

Hayate yawned as he trudged towards the stairs. All he wanted was sleep, the day had been long and tiresome, the bed was his only respite!

As he stood on the first step, Mira zoomed down the stairs, he was already in his P.E clothes. "Woah! Where are you going Mira?!" Hayate cried out with his remaining energy.

"What's it look like?" Said Mira, "I gonna train The festival's in a few weeks! No way am I losing to 1-B, and I gotta get even stronger if I'm gonna make myself known."

Hayate rolled his eyes, 'of course he would...' he thought. But his eyes widen once he saw that everyone was downstairs getting ready to leave! Even Kori, who usually shut herself away, was putting on her trainers to get out there and train!

"Come on Hayate!" Angel pleaded, "every second counts!"

"She's right, we can't let our victory over Night Hood make us lax" Sei added.

"Okay, okay... lemme change" Hayate sighed.

1-A flooded out the dorm! "Let's work our hardest 1-A!" Taro ordered, "and give the Sports Festival our Plus Ultra!"


	18. A new day - The Number One

**Outskirts of Musutafu**

The early sun shone down on a quiet neighbourhood filled with simple, humble housing.

"Morning... is here! Morning... is here!" An alarm clock rang out heroically. Its announcement carried on for a few more seconds, till a hand stuck out from the bedsheets like a serpent, striking the wide smiling bobblehead dead centre to silence it.

A young man crawled out from the bed groggily. He yawned as he did a few quick stretches before slowly dragging himself to the bathroom.

With the light on he could finally see the half-asleep face that belonged to him. Fluffy, messy dark green hair placed atop a freckled face with big, round, watery eyes.

"Mmm... Deku?" A woman's voice called out, "could you close the door? I still wanna lie in a few more minutes."

"Hm? Oh, sorry Ochaco" The man replied, closing it shut. He was Deku, or rather Izuku Midoriya, the No.1 hero. And he had a big day ahead of him! So he grabbed his toothbrush with his ringed hand, and got to freshening up.

**Later**

Deku had just finished putting on his hero costume, a green and black jumpsuit with a red utility belt and black gauntlets that went about halfway up his upper arm, along with a metal respirator, dangling from his neck.

He was sitting by the door, fixing his black iron soles to his red boot, when he heard footsteps making their way to the kitchen. They belonged to Ochaco Midoriya, a young woman smaller than Deku with bright brown eyes fixed on a round face with constantly blushing cheeks, with short brown hair bobbed and curved inwards near the end, with two long strands near the front that reached her shoulders.

"How come you're leaving so early?" She yawned, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"The Principal contacted me" He replied, finished with attaching the soles. "He wants me to help with some of the arrangements for the upcoming Sports Festival."

"You must have a big day ahead of you then" Ochaco commented.

"Eh, I'll survive..." Izuku joked.

"One more thing..." Ochaco added.

Deku stood up and turned to face her, "what is i-" Mid-turn, Deku's felt a softness peck his cheek, instantly waking him up and added a faint tinge of red to his face.

Ochaco pulled her face away from her husband's. "Do your best out there, kay?" She said, giving a thumbs up with a padded thumb, and beaming a cheery smile Izuku knew all too well.

Deku smiled then nodded, "sure thing!" He answered, and left the house.

Ochaco yawned and took a quick sip of coffee, "now, where did I put my costume?"

'Alright, let's get going!' Izuku thought he closed the gate behind him. Suddenly he body began to glow as green lightning began surging across it, a small shockwave blasted out shaking the trees and fences around him a bit. 'One for All: Full Cowling!' And like a bullet, Deku sprinted right out of the neighbourhood.

**Musutafu City**

On the roofs he zipped from building to building, he could hear the sounds of the citizens on the ground...

"Hey! It's Deku!... It's the No.1!... why is he out so early?!"

Izuku couldn't help but smile awkwardly at the masses, it had been about 2 years since he claimed the No.1 position, but he still hadn't quite gotten used to it. But his nervousness quickly faded away once hearing a loud scream!

"Get back here! Thief!" A young woman wailed as she chased a large thug bolting away, bag in hand.

Deku stretched out his right hand, aiming at the unwary guy. "Wind Blaster" he stated. Green light lit up from the black gauntlets, as a section of it shifted forward, covering his entire right hand, but leave a small hole near the front. His arm tracked the thug's movement as he got closer and closer to passing Deku, his sight were locked on.

'Take this! Air Force!' Air suddenly jetted out of the gauntlet gun zipping like a bullet from the high up on the roof, straight into the neck of the villain, immediately knocking him out.

The victim looked up to her saviour, "thank you Deku!"

Deku gave a friendly wave, but another cry for help had caught his attention right in front of him! A truck zoomed down the road uncontrollably swerving left and right, it was complete chaos! Deku hopped down onto the road and gave chase, moving even faster than he did before. Eventually he reached the front of the truck, but before he could even see the one behind the wheel, the situation got even worst!

A little elderly man was slowly crossing the street, careless to what was darting towards him! In a few seconds, the fatal impact would take place.

'No, no, no!' Deku thought, gritting his teeth. "I've got no other choice..." he focused his breathing, and put all his power into his legs! "One for All, 100%" he shouted as he darted ahead of the truck in a single stride, stopping it dead in its tracks with one hand!

The elder had fallen to the floor trembling, finally realising the danger he was just in.

Deku turned away from the scene and put out a hand, "are you ok, old man?" Suddenly the old man jumped the hero, hitting Deku on the head with his walking cane, "ow ow OW! P-please calm down!" Deku begged.

"Youngster's these days... so rude..." the old man bickered, walking off to continue his day.

Deku breathed a sigh of relief, happy the civilian wasn't hurt. But he soured a bit when he looked back to the broken vehicle, where the driver laid slumped over his airbag. "Damn, I was trying to stop this without anyone getting hurt... guess I still have room to improve."

"Deku!" A police officer called out running towards the scene, "thanks for stopping him, we'll take it from here."

Deku nodded, and was about to leave, but was stopped with a question. "How come you're here anyway? Isn't your agency on the other side of the city?" The officer asked.

Izuku smiled, and looked up to the hill where the grand blue building was perched, "I just came to revisit some memories."

**U.A High School**

Deku smirked as he reentered the U.A barrier. U.A was a second home to him, filled with many good and bad memories gained over the three years he spent training to be a pro.

His trance was cut short as he noticed a small white creature waving at him near the building entrance. "Principal Nezu!" Izuku muttered as he ran over.

"Mr Midoriya" Nezu replied, "It's been a while hasn't it."

"Sure has, I'm already feeling nostalgic" Izuku joked.

Nezu laughed and opened the one of the large red doors into the building, "well we have lots to do today, so come in, come in!"

**A few hours later**

Deku walked out from the grand Sports Festival Stadium, together with Nezu. "You weren't lying at all Principal" Deku groaned exhaustedly.

Nezu snickered, "sorry about that. As the Number One, you probably have enough on your plate already."

"Not really..." Deku replied, "Nagu barely let's me do anything other than paperwork nowadays, I think I still got a bit of time to spare."

"Oh? If that's the case, why don't you look around campus for a bit?" Nezu suggested.

Deku's eyes lit up, "seriously?!"

Nezu nodded, and was immediately left in the dust by Izuku's Full Cowling. "Enjoy!" He yelled as he waved goodbye.

**Campus Fields**

"It's a Sunday, so all the students should be in their dorms" Deku mumbled as he wandered along the field path. "But since the Sports Festival is so soon, I'm sure they're all trai-"

Suddenly a huge gust of air flowed right past him as a figure zoomed over his head. Deku watched as the dark winged student flew like a fighter jet, "what a flight quirk..." he muttered, already taking air notes.

The kid landed, skidding to halt, he quickly pulled out his timer. "Tch, still too slow..." Damian cursed, resetting his timer. He swiftly got into a position to take off again. "No way am I gonna lose to them!" He blasted off away from the field, while Deku watched amazed.

Izuku noticed that they were two other girls sparring with each other on the field, one blue haired and the other pink.

Mai drew her right arm back as Lorie starting running towards her. "Gummy Gummy... Pistol!" She punched forward, and a bright pink jelly-like substance shot out, extending from her arm in the form of a fist towards Lorie!

'Woah! I've never seen a quirk like that before!' Deku thought as he looked at Lorie, wondering what her move would be.

Lorie jumped to the side to avoid it, but the pink punch curved! Connecting with Lorie's left arm. Instantly the arm exploded into water! She continued running forward, as the water droplets returned to missing limb, going back to a regular arm again.

"Hmm, Hydroform..." Deku wrote down mentally, "it's a simple quirk, but has a lot of potential."

The pink gummy fist retracted back into Mai's arm. This time she pulled both arms back, "Gummy Gummy... Gatling!" A barrage of pink fists approached Lorie, as Mai kept on punching and retracting her gummy attacks.

Lorie ducked and dodged, flowing around the attacks and slowly getting closer within the flurry of pink. She leapt over a fist, but another struck her dead centre, sending her barreling back to where she started.

Mai ended her assault quickly, afraid she might have gone overboard. "Lorie! Are you ok? Did I hurt you?! I'm sorry!"

Lorie slowly got back up, exhausted, "I'm fine... this won't stop me." She got back into her starting position, "if we stop now, there's no way anyone will notice us, let's do it again!"

Mai paused, but quickly returned to her hyper demeanour even more pumped up than before. "Alright!" She yelled, and got ready to continue.

Deku smiled warmly, "They seem like good friends." Once finished with his observations, he turned towards the main building, "Maybe I'll go check out what the Support Department is up to..."

BOOM!

A huge explosion blasted out the side of the structure! Deku's mouth hit the floor, as he watched smoke bellowed out his old school.

"TANSOOOO! KENTAAAA!" A deep coarse voice roared out from the hole.

"You know what? Never mind" Deku mumbled as he walked towards the training gyms.

**Gym Beta**

"Ack!" Taro shouted as his body slammed against the polished wooden floor. He recovered quickly, ready to continue his sparring.

"Oh? You still want more?" Bushido asked, getting into his own fighting stance.

Taro dashed up to him twisting his to deliver a spin kick to the side of Bushido's head. His right heel slammed right into the Bushido's forearm instead as the hero punched forward to counterattack, Taro easily ducked under it, using the moment to break away.

Deku watched the spar through the small door window. "Amazing. Even I'd have a tough time fighting Bushido without One for All, but he's avoiding each attack as if he can see it coming already" he mumbled incessantly, "perhaps he has a mind reading quirk? But to be able to use it in combat would require almost instant decision making and lightning reactions."

Taro ducked under Bushido's right hook, getting close enough to go in for a gut punch. But his heart sank once he saw Bushido's real plan, but by then it was too late. Bushido spun around, lowering himself to topple Taro with a back sweep kick.

"Again?" The boy groaned out in pain and frustration after hitting the floor once again, "your combat prowess is genius."

"Heh, you gave into impulse the moment you saw an opening" Bushido stated, "you don't have the speed or strength to protect yourself if you make those errors, you must rely on your mind Taro." He turned to the door, smiling wickedly, "isn't that right... Number One."

Deku slid down, pressing his back to the yellow door. 'No way! Did he hear me mumbling? Or did he just sense my presence?' Eventually he mustered the courage to bolt away, "I've gotta get outta here. He's scarier than Mr Aizawa!" He muttered.

Once Izuku felt he got far enough away to be safe, he continued checking out the campus, being stunning by awesome feats the students accomplished: multi psycho-blasts, illusionary armies, giant garden monsters! He loved it.

"Seems like this place hasn't gotten any less strange..." He sighed to himself, but something caught his attention. "What the?!"

**Infirmary**

Nurse Kenkou was cleaning up the room, happily humming a tune as she cleaned the counter tops.

"Recovery Gir-" Deku yelled as she stormed the room, scaring the poor medic. "Eh? You're not... never mind, I found this kid lying unconscious on the field."

"D-D-D-Deku?!" Kenkou wailed, surprised by the celebrity appearance. She looked down at the boy the hero was calling, "oh no, get him on the bed quickly!"

Deku rested him down, "is he gonna be alright? Miss..."

"Chisaki Kenkou. Recovery Girl retired a couple years ago" she stated, quickly searching her medicine cabinet, "he'll be alright. It's just his quirk. Whenever he uses it his body reacts quite badly."

Daigo was conscious again, but still in serious discomfort, groaning quietly as he attempted to rest.

"I tell him time and time again to ensure he has my supervision when wanting to use his quirk..." she sighed, "he'll be getting a piece of my mind once he's better alright."

Deku looked at the boy sympathetically, reminiscing over his early days at U.A, "he's just like how I was..." he whispered to himself.

Kenkou pulled the medicine out the cabinet, turning back to the hero and smiling sweetly as she administered it to Daigo, "don't worry, he'll recover. Thanks for bringing him to me."

Before he could reply, Deku's phone rang. He took it out and gasped, his entire screen was covered with missed call notifications, all from one person, Nagu. He left the room to call the name back, "h-hello..." Izuku said sheepishly.

"I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU ALL DAY!" The phone screeched, nearly blowing out Deku's eardrum.

Deku's voice fumbled, "S-sorry Nagu, I-I-I was ju-"

Nagu sighed, "I know I know, but you were supposed to be back before noon... it's almost 3!"

"I'll head over right now" Deku replied, and hung up. "I got way too caught up checking out all the first years quirks, I couldn't even say hi to Mr Aizawa" he sighed, running out the exit.

**Deku Hero Agency**

The foyer of the large building was busy filled with sidekicks leaving to go out on patrol, reporters wanting the latest scoop and even businessmen trying to get the Number One to sponsor their latest product.

Deku got in the elevator, going straight to the top of the building, to a much fancier room. where someone was waiting, and they appeared to have waited for a while from the sound of their irritated foot tapping, as they rested on a large oak desk displeased.

The women appeared to be a bit older than Izuku, she had blond hair tied up tight in a bun, and stared at him with tired dark green eyes behind her big round glasses. She was Nagu Kitai, Deku's secretary and coordinator. It was her job to make sure everything in the agency ran smoothly and according to schedule, and that included the hero himself.

Deku strolled into the room, "Look Nagu, I didn't mean..."

Nagu put her hand out, "save the apology, it just wastes more time." She pressed a button on the desk, and a hologram flashed up from the middle of the room showcasing some images of villains to the hero. "This is what I needed you to be here for. We've been getting reports of villains with strange red chips attached to their bodies, these one are much more dangerous compared to the common villain."

"Then I'll go out and investigate on patrol" Deku stated, walking back to the elevator.

"I don't think so!" Nagu yelled stopping the pro hero dead in his tracks, pulling a huge stack of papers out from under her desk, "you have tons of paperwork that needs to be done."

Izuku's face paled once he got a good look at the white tower, "really? Not even a few hours of patrol?"

Nagu opened her right hand, and a coloured schedule appeared spontaneously. She showed it Deku, "nope, by the time you're finished, we'll be closing" her face turned smug, "but maybe you would've been able to if you followed my schedule in the first place." Deku relinquished, taking the stack to another room.

Suddenly the phone went off. "Hello, this is Nagu..." her face turned shocked, "what? Our sidekicks are being overwhelmed by a single villain?.. uh huh... okay, I'll send out backup."

Deku stormed into the room still holding the papers, "where's the villain?" He asked.

"Kiyashi ward, near the shopping mall" Nagu replied.

"That isn't very far" Izuku replied dumping the papers back on her desk, and walking into the elevator.

"Wait! We have more than enough capable sidekicks to provide backup, you still need to finish all that paperwork!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, I already finished it all" Said Deku, closing the elevator doors and descending to the ground floor.

To Nagu's surprise, he wasn't lying. Her angry face softened up into a smile, as she checked over each document. "That man..." she chuckled.

**Kiyashi Ward**

Deku bolted down the street, getting closer and closer to the screams and shrieks.

"Dammit! Nothing's working!" A hero grumbled, as he and the other sidekicks kept the gigantic villain at bay. Some hit it from all sides with fire, ice, lightning and other emitter attacks, though it had no effect on the behemoth. Others sidekicks with less helpful quirks kept the public at a safe distance from the battle.

"Kill... must... kill!" The villain grumbled. Suddenly the monster made a deafening wail, as if something snapped in him. He cracked the ground with a single strike, the force of the tremor threw the heroes around him up into the air slamming them hard into the broken ground. Even Deku felt the quaking, making him dash even faster.

With his attackers down, the villain began to make his move. "Wha... what is he doing?!" A voice in the crowd trembled, as they watched the villain grab a truck, and turn to them all. His face had changed, it twisted into an evil glee as he threw the vehicle right at the crowd!

They screamed and panicked as it flew closer and closer to them. But then...

"SMASH!" Deku cried out as he punched the truck right back at the villain! Before it reached him, Deku noticed the villain place his left hand on the left of his neck, before placing its other hand out to stop it instantly.

Deku put on his biggest smile, as he turned to the public, "do not fear, I'm here to protect you all!"

"Eh? Doesn't he sound a bit like All Might?" The masses mumbled, "maybe the rumours about him being a huge All Might fan were true."

"Of course..." Deku sighed, slightly embarrassed. He returned his focus to the monster. He leapt up into the air, flipping forward as he descended towards the villain. "St. Louis Smash!" He yelled out as he smashed the back of his right heel into the head of the monster.

But the villain remained unfazed. He attempted to slap Deku away with a giant hand, but Deku hopped back, to divert the villain attention from his fallen sidekicks and to take a bit of time to analyse the situation.

"Looks like it isn't just an enlargement quirk" He mumbled, "he's also got some sort of damage absorption. So he has multiple quirks, just like a... Nomu." Izuku shuddered as he thought back to the first time he and the rest of his class had encountered the horrific creation at USJ.

"URRRAAAH!" The giant villain yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU ALLLL!" He bounded over to Deku, and began his barrage of punches. Each blow struck Deku's guard hard like a battering ram.

"Dammit, it hurts..." Deku groaned. "But, this isn't enough to beat me!"

**5 years ago**

**U.A High School**

Graduation day. Everyone was there with their families, celebrating happily and tearfully saying goodbyes to their friends and teachers.

"We did it Deku! We're finally Pro Heroes!" Ochaco wailed excitedly.

"T-that's right!" Deku couldn't decide whether to tear up or get flustered, "Mom can't stop crying, it's starting to get to me."

"So, what're you gonna do now?" Ochaco asked, "I think I'll continue working with Ryukyu for now. Who knows, maybe I'll form my own agency in a couple years!"

Izuku wiped his tears away, and smiled brightly, "I think... I'm gonna travel the world."

"Eh?! The world?" Ochaco replied stunned by his reply, "I couldn't even imagine leaving Japan, let alone go out of Asia."

"I know. Honestly, I'm a little bit scared" Deku replied, "but in order to become the Number One, I'll have to get even stronger, and there are somethings that I just can't learn here in Japan... so, that's my plan for now."

Ochaco laughed, "even after all you've been through: Shigaraki, the Final Battle... you still want to get stronger" her face blushed a bit, "I've always admired that about you..."

Deku's finally chose to get flustered, but soon another student's shouting disrupted their heartfelt conversation.

"Uraraka, Midoriya! Get over here! We can't have a class photo without the entire class!" Tenya Iida exclaimed dramatically.

2 years.

Izuku spent 2 years working as a Pro Hero around the globe. Defending the weak in the Brazilian Favelas, to fighting villains in the unrelenting heat of the Egyptian Sahara and even upgraded his gear with state-of-the-art hero equipment, Anjeon-Tech, in South Korea. And when he returned to Japan, with his newfound strength he claimed the top position within the year!

**Present**

Deku pushed the villain away with a small shockwave of power. "Time to go all out!" He announced. "Stun knuckle." The knuckles on his black gauntlets began to shine a bright yellow. Deku bolted in front of the villain, dishing out a flurry of punches to the monster's centre. A couple seconds later, small dots of yellow light shone bright all over the villain's chest, shocking him everywhere.

Izuku noticed a bright red light coming from exactly where the villain was covering up with his hand earlier. 'This must be what Nagu was talking about!' He thought.

Green lightning thundered across his body, as his messy hair perked up, and the shockwaves emitted grew larger. "One for All, 100%!"

Deku kicked the villain high up into the air with a backflip kick! He crouched down, preparing to jump. He blasted up into the air with the monster. "Tornado Shoot!" Air shot out from the bottom of Deku's iron soles. He used the extra force to spin himself faster and faster as he reached the villain! "Here's something I learnt back in the U.S!" Deku exclaimed.

"FLORIDA... SMAAAASH!" He yelled out as he slammed his right foot straight into the red chip of the villain! The kick blasted him right into the ground with the force of a tornado!

The masses watched on, as the 2 fell back down. One laid flat on the floor, his gargantuan body seized up on the floor.

The other, the hero - stood proud. Raising a fist victoriously to the roaring crowd.

**Later**

**Midoriya Household**

"Ochaco, I bought the mochi you wanted" Deku said, closing the door behind him, removing his soles and boots. He left the bag on the kitchen counter and slumped onto the sofa, "man, I'm pooped" he whined, pleased that he was finally able to relax. A thought popped into his head as he jolted up, "oh yeah, I can't forget!" He quickly walked over to his office.

The room was filled to the brim with All Might merchandise. Posters, figures even a few costumes were hung up on display on the walls. Deku sat down at his desk, picking up a photo. It was his final class photo, taken at graduation, just before he left Japan.

He stared at his younger self smiling back at him cheerfully with Ochaco and Tenya at his sides. He couldn't help but think back to the words that set him on his path straight from the mouth of one of the greatest heroes...

"You can be a hero."

"I want... to a Beacon of Hope to the next generation of heroes" Izuku mumbled as he pull out a drawer, "who knows, maybe I'll have to say those same words someday." He took out a light blue notebook from the drawer. On it was written:

'Hero Analysis for the Future No.21'

'I saw so many amazing people today...' he thought as he opened up the book, grinning excitedly as he took out one of his All Might pens.

"Let's start writing!"


	19. Sports Festival Pt1 - The Titan's Tower

**Heights Alliance**

"Yesterday was killer..." Hayate muttered as he walked down the stairs, eyes half-open and slightly exhausted from his weeks of training. His eyes widened after looking at the scene in the living room.

It was the class. The entire class. Everyone was in their gym kits and there was an air of excitement in the room as the students chatted in their usual cliques.

"Hayate, why are you still in pyjamas?" Sei inquired.

"Huh? What's going on?" Hayate asked, "you guys look like you're ready to go to the Sports Festival or something..."

The class sighed unanimously, "We are."

Hayate quickly pulled out his phone. A single notification with a big red 'SPORTS FESTIVAL!' For today's date. His eyes were almost ready to fall out of their sockets. "...oh..." he mumbled as he quickly hopped into a portal.

"How could he forget something like this..." Mira whined, facepalming.

"Precisely" Sei replied, "I could never forget such an incredible chance to show off mine and Dr Sakusei's work."

"Same here" Mira stated, "I'm already itching to start!"

"I do not believe I have experienced this emotion before. I am excited, but also nervous..." the robot looked up at Mira, "are you feeling it as well?"

"A bit..." Mira gave a quick chuckle, "but, I think I'll manage." He turned to face another student, "what about you Angel?"

Angel was feebly resting near the corner of the staircase. She looked at the two with worn out eyes, "I-I'm fine. Just a b-bit more nervous than excited."

"Are you sure?" Sei asked.

"Yeah, you look more than just nervous" Mira added.

"Don't worry!" Angel beamed (or at least she tried).

"Okay..." Mira replied, slightly confused. "If you say so."

"Trust me!" Said Angel, "I. Am. Fi-" but before she could finish, she slid off the wall, lying peacefully face up on the floor. The two yelled as they watched a small, white, winged wisp leave her mouth, floating upwards.

"Catch it! Catch it!" Mira ordered as they quickly returned the spirit back to its owner.

Angel bolted upright, looking shocked but eerily refreshed, "T-thanks. I think I nearly crossed the river."

Suddenly the front door blasted open, as Ms Yellow stormed in. "Alright, what's going on here?!" She exclaimed.

"DID I MAKE IT?!" Hayate screamed as he shot right out of a portal, skidding across the carpet.

Ms Blue came out, and gave her usual unamused sigh. "The shuttle is already outside. Get in so we can get to the stadium already."

Everyone made their way to the door, but Ms Red stopped them. "I can't believe I almost forgot to say it..." she beamed the warmest smile she could must at her class, "give it your all 1-A!"

**Sports Festival Stadium**

"It's Massive!" Kye exclaimed.

"It's Gigantic!" Satori wailed.

"It's freaking HUGE!" Hayate boomed as 1-A and the other first years approached the stadium.

The huge ringed stadium shone a bright, metallic cobalt blue against the late spring sun. Vendors lined the perimeter with countless stalls. Pro heroes from all over the country could be seen entering in themselves or keeping watch from the outside.

The class made there way to the participants entrance, joining together with thousands of U.A students as they got closer and closer.

"I can hear the crowd all the way out here!" Daigo gulped as he walked along the railed path with pretty shaky legs.

"Who knows how many will lay their eyes on me and my illusions?" Shin eagerly announced.

While others were amazed by the grand building, Kori looked on at it with an emotionless glare. She sighed, "let's get this over with."

**Stadium Waiting Room**

Within the large blue room, the commotion of the crowd could be heard easily. 1-A was caught up in last minute preparations, both physically and psychologically.

Suddenly a loud banging sounded on the door. "You can start making your way to the field now!"

Taro got up from his seat and cleared his throat. "Everyone, we've worked hard these past few weeks" he pushed his glasses up, and smiled, "Let's show them our genius, and do our best out there!"

The class cheered, gaining confidence from the quick pep talk.

Oma grinned, "woah there, speak for yourself Class Prez."

His comment confused the rest of them. "How come?" Mira asked, "there's no point in being here if you're not gonna show off everything you've got."

"Well that's not for you to decide" Kori piped up sharply, as she opened the dark blue door. "We've all got different goals here" she mumbled as she made her way to the field.

Oma approached the boy still smiling confidently, almost smugly. "I'm gonna do what I've always done. Give the bare minimum. Cause, I know it'll be enough." He walked away and turned back to Mira as the reached the doorframe, "it always has been."

The rest of the class followed suit and began exiting the waiting room. Hayate caught up with Mira as they neared the blinding light ahead of them all. 'He still seems a little bothered about earlier...' he thought.

He placed a hand on Mira's shoulder, and grinned wide as usual. "Don't let what they said get to you! We'll just have to double our efforts to make up for his!"

Mira smiled a little and nodded, "yeah. Let's show him how it's done!"

**Stadium Field**

A rainbow of fireworks boomed above the cobalt ring as the crowd roared with untameable excitement, watching the first years enter the bright green, grassy field.

The four departments all converged in the centre of the grass, where a large, circular, white stage was placed.

The General Studies students were completely unbothered and apathetic. Many accepting their inferiority to the students that actually passed the hero course exam.

The Support Course was riled up. Each of them were ready to reveal their gadgets and gear to the potential investors seated in the crowd.

The Business Course - were there.

And the Hero Course students wanted nothing more than to start already! They wanted to make themselves known. Scream out, 'here I am!' To all of Japan! Though some were still a little shaken by the magnitude of people they'd have to show off to.

"T-this is a bit more people than I expected..." Sei stated nervously. He failed to find a single seat unoccupied in the sea of spectators around them.

"The more, the merrier! Right Satoru?" Satori asked her twin, receiving a quick nod and 'hmph' from the brother. "See, he's super pumped!"

'He is?' The rest of them thought.

**VIP Booth**

Near the top of the stands, the very important guests took to their seats up in the large black booth. The room was nice with a small bar, giant, crystalline windows and a big TV screen, currently showing the students approach the centre stage.

"This place sure changed since we were here last" Deku commented, sitting on a huge blue sofa next to Ochaco.

"We have invested in new technology to 'spice up' the competition, so some remodelling was in order ohoho!" Nezu replied.

"I can't wait to see who I'll pick!" Said Ochaco, gluing her eyes to the students. "Ooh, that winged girl look so cute! Maybe I'll choose her. Oh, is that a robot?! So cool!"

"Robot! Where?!" Deku asked, just as intrigued as his partner.

"Ohoho! I'm sure that the both of you'll find this festival to be particularly _interesting_" Nezu stated.

The door to the booth opened, both Izuku and Ochaco's eyes widened as they realised who it was.

She was a small woman, with short purple hair just reaching her chin, wearing a black leather jacket over a salmon-coloured shirt, with black pants and boots with stereo built into them. She twirled one of her unnaturally long ear lobes, with strange jacks their ends. "Principal, we'll need a bit more time before we're done setting up down there..."

Her slim dark purple eyes turned to the three, and also enlarged as she too noticed her old classmates.

"Kyoka!" Ochaco screamed as she ran up to hug her old friend.

"Izuku! Ochaco! God, how long has it been?" Kyoka asked excitedly.

"Ages..." Deku replied, joining in on the hug. "How've you been?!"

She sighed, "I've been better. Work's been pilling up at the agency, I barely get any time off."

"Same here" the couple whined simultaneously.

Kyoka's face lightened up, "but, Nezu called asking if I could help out with the festival, how I could I say no?"

Nezu approached the three. "Will you be joining us to watch the festival?"

"I'll watch from the stands" she said, "still got tons of things to do before we're ready." She turned towards the corridor. "Make sure you tell me if anyone rocking okay? I'm counting on you - Number One."

"Sure!" Izuku replied. And the three smiled warmly as they waved her goodbye.

Once gone, they raced back to their seats, eagerly eyeing the screen, awaiting the start.

**Stadium Field**

Funky, upbeat music blared on the speakers. In another room, another teacher prepared to take over the mic. Present Mic cleared his throat, "Everybody ready?!"

The deafening roar of the crowd grew even louder. After clearly hearing their reply, Mic continued, "Alright, alright. Then as your favourite noise with a voice, I have no choice but to get this show on the road!"

"That's my cue!" A strong feminine voice yelled out on the speakers. The crowd gasped as they watched somebody jump off the roof of the stadium! Soon after, they crashed straight into the centre of the stage, blowing a small cloud of dust into the faces of all the first years.

"Looks like our Chief Umpire has arrived!" Present Mic declared.

She was a dark skinned woman, with long white hair and red eyes. She had a pair of long white furry ears that resembled a rabbit's, along with a big, round white tail. She was wearing a white and purple leotard, with a yellow crescent moon crest on her chest, along with purple thigh-high boots with metal plating around the soles resembling rabbit feet.

"Who's she?" Mira asked, unfazed by the stunt.

"Do you know any heroes?!" Hayate teased, "that's the Rabbit Hero: Mirko!"

Mirko sighed, "I would just start it already. But before we commence the first stage, I need the first year representative, Omamori Komaeda, to come up to give the Festival Pledge."

Most of Class 1-A were baffled as the watched the shaggy-haired boy climb the steps.

"Hmph, you should of seen him in the entrance exam." Taro commented, "he was exceptional in the practical and bested Nezu in mere seconds. A complete genius. There's no doubt in my mind he took first place."

Oma tapped the mic, and began, "I pledge..."

"To have as much fun as possible."

The statement provoked the crowd, getting even more riled up and excited. As well as agitating some of the students from the other departments.

"Where the hell do you think you are?!" A general studies student exclaimed.

"You think this is just some sort of game?!" A support student yelled.

Damian scowled, "Screwin' around already huh? 1-A trash."

Mirko laughed to herself, watching Oma walk back to his class. "The kid's got guts, I like it!"

Mira couldn't help but think back to Kori's comment earlier in the waiting room as he looked at Oma. 'Just what are your goals Oma?'

"Now that all the boring stuff's outta the way, we can get to the first stage!" Mirko exclaimed, pointing a remote at a humongous screen high up on the wall of the stadium behind her.

Immediately after, words began rolling on and off the screen swiftly. Eventually the spinning slowed and halted, showcasing the name of the first event:

'The Titan's Tower'.

Suddenly the ground started to quake and the sound of machinery shifting could be heard. A massive square chunk of the field from behind them all began to rise up! It continued ascending and ascending, until it reached just past the top of the blue ring.

All of the first years mouths had reached the floor as they gasped at its sheer size. The dark violet tower was stood tall, covering the sun from all of their eyes.

The spectators cheering went wild, awaiting just what challenge laid ahead of the first years.

Present Mic continued, "behold! The Titan's Tower! This is an obstacle race, were the first 36 to clear all four levels and reach the top will proceed onto the next stage! One more thing..."

But before he could finish it, another voice began laughing excitedly up on the roof.

Everyone looked up to see somebody leap off from the ring! "Mirko stole my thing but I'm gonna do it anyways!" The girly voice declared. Just before she hit the floor, her white boots began to glow a faint green, as she suddenly began to hover in place.

She was average height but quite slender, wearing white and lime frilled dress. She had curly neon green hair tied back in a ponytail and matching eyes, that stare at the crowd with delight.

Present Mic continued, in a surprisingly passionless tone. "Ah, yes. This is my Assistant Commentator, Support Course Third Year, Koemi Uku."

"No no no! 'Assistant Commentator' sounds super duper lame!" Koemi whined, but swiftly reverted to her extra cheerful manner, "I'm also the audience's eyes for all the events! But more importantly - I'm the school's... Idol!" making a heart with her hands and placing it on her own, melting hearts with her smile.

"I think I'm in love" Hayate stated.

"Of course you are" Mira, Sei and Angel replied, unsurprised.

Koemi clapped her hands twice and an army of hovering white orbs flew off from the roof and surrounded her, making a flying couch for her.

She descended towards the first years. Once on the ground, the orbs lined up around the entrance of the tower, creating an area to contain the students. "Present Mic forgot to say that anything goes! As long as you don't scale the up the wall or fly up from the outside!"

"Maybe I would've, if you didn't cut me off" Mic complained to himself.

The group of contestants pushed and shoved their way to the entrance, trying there best to get as close to door as possible.

Mic's passionate flair returned as the first event was about to commence! "Let's start the countdown!"

The audience synced up with Present Mic, "3... 2... 1..."

A horn blared and the violet doors slid open! But before anyone could even enter...

A huge blast of energy shot out of the centre of the student mob, sending many of them flying everywhere as a single student zoomed right into the tower, striding inside with psychic power - Kori Esupa.

"What an explosive start!" Screamed Mic.

Students continued to the flow into the tower quickly, refusing to let the abrupt attack slow them down any further.

The white orbs soon followed in after all the students by Koemi's order. Soon the big screens all over the stadium turned on, finally giving the crowd eyes inside.

**First Floor**

Mira put everything he could into his legs, as he bolted to the first challenge alongside his fellow students. But, there wasn't anything there that appeared 'challenging'. Just stairs! 8 sets of stairs that went up a pretty big slope to the exit.

"Hehe! Is this the first challenge?" A general studies student joked as he dashed up. He ran and ran, climbing step over step... but something felt off. He could see the large purple door at the top of the steps, but it didn't seem to be getting any closer. He looked down and paled. He was still at the bottom!

"These are... escalators!" A support student replied, failing to ascend the descending stairs.

"Ding Ding! That's right!" Said Koemi, as she attempted to put on a creepy voice, "these are the Steps of Endless Pain!"

Yokina leapt over the large group of contestants, and stuck to the wall! "If that's the case, then I'll just skip them!" She exclaimed as she speedily wall-ran towards the exit.

Mira smirked, as he armoured up and climbed up the stairs with surprising speed, with most of his classmates dashing up just as easily around him. "This is just a big inclined treadmill, it's not that much different from training" he muttered to himself. "I'll get past this without even using _it_."

"The Hero course students are clearly showing off the difference between them and the other departments! They're leaving them all in dust!" Mic announced.

"Damn hero course!" The general studies roared as they watched 1-A and 1-B dash, fly and rocket towards the next floor.

The sound of metal wrenching and breaking echoed across the room. The non-hero students turned to watch Oma walking up a broken escalator. "Too think it'd break, what are the chances?" He chuckled, then turned to the other students below, "if the game's too hard, it'd be better to just quit! Otherwise it wouldn't be fun now would it?"

Once past the large purple doors, Mira and the others climbed up a tall ladder. He watched Angel and Damian climb from under them, 'this space must too small to fly through. If I keep this pace up, I'll stay near the front!' He thought.

**Second Floor**

He dashed through the door to the next floor, and stared out in amazement. They were in a dense jungle! Though it was completely silent. Silent enough to be scary.

The other contestants didn't hesitate to swarm in. Mira knew he couldn't let up either and dashed into the dark green foliage. 'The only way is forward!'

As he traversed the greenery, he heard the cries and whimpers of contestants screaming out all around him! 'Just what is this challenge?' Mira thought.

Suddenly a familiar voice screamed out right near him. The sound came from just ahead, so whatever caused the screaming was near. Mira broke off a tree branch, using it as his base to form his shadow-sword, as he slowly shuffled towards the large leaves.

He pushed them aside. Right in front of him were four pale creatures, disgusting, grey masses of slimy, squirming tentacles. They had surrounded a single student, who laid bundled up in a fetal position.

Mira went in for a closer look, and noticed the startled student was Daigo! But his caused the four monster's attention to turn to Mira, as they paced over to the boy, grumbling ferociously.

Mira gripped his weapon, pointing its sharp tip at group of tentacles. "Bring it!" He beckoned, as the creatures charged him! His blade flowed through the pale bodies of the monsters as he darted past them, splitting the four all in two! The monsters slowly disintegrated into black smoke, fading away into the jungle.

Soon after, something else clasped onto Mira! He twisted around, almost decapitating the snivelling Daigo that tugged at his black armour.

"Oh my god, oh my god! Thank you Mira! Thank you!" Daigo wailed.

"It's... alright!" Mira groaned as he detached him, "what the hell were those thing anyway?"

"Cthulumen" Daigo answered, shuddering just at their mention, "they're from Elder Saga 4. But I haven't touched that game in years because of them! There just so gross, and slimy-looking... they just freak me out!"

"That's exactly the point!" Present Mic declared. One of Koemi's camera spheres orbited the two boys. Mic continued, "welcome to the Jungle of Fear! Our Pro Hero (and film studies teacher) Phobos is currently using his quirk, Room 101, on this entire floor! So be prepared to face your worst nightmare!"

"Is that so?" Mira mumbled, watching the hoverbot float away.

"Uh oh, we're falling behind!" Daigo stated, waving a quick goodbye and running off.

Mira followed suit and pushed on towards the next exit. "I wonder what mine will be?" He mumbled.

Meanwhile, further along in the room, the rest of 1-A were fighting their own fears. "Go away!Go awaaaay!" Satori screamed as she punched a giant, demonic-looking clown through multiple trees. She nearly had a heart attack as she turned to face another one.

But after a loud bang, the clown slowly evaporated into smoke. Fukuro was standing behind it holding a black pistol, which was still trained at where the clown head originally was.

"You brought a gun?!" Satori asked, still recovering from the ordeal.

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" Fukuro replied, and pointed at one of her red reticle pupils, "I can't do jack shit with my quirk without some sort of ranged weapon. Besides, it's only rubber rounds. Ain't gonna kill nobody.."

A loud guttural growling grew louder, between the two, as a huge pale brown spiked monster jumped out from the ground, rushing towards Fukuro. She fired a bullet at the creature, and it missed! Her face whitened as the monster got even closer!

"Anything beats fighting clowns!" Satori yelled as she leapt up onto the monster's left side, placing a palm on its shoulder. "Amplify... Impact!"

The monster was blasted away with explosive force, tearing down trees until it reached on of the walls of the floor! "Sweet! Let's keep going then!" She said, turning to Fukuro.

Fukuro dropped to her knees. Satori was concerned as she looked somewhat deflated. "Impossible! I... I... missed!"

"Seriously? That's what you're afraid of?!" Satori exclaimed.

Mira swiftly hopped and vaulted over the massive tree roots around him. 'If all the rooms are the same size, then the door shouldn't be too far from here' he theorised. But something ahead of him abruptly stopped his run.

It was a tall slim shadowy figure that approached him. As it got closer and closer, the darkness that covered it got thinner and thinner, until it's true appearance was clear to Mira. He was a hero! Wearing a white and bright blue jumpsuit, with a long cape and white cowl obscuring the top half of his face. He stared at Mira with a twisted grimace through his blue lenses, but was surprised when Mira just laughed in response.

"So, you're my nightmare huh? That must mean that this floor doesn't just apply to fears..." He muttered, shifting his sword into a scythe, and stared back with an even scarier glare, pointing it right at him. "Cause I ain't feeling scared right now, just angry!"

Mira rushed the hero and slashed up with his scythe, connecting dead centre with Black Crescent. The hero crashed into tree after tree, slowly dissipating into the air after each hit.

Mira could see a large violet door just a bit ahead of the line of carnage he created. His armour disappeared as he ran towards it. he thought back to the instant fury he felt just looking at the shadow hero's masked face. "Mercurius. You damn fake!"

**Third Floor**

"Halfway there! I think I saw Angel and Kye just ahead!" Mira panted as he ran through the entrance.

Mira dashed through only to skid to a halt, nearly slipping off the edge of the giant platform! After gazing round the room, he saw that the entire floor was filled with purple platforms! But that wasn't all, he could see some turret robots standing by, attached to the ceiling of the floor.

He observations were interrupted by more commentary from Mic. "Looks like things are heating up on the penultimate floor! Some of the speedsters at the front are soaring past the challenge... literally!"

Just ahead of him Angel and Kye sped through the air towards the next exit. The ceiling turrets aimed at both of them, firing and missing shots after shot! One managed to hit a student mid-jump across a platform, giving them a quick shock as they fell to a surprisingly soft below. But before they could relax, like some huge conveyor belt, the floor started moving! In seconds the student reached the edge of the belt, and screamed as wall opened up like a door! Dropping them right back to the bottom of the tower!

"Better be careful where I leap" Mira mumbled, hopping swiftly across the platforms with the other grounded runners.

Damian turned back to the two flyers behind him. "Let's see how you handle this!" He said, grinning deviously as he twisted fully around and swung both black wings forward. "Air Cutter!" Soon after, two powerful gusts of air zipped towards Angel and Kye.

"Watch it!" Kye exclaimed, quickly ducking under the attack. The strike slashed straight through the robot behind him! It surprised him, but as a result got him even more fired up, as his flames burned a little brighter and he gave chase to Damian.

"You're not the only one who knows that move" Angel muttered, as she copied Damian's movements. She sent out two of her own, easily blocking the earlier attack.

There were a few more platforms ahead of Mira's path. "Those three entered the tower pretty early, I shouldn't be in a bad position." He got ready to leap of the next platform, smiling wide as he ran to its edge, "who knows, maybe I'm in top fi-"

But suddenly a sharp stinging pain exploded in Mira's lower torso, just as he jumped. He cried out in pain, "the injury had to act up now?!" The sudden aching messed it up! He wasn't going to make it across!

Daigo spotted the scene just a couple platforms behind. There was no way he'd just watch him fall. He activated his quirk, slowing time all around him to a stop. "I'm coming Mira!" He said as he bolted across the platforms.

'If I fall here, I'll never catch up in time to make it to the top 36!' Mira thought as his jump lost speed, 'And I don't have enough time to use _it_...'

But in an instant, Daigo appeared right in front of him! He lent out a hand on the next platform, "grab on!" He shouted.

Mira stretched out as far as possible, catching it just before dropping below the platform! Daigo pulled him up and the two collapsed to the platform floor. "That was... way too close" Daigo wheezed.

"You can say that again" Mira replied, "thanks for the save. It would've been all over for me if I fell." His eyes widened in shock as turned back to Daigo, "wait, are you okay?! You used your quirk right?"

"Hehehe...AHAHAHAHA!"

Daigo couldn't help but laugh. He settled down and smiled proudly at his classmate, "It all finally paid off. I finally got some control over this quirk!" He shooed Mira, as he look to the ceiling of the floor, "don't worry about me, just go! This time, I ain't falling behind!"

Mira rapidly darted across the rest of the sea of platforms. As he landed on the exit platform, he turned back to Daigo, grinning just as wide as he was, "I'll see you at the top then!" He yelled back.

**Fourth Floor**

"This is it! The final floor!" Mira mumbled as he climbed up the tall ladder. At the top, he passed through the door to enter a small, slim corridor. He could see the final challenge was just ahead.

Battlebots. Tons of them! Mira could see that their numbers covered at least a half of the entire room! He readied for battle, dashing into room with his weapon and armour. But immediately as he entered the room - all of it disappeared, leaving him with his gym kit, and the branch he took from the Second Floor.

Mira frantically scoured the area, eventually noticing a small window placed near the top of the wall on the right, through its clear glass. He felt a chill run swiftly down his spine as he stared at the shaggy, exhausted glare of Aizawa! Up in the viewing room, he watched the boy keenly with his glowing red eyes.

The shouts of the crowd erupted once more as Mic started up again. "This is it folks! The final challenge! Let's see what these powered-up participants can do _without_ their powers! In - The Null Zone!"

Mira could see that many of the race leaders were getting held up in the swarm of robots.

"What a pain" Kori complained, slowly wading through the constant pushing and shoving of the surrounding machinery. Though she was still ahead of the rest, others were catching.

Damian furiously rampaged through the army, staring daggers at Kori, "get back here!" He roared.

Mira was prepared to brute force it through, but an idea popped up. He turned back to the corridor they all entered from. Something seemed off. Why was there a corridor here and not on the other floors? Why was it only a few steps long? Did they just want to see what they could do without their quirks, or was there more to it? He kept thinking about it and came to a conclusion!

"Eh? What's this?" Koemi announced, "it seems one of our contestants on the last floor is walking back to the entrance?! Was the final hurdle too much for him to handle?!"

"This is probably the best time to use _it_" Mira mumbled as walked back to the corridor, "it's not that the final challenge doesn't want us to use our quirks..." once hidden from Aizawa's glare, he knelt down, positioning himself like a runner in starting position. Shadow Matter began balling up into two large black sphere behind the soles of his raised feet. He looked up, gazing right at the open exit to the finish!

"It's that we've only got one shot to use it!" He yelled. The matter behind him exploded! And Shot Mira out from the corridor like a black bullet. He pierced straight through the army of robots easily, flinging many of them up into the air (unfortunately where Sei was), and landed safely with a roll on the other side!

"No way!" Sei exclaimed, surprised by the sudden entrance.

"Impossible!" Kori muttered, as her first-place position was snatched away in seconds.

"Heh, guess he's got some smarts" Aizawa chuckled as he watched hundred of robots (and some students) fly right up into the air.

"Wha-wha-wha-what was that?!" Present Mic cried out, "something, or someone just blasted right past the last trial! It looks like we've got a winner here!"

Aizawa sighed "He's always quick to make irrational statements." The rain of robots completely covered his viewing window, "The race still isn't over..."

Mira landed with a roll, immediately putting everything he had left into his legs, bolting straight to the finish!

"No..." Kori trembled, sounding slightly unstable. She stretch out her hands towards Mira. "I won't lose! Not to you!" A huge blast of psychic energy shot out from her hand, flying straight at Mira! "My quirk..." she muttered.

Damian's fury exploded out as he screamed, destroying any robots that laid in his path. "I can do a lot more than fly with these wings!" He announced. "AIR SCYTHE!" He exclaimed, twisting his upper body forward as he swung his right wing upwards. it cupped the air around it and shot out a stream of wind jetting towards the new first place.

"Mira!" Angel screamed, trying her best to warn her friend.

But it was too late. Mira turned his head and his eyes widened as he realised. They both hit him right on his back! Mira was flung across the floor, as he skidded to a halt.

"Yeah! How'd you like that?!" Damian sneered. But his jeering stopped once he heard another explosion boom nearer to him. Kori blasted straight forward, gliding just above the floor with telekinetic power. In seconds she passed Mira, and in seconds she passed the final exit.

"She can use her quirk?!" Damian gasped, as he chased her, also dashing out of the floor. He attempted to fly but he was barely able to glide. He turned back to Aizawa and silently cursed as he exited the last floor.

"That hit me like a truck" Mira groaned as he slowly got back up. He was mad that the pole position had slipped from his fingers so soon, but that wasn't important. With other students getting close to overtaking him as well, his top priority was to get running!

**Tower Roof**

Mira had made it. He conquered the Titan's Tower. He couldn't help but smile as he approached the end. The warm sun, the cool breeze, the roaring crowd. It all felt amazing.

At the top of the tower, Mirko stood next to a bright red button. "Tough luck, Third Place" She said. "Next time, watch your 6 before getting all excited."

Mira slapped the button, and sat down to finally have his well-earned rest. "I'll keep that in mind" he panted.

Kori dug her face into her knees as she balled up. "I... nearly lost to him..." she growled through gritted teeth.

Mira watched eagerly, wondering just who would come out next. It didn't take long for more students to make out. In minutes, the top ten had already made it out!

Kye sighed, "did I fall during my run? I'm sure I was right behind Mira, but then I was on the floor" he shrugged, too tired to bother thinking, "fifth place isn't bad, but who came fourth?"

"AAAARGH! How did I lose to that 1-A garbage?!" Damian sulked. A hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned to face a dark red-haired boy. His long hair partially covered his green eyes that looked back warmly at Damian. "Eiichiro..." he mumbled and cooled from his tantrum.

Eiichiro smirked, "now isn't the time to lose your cool. It ain't over yet."

Damian took his advice. Though Eiichiro wasn't as hellbent on proving 1-B's superiority as he was, Eiichiro was a good friend to him, as well as 1-B's Mastermind, able to keep a level head in the most extreme of situations.

Damian looked at the roof entrance, awaiting the arrival of the rest of his classmates. "Right. We'll show them what's what next round!"

"How did do that Mira?" Angel begged, "you just blasted right through them all!"

"I've never seen you move like that before" Sei stated. "And I was just about to overtake Kori, but then all those Battlebots just flew at me, and slowed me down."

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" They chanted at him.

"It's a secret!" Mira answered, finally tired of their nagging. Soon after, a portal appeared right next to the three.

Hayate flew right out of it, screaming his lungs out. His face smacked the big metal stand the button rested on, somehow pressing the button at the same time. He got up quickly and gave a thumbs up to his friends, attempting to look cool by smiling wide with his bloody nose, "Stuck the landing!"

Mira, Sei and Angel sweat-dropped, "are you sure about that?"

Hayate collapsed to the floor after seeing his final position on the big screen, "11th?! No way... what places did you guys come?"

"8th" Sei replied, sounding disappointed with the result.

"6th!" Angel stated, content with her placing.

"3rd..." Mira sighed, "but I could've been 1st."

"Oh, I see" said Hayate, completely dejected.

"What took you so long?" Angel asked bluntly, "you're much faster than all three of us with your quirk."

Hayate flinched, but gave an answer. "I got... held back on the Second Floor."

"Just what did you have to face back there?" Sei asked.

Hayate scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "sorry... I'd rather not say."

"Forget it! What matters most is that we all made it to the next stage!" Mira exclaimed. He turned to the roof entrance, "Let's hope everyone else does too."

Moments later, the twenties were arriving. "Mira!" Daigo called out as he dashed towards the finish. He pressed the big button, and punched a fist up to the sky smiling wide at him, "I told you! I ain't falling behind anymore!"

"Yay!" Mai exclaimed as she high-fived Lorie. "Let's go all the way to the finals!"

"Of course!" Lorie beamed.

Once in the thirties, Mirko was intrigued by the large dust cloud that was slowly making its way towards her. She could spot two boys, both putting their heart and soul into their final dash.

The boy on the right had a stocky frame, with big, hearty, dark brown eyes with explosively spiky hair that match his eyes, held back with a bright orange bandana.

The boy of the left was less bulky, with slim dark blue eyes and bright blue hair hidden under a black cap. It that was all he wouldn't of been as interesting as the other boy, but he had one strange feature. His right arm shone a metallic dark blue!

"Eat my dust Tanso!" The capped boy exclaimed. "I've gotta beat you to even up the score after you won a couple weeks ago!"

"AAAAAARRRGHH! I ain't eating nothing Kenta!" The brown-haired boy screamed, "I'm gonna beat you and reach 350!"

The two quickly tore through the crowd of winners. Just as they reached the stage Mirko and the button was on, Kenta stretched out his blue arm. Instantly, his arm began to disappear, beginning from his fingertips and stopping halfway down his forearm! Mirko could see little blue particles zip through the air towards the button. Once above it, they rejoined forming a new blue hand! It dropped right on the button just before Tanso smacked it!

Tanso fell to his knees while Kenta rejoiced. "Haha! Tied up once again! 349 miscellaneous victories each!" Kenta cheered.

"Dammit" Tanso cursed, but he recovered quick, getting up and looking Kenta dead in the eyes and smiling wide, "I'm still gonna get 350 first!" He proclaimed.

One spot left. The 35 students at the top awaited the final runner to reach the summit.

"Looks like all of 1-B's here" Damian stated, looking smugly at his sister and her group, "what about 1-A?"

Stampeding footsteps thundered across the roof, as 30 students made their last dash to the button! Mira and the others were shocked, as they saw Oma in their midst! And he wasn't in the lead.

The leading general studies student turned back to Oma tailing close behind him. "Guess the Hero Course kids aren't all that special!"

He reached the stage and slammed his hand down.

And Missed the button by a centimetre!

"HOOOOOW!" He wailed as he face-planted.

"You're right, I ain't special at all" Oma replied slamming the button and securing his last place. He smiled as he watched a large red 6 fade from the unfortunate student's back. "But I sure am lucky."

Another horn blared out. "There we have it! 36 students have cleared the tower! Those who didn't make it, better luck next year!" Koemi declared.

Back in the booth, Ochaco finally gave her eyes some rest from the intense viewing. "That was amazing!" She shouted, "everyone was so awesome! I can't decide who I wanna pick! What about you, Dek-"

Deku looked fanatical as he scribbled away in his notebook. "What a strange quirk that kid at the end had, perhaps dark energy? No he can solidify it, it's probably something else. I had no idea that the winged guy had so much power in those wings, I was naive to think he only uses them for flight, I mean, look at Hawks! I've seen many heroes and villains with psychokinetic quirks, but the girl who got first place definitely has a good grip on hers, she must've trained all her life to get it to that level. Daigo's improved a lot, Nurse Kenkou said his body can't handle his quirk, but I'm pretty sure he used it once without serious consequences on the Third Floor, though he had to rest for a while. This generation is impressive already..." he mumbled.

Ochaco was shocked and a little creeped out by his thought trance. "Deku?!"

The sound of machinery started up again, and the Titan's Tower began to slowly return to the ground. The cheers from the crowd grew louder and loud as they descended.

Mira gulped as some nervousness set in. 'I'm almost there, if I succeed in this challenge, I'll make it to the Final Tournament! I've gotta give this stage 150%!"

The ground snapped back into position, and Mirko took up the mic once again. "You all did well to overcome that tower. But don't get complacent, only the exceptional make it to the Final Tournament." She grinned wide, and pointed the remote up to the giant screen behind her again. The crowd roared in anticipation yet again, as the words rolled rapidly on the giant screen...

"Let's begin... the next stage!"


	20. Sports Festival Pt2 - ULTRA Freeze Tag

**Stadium Field**

The spinner stopped abruptly, declaring the name of the next event!

'ULTRA EXTREME Ultimate Team Super Survival Freeze Tag!'

"What an excessive title" Sei commented.

Soon after, a big portion of the stage slid open and 3 tables rose out of the hole, each carrying 3 small blue boxes.

"Okay! Time to explain the rules!" Mirko announced. "You'll all be in teams of 4. But don't think you'll get to team up with your buddies since they'll be randomised." She quickly scanned the 36 students, and locked eyes on a satisfactory target. "You! Come on stage" she said as she pointed to Okoma.

He walked onto the white stage and stood with his massive frame easily towering over the Rabbit Hero. Mirko fetched a pair of black gloves out of one of the boxes, giving the pair to the student. "Put those on. Then, I want you to throw your best punch at me!" She declared.

The request threw everyone for a loop, even Okoma. But he complied, winding back his heavy fist to strike the rabbit. He swung his fist forward, catapulting it at Mirko at a blistering speed! But then he stopped. In fact, his body had frozen completely!

"Wha-? What is this?!" He roared.

The crowd watched on, amused by the human statue as he shook and trembled, trying his best to move again.

Mirko removed her palm from Okoma's chest, revealing she was already wearing a white glove on her right hand. "These special gloves will allow you to tag members of a different team and render them immobile. Believe me, it's impossible to move once you've been tagged. Of course, this also means you will be nothing but a liability for your team if tagged." She placed a black-gloved left hand on Okoma's body, freeing him from his stasis. "But you can be untagged, just make sure you don't mess up the second chance you've been given."

Koemi floated down onto the stage, "The premise is simple. Once all members of a team have been tagged, they're eliminated! Tag out an entire team, and you pass! It could be all 4 of them or the last untagged member! As long as the team is eliminated by your hands, you and your team will proceed onto the Final Tournament!"

"However, only the first 4 teams to do so will proceed to the Finals" Mirko added, "so don't think you can just run away every time."

Satori was still bothered by something. "It just seems like freeze tag with extra steps. What's so 'ULTRA EXTREME' about it?" She whispered to her classmates.

Mirko's rabbit ears twitched as she locked eyes with Satori. "Good question!" She answered with a malicious smile, "so how about we kick it up to 'ULTRA EXTREME' then?!"

She pressed another button on her remote. The field began to tremor once again, but much more violently. The 36 student climbed onto the big stage, and watched as the bright green grass slowly began to shimmer a metallic bluish grey.

Koemi flew back up into the air, dispersing all her camera orbs around the field. With rapid speed, the metallic surface twisted and shifted all around them, splitting into 4 sections. One section of the field grew tall and changed into vibrant oaks, while another section flowed into a clear sea, waving across a sandy coast. Crumbling buildings shot out of an adjacent quarter, while scorching heat and lava blasted out from the last one.

**VIP Booth**

Deku's face was planted onto the large glass pane. He was stunned by the spectacle, and turned back to Nezu, "you have MESS tech now?!"

Nezu nodded, "originally, we had just integrated the Multi-Environmental Simulation System into our newer training grounds. But by implementing it into our Festival Stadium, we felt we could expand the variety of events!" He sipped his tea and let out a quiet snicker, "and I think this might just be the best option we could have got!"

**Stadium Field**

"We're pushing it to the environmental EXTREME!" Mic proclaimed, "with 4 uniquely terrific terrains for our contestants to work with: the collapsed city, the tidal coast, the towering woodlands and the scorching volcano!"

"The excessive naming... makes a little more sense now" said Sei.

The big screen displayed all the names of the remaining 36, split into 9 teams of 4. Mirko placed a hand on the blue boxes, "your team's colour is on the screen, come get your gloves and meet your teammates so we can start already!"

**Grey Team**

Fukuro and Satoru adjusted their grey gloves as two other students came over to get theirs.

The spiky red haired kid turned to the two, "I'm Noburu Kusari from Class 1-B..." he pointed to a bright blue boy behind him, "that's Okimura Kurage."

"I'm Fukuro Shisen, and this is Satoru Hatai" she introduced, "I can be a bit aggressive when fightin', and he's stoic as hell. But you can rely on us."

"Same here" Noburu replied.

Fukuro cocked her pistol and started moving to their designated quarter. "Great, so let's go kick some ass out there!"

**Purple Team**

"I'll say this once..." Kori declared to her teammates. "Do whatever you want. Just don't involve me." She walked off, "I'll clear this stage myself."

Angel sighed, already expecting Kori's cold demand to go exactly how it did. "I hope Mira and the others are doing well" she muttered.

Another student overheard their teammate's remark. "Hmm? You friends with Mira?" They asked.

"Y-yes!" Angel replied, slightly intimidated by the 1-B student, "and you are?"

"Sabu Teiryu, Class 1-B, I'm an old friend of his" Sabu stated. He turned to his other teammate, also from 1-B.

He was a lanky pale kid, with sharp cat-like golden eyes hidden behind thick round glasses, his long, dark blond hair was peppered with black spots, making it reminiscent of leopard fur.

The boy was busy reading a small pocket book, when Sabu grabbed the back of his collar, pulling him into their conversation. "Well? Introduce yourself!"

"Do I have to?" The kid whined gloomily, "I'm... Yasenori Hakobune... pleasure to meet you."

Sabu released his grasp, "now that wasn't so hard now was it?" He leaned closer to Angel, "he's not much of a _people_ person"

"Heard that..." Yasenori mumbled pointing up to a pair of large, pointy, black ears that had just sprouted out of his head. "_Lasiurus cinereus_, also known as the Hoary Bat. They can hear frequencies over five times that of the maximum hearing range for humans!" He turned back to his book, and pushing up his bottle-glass lenses while his ears reverted to normal, "but your comment is true. Humans just aren't that interesting..."

"Why you..." Sabu grumbled, "I'll show you _interesting_..."

Angel cracked a smile, eventually laughing at the mini-brawl between her two allies.

"Looks like someone's enjoying the show..." Sabu joked, relinquishing his lock around Yasenori's neck. "Well, we've still got the three of us. And if you're as strong as us two Angel - we'll be more than enough."

**Yellow Team**

Sei cried out as an unknown body surprised him and forced him to the floor. From what he could see, his aggressor was a female student, most likely from the support class, as she was practically clothed in gear.

The girl had a blindingly bright twinkle in her eyes as she scanned Sei's face. "What luck! I got paired up with the robot!" She exclaimed.

"Can you please get off me?" Sei requested.

"Oh, where are my manners?!" She babbled, swiftly recoiling off him. "I'm Kyo Shinja!"

"Sei Kinzoku..." he mumbled after picking himself up. "And I think our team is waiting on us..."

Sei froze up as Kyo clung onto his left arm. "Then we should get going!" She advised, "but in the meantime, how you tell me all about those high-tech specs of yours, hmm?"

**Pink Team**

Shin snapped his fingers at Mai and his other two teammates from 1-B. "Please do try your best not to obscure my talent!" He said with his overly sparkling smile. "On a grand stage like this, my illusions will surely fascinate the masses!"

'Just who did we get teamed up with?' Mai and the others thought.

**Green Team**

"Finally... I have attained it..." Hayate mumbled to himself. He cackled wickedly and took a glance at his other three teammates. "My own... personal... HAREM!"

Satori and the two 1-B girls that made up the rest of the Green Team watched on as Hayate maniacally laughed to himself in creeped out confusion. "What's his deal?" The black and blond-haired pair asked in unison.

Satori laughed sheepishly. "Oh don't mind him, I'll deal with that later..." she forced out, popping a vein.

**Blue Team**

"Dream team!" Lorie grinned, high-fiving Kye.

"We're going straight to the finals!" Kye replied. But another voice caught their attention.

Tanso gave a thunderous war-cry as he approached the two. "You can count on me!" He roared out pointing to himself, "I'll blast them all away!"

Taro pushed up his glasses with his royal blue gloves. He gave a small smirk, "this team... is genius."

**Red Team**

"The hell?!" Damian screeched. He scowled and pointed a crimson-gloved finger at his other teammates - Oma and Okoma. "I've gotta team up with 1-A?!"

"You think I _wanted_ to be on a team?" Okoma grunted.

Eiichiro placed a hand on Damian's shoulder, "it was inevitable. Just bare with it for now, okay?"

Oma shrugged, "you can hate us all you want. As long as I'm having fun, I ain't gonna complain."

Damian brushed his friend's hand off. "I can't make any promises.."

**White Team**

Daigo's was teamed up with Kusaki and Akari Pika from 1-B. She was a bright, peppy girl with almost fluorescent yellow hair and eyes with bright red cheeks. The search for their fourth member came to an end as a smaller boy approached the three.

He had curly, light brown hair and brown eyes. Daigo and the others scanned his freckled face as he timidly introduced himself. "I-I'm Katsuma Shimano."

Daigo smiled warmly, "Nice to meet ya! I'm Daigo and this is Kusaki." He turned to the yellow-haired girl, "he's 1-B with you, right Akari?"

"Nope, never seen him! I thought he was with you guys in 1-A" she replied.

"Which course do you hail from?" Kusaki inquired.

Katsuma stared away from his teammates, as if he was embarrassed to give an answer. "Well..."

**Black Team**

"You remember me Mira?" Kaito asked.

"Nope" Mira replied bluntly as he fished out his pair of gloves.

The swift answer broke Kaito. The boy sank to the floor defeated. "How could you forget?" He sobbed, "I'm Kaito! Kaito Kyudo, from 1-B!"

Eventually, the memories of their meeting weeks earlier returned to Mira. "Oh, Lorie's friend right?"

"That's _all_ you remember?!" Kaito whined.

Yokina charged in, pleased to see a familiar face on her side. "Mira?! you're on my team? Oh, this is great! Finals, here we come!"

"Looks like I'm with you guys..." a cooler voice said behind Kaito. The boy adjusted his black cap with a dark blue arm and inspected each of the three. "This team seems like it could pull through. Kenta Han, Support Course, at your service."

Yokina sped over, taking a keen interest in the Support Course student. "What is up with your arm?! It's so futuristic and shiny!" She asked.

Kenta quickly hid his sharp eyes (and faint blush) under the brim of his cap, somewhat startled by her sudden attention. "You should save your excitement for after you see what it can do."

"I'll hold you to that then..." Mira added. His smirk shifted into a big grin, raring to go and start the second stage.

"Let's crush this!"

Mirko approached the Black Team. "You'll be starting in the volcanic sector" she said, pointing back to the bubbling cauldron of crimson rock and lava.

"Looks like the prep's been set!" Mic said, "ULTRA EXTREME Ultimate Team Super Survival Freeze Tag, starts NOW!"

**VIP Booth**

Deku furiously swiped his phone screen, searching the list of remaining contestants for any names he had yet to notice. His eyes widened as his finger stopped at a name that peaked his interest - 'Katsuma Shimano'. It was a name he knew from a while back when he was still a student at U.A.

He couldn't help but reminisce about the last time they met. "I can't believe it's been 8 years" He whispered to himself. Izuku could still remember the departing words he left the boy back on Nabu Island...

"Katsuma! You can be a hero!"

"I'll see you at U.A!"

A proud smile grew on his face as he thought back to his recent visit on the campus. 'He made it! It's a shame I didn't get to see him with the other Hero Course studen-'

Izuku was shocked. He read it over again and again, sure that he had made some mistake when looking at his class...

'1-C... General Studies.'

"Katsuma..." Deku mumbled sorrowfully. But his quiet disappointment was interrupted by Ochaco and the crowd's loud excitement. "Huh? What's going on?" He said.

"Deku have you even been watching? The first battle is about to start!" Ochaco replied.

"EH?!" Deku exclaimed, "what did I miss?!"

**Stadium Field**

**City Sector**

Within the broken walls of a tall dilapidated black building, Kori stood calmly surrounded by the Grey Team in a wide concrete hall of sorts, barely held together by numerous concrete pillars. Fukuro kept her pistol locked on the Purple Team member, "where the hell are the others Kori?"

"I don't need them..." Kori scoffed, "this challenge is easy enough for me to do alone."

Koemi hovered by the big screen showcasing the encounter. "Uh oh! Seems like Purple Team's Kori Esupa has already gotten herself into hot waters!"

"You really think you can take all four of us on at once?!" Noburu jeered.

"Of course..." she replied. Her purple eyes faintly glowed as she prepared to fight, "numbers mean nothing when you have power."

The crowd roared, excited to see the outcome of the 4-on-1. All the camera orbs in the sector were focused on the battle, but just outside of the broken structure, another battle was brewing.

The remnants of Purple Team were unknowingly nearby their last teammate, facing off against the Pink Team alogn the worn out asphalt of the City Sector.

A pair of big pink hands shot right at Angel as she twisted and twirled in the air. "Get down here!" Mai exclaimed, struggling to stretch far enough to reach her.

"You're wide open..." Sabu muttered as he dashed in for the tag. But to his surprise, his hand passed straight through her! She exploded into blue smoke, leaving Sabu surrounded in haze. "The hell's this?!" He shouted.

Shin popped his head through the smoke, with a smug smile attached. "Did you enjoy the surprise? Well don't worry, there's more..."

Sabu swiped at the grinning face, but hand also passed right through it, dissipated back into the haze.

Yasenori eyes quickly morphed to a bright reptilian yellow as he searched the smokescreen for heat signatures. "Sabu! There are two of them coming at you from your sides!" He yelled.

"Thanks for the heads up!" He replied. He smirked, "you think cheap tricks will beat me? I'll show you..."

He slowly balled his right hand into a fist, and his forearm started to flashed crimson red! "BLITZ!" He shouted as he slammed his fist into the road.

Immediately, a giant shockwave of destruction blasted out from around him, tearing up the asphalt, uprooting all the streetlights and easily blowing away the blue smoke with the two 1-B Pink Team members inside.

"What on earth was that?!" Shin sputtered.

Sabu stood proud in the epicentre, with his right arm faintly smoking. He turned to Shin and Mai, "That was my quirk, Blitz. You're up against Pure. Unrivalled. Carnage!"

The Pink Team members eventually landed back on the ground. But as they got up, a swift breeze blew between them. Then they were shocked when they realised their bodies had frozen up, while Angel flew away.

"Nice one!" Sabu shouted.

"Let's finish this..." Yasenori mumbled, staring down the remaining Pink members.

Angel was just about to glide back to the battle, something caught her attention. In the corner of her eye, in the crumbling opening of the black building nearby Shin and Mai, she caught a girl's dark blue hair and purple gloves.

She flew over to confirm her suspicions, "Kori?"

Kori looked out the opening briefly, glancing at Angel coldly for a second before switching to surprise that she was even there.

It didn't take long for Angel to switch as well. "Kori!" She yelled.

Moments earlier, the Grey Team finally got the chance they needed. They had grown tired of getting flung into pillars by Kori and constantly chasing after her while she dodged and deflected everything they did.

Noburu saw the opening and took it, reeling his right arm back and punching forward. His chain forearm flew right off instantly and the grey-gloved hand shot right towards the unsuspecting girl.

Or so he thought. Kori ducked right under the chained arm, and it flew right out the opening...

Tagging Angel.

Immediately, her wings locked in place along with everything else. Angel let out a scream as she plummeted.

"What's this?! Seems like a whole other battle was going on without us even knowing!" Mic yelled, "Purple Team's Angel Sora has just been tagged mid flight! I can't bare to watch!"

Sabu and Yasenori dashed as fast as they could, "SHIT! She's falling too fast! We're not gonna make it!" He shouted.

The cracked tarmac got closer and closer, but just before she hit the ground - her speed slowed! She went from dropping like a stone, to drifting like a feather, to outright stopping. At the bottom of the building, Angel felt a strange force cushion her descent.

Though she couldn't move her head, her face was just fine. Angel looked up to the building opening and her eyes widened, stunned to see Kori stretching out a hand towards her, with her eyes shining bright as she channelled her psychic power. The light faded, and Angel felt gravity drop her a far safer distance onto the ground.

"That was too close" Angel said, awaiting the 1-B pair to reach her.

Yasenori untagged her and turned to Sabu, "you saw that too, didn't you?"

He nodded, "to think she was so close. But that's something we can care about later." He pointed back to where the two had come from.

Mai and Shin had used the situation to get by Sabu and Yasenori, and untag their allies. Now that they were back to a full team, the Purple trio had lost their advantage.

Angel apologised, "I should've been more careful."

Sabu grinned and cracked his knuckles, already psyched to fight yet again. "Don't sweat it, we'll just have seal the deal this time!"

Back inside the building, Kori turned back to the fight. She had a different air to her. She wasn't cold or apathetic. She was furious. "How could you..." she muttered, "why did you do that?!"

"She looks angry" Noburu commented.

"Dammit! We've got to end this quick!" Fukuro said, "Okimura now!"

The Grey Team member jumped out from behind one of the pillars near Kori. He lunged in for the tag, but it was useless. With a wave of her hand, he was slammed into the same pillar, crushing it, and leaving Okimura in an unconscious heap.

Kori claimed her first tag, and started darting over to the remaining 3. "I'm gonna destroy you all..." she mumbled. Tension and fear rose amongst the Grey Team as they witnessed Kori's frigidness shift to a sudden malice.

Fukuro could see that Kori's sights were now locked on her. She pointed her pistol at a nearby concrete columns and shot 3 times. "Trickshot: Ricochet Rounds!" The rubber bullets bounced from pillar to pillar zipping straight to Kori in seconds. Each bullet bounced off a different one, but they all flew towards the same target. They were gonna hit her pressure point on the back of her neck, for a quick knockout.

Kori raised her left hand and balled it into a fist. Immediately the three bullets stopped in the air. Kori repositioned the red rounds in front of herself and released her telekinetic hold of the bullets.

The bullets shot back into action, erratically rebounding of the grey pillars yet again. But this time, it was right back at Fukuro. Before she could even react, all 3 struck perfectly right on the back of her neck. Fukuro collapsed to the floor, defeated by her own attack.

"2 left..." Kori hissed as she pulled her hand away from Fukuro. She could see Noburu was trembling in boots. The display of strength had left him frozen, even though he hadn't been tagged. However, Kori was more weary about Satoru. His quirk, Reducer, could weaken the potency of her Psychokinesis. He was definitely the biggest threat on the Grey Team.

Little did she know that said _threat_ would approach her so quickly. Kori felt time stop around her. She had seconds to react or it would all be over. Kori kicked back and Satoru's swipe barely missed her as she manoeuvred away with a back handspring.

Noburu sprung back into action, emboldened by his allies attempt. The two grouped up to take her on. "We've still got the advantage!" He stated.

Kori's eyes raised her left arm above her head, grasping the air. "I won't repeat myself. I'LL JUST SHOW YOU!" She bellowed. "Esupa Force: Tear!" She swung her arm back down, ripping through the space her hand clawed. After a split-second delay, a tremendously huge wisp of energy launched itself at Satoru and Noburu! It easily smashed any of the pillars that lied in its path, travelling at a speed to fast to dodge in such a space.

Satoru barged Noburu out of harms way and took on the full force of her attack! He knew if anyone had a chance to stop it, it was him.

He cried out as he put everything he had into reducing its power. But it was too much. Satoru was overwhelmed and blasted straight through another pillar, skidding across the floor - unconscious.

"Satoru... no way..." Noburu whimpered.

Kori slowly walked over to Noburu. "You... it's all... _your_ fault..." She said, sounding more and more unstable.

Noburu stepped back and tripped over his shaky legs. There was something about Kori that shot fear right into his soul - her eyes.

They weren't cold, they weren't even burning with anger anymore. They were just...

Dark. Void of all love, hope and happiness.

"Sorry Mai, but it ends here!" Sabu declared, reaching in to tag the final Pink Team member.

A bone-chilling scream rang out of the tall black building, followed by a rush of energy blasting right out of all the cracks and openings of the structure, even creating some new ones.

The horn blared and the crowd roared. Koemi took up the mic once again. "AMAZING! Looks like we've got our first qualifying team! Purple Team's Kori Esupa has just single-handedly carried her team to the Final Tournament, eliminating Grey Team entirely on her own!"

"C'mon! She really completed the task before us?!" Sabu whined.

"Seems like she'll be a formidable opponent in the tournament" Yasenori added.

"I guess there's no point crying over it" Sabu said and returned to his hyped up self, "I'll just have to pay her back in the finals."

Angel approached Mai, "I guess that means we don't have to tag you guys anymore!"

"We got super duper lucky!" Mai replied. However, the complaints of another teammate cut their talk short.

Shin struggled in his slightly undignified position: stuck face down in a sprint. He yelled at the girls,"Mai? Mai! Could you please hurry up and untag me?! I can't look spectacular stuck like a broken statue!"

The two laughed at the sight before parting ways. "Good luck!" Said Angel and she leapt up into the air, soaring back to the entrance.

"I'll see you in the finals!" Mai shouted out, waving goodbye. She turned back to Shin's whining again and sighed. "Well, a girl can dream can't she?"

* * *

Author's Note

Sup Beans, sorry I've been so slow on the upload, I found out the hard way that introducing a ton of new characters without it ending up all janky is kinda hard. So I think I'll release a chapter in the future introducing all of 1-B.

Please leave any reviews, they great ways for me to know what I'm doing right/wrong and they let me see what you're enjoying about my story!

Stay safe, wash your hands and remember: 6ft apart.


End file.
